101 Kisses: Chaylor Style!
by ChaylorTwilightQueen10
Summary: I started another 101 Kisses Story and added my own favorite couple in the mix: CHAYLOR! Hey All! I'm back with more updates all this week. YAY! Twenty-second Chapter: Path of Sin! Enjoy!
1. Windy Nights

**Hi peoples! I decided to start another couple in the 101 Kisses Theme. It's so much fun trying to work with 101 different themes; tons of them I've already started brainstorming on. And of course this couple is always CHAYLOR! So this is like a step up from Chaylor Romance Challenge. But I'll write some CRC chapters so you won't go far from that. I have a lot written but I just have to type, don't worry. Hopefully after I post this chapter, another chapter for WMH (Walk Me Home) will be out, so be happy 4 that! Anyways, here's my first chapter. Hope you like it!**

**101 Kisses Chapter 1**

**Windy Nights**

"I really had a great time tonight, Chad."

"Me too."

Taylor and Chad were walking through the park on their way to Taylor's house. They had just left from Yin-Yang Chinese cuisine resterant; it was their third date and yet they haven't kissed at all.

"I didn't really know that egg foo young was that good," Chad said.

"Well, you randomly chose it, didn't you?" Taylor asked.

"Oh, come on Taylor! You only ate chicken fried rice with mandarin and sesame chicken," Chad replied.

"I just wanted something simple; something that I liked," Taylor said.

Chad smield as he held her hand through the park. Taylor loved doing simple things; that's what he loved about her.

He led her to the small pond and they sat down a few feet away from the edge. Suddenly, the wind started to blow and Taylor was getting cold fast. Chad saw this and took of his black jacket and wrapped it around Taylor's shoulders.

"Thank you," Taylor said softly, "Aren't you gonna be cold too?"

"I'm not the one wearing short sleeves, remember," Chad replied as the wind started to pick up speed.

Taylor immediately put her arms through the sleeves and held the jacket close to her. She was still cold, no matter what she did. She heard small laughter and she looked at Chad, who was quietly laughing at her.

"What's so funny? I'm pretty cold right now," Taylor exclaimed to him.

"Come here," Chad said to her. She obeyed him and cuddle into his chest as his arms safely surrounded her. Then she felt warm again.

"You're ok now?" Chad asked.

"Yeah. I just wanna stay like this," Taylor nodded.

The wind lost some speed but it was still blowing. The trees and the grass rustled and the pond made small ripples in the water as the wind continued to blow. Chad held Taylor as it blew to keep him and her warm.

"Hey, look Taylor. Swans," Chad told her. Taylor looked up to see a few swans swimming around the pond.

"They're so beautiful, Chad," Taylor said. She had never seen a swan before and the sight was so breathtaking.

"Just like you," Chad replied as he looked at her. Taylor looked at him; their faces a few inches apart. She looked in his eyes and there was so much love for her. Chad leaned in and met Taylor's lips with his. It was soft and sweet, Taylor could have melted on the spot. She responded to the kiss as Chad's fingers went through her hair. Taylor's arms wrapped around Chad's neck to pull him closer to her. A few seconds later, they pulled apart and then the wind just stopped.

"Wow. The wind stopped," Taylor said. It was all she could say after her first kiss.

"Yeah. I really liked that, a lot," Chad replied, referring to the kiss.

"I liked it too," Taylor answered. She leaned in and gave him another kiss that ,of course, he returned. Soon, they pulled apart and cuddle close together and watched the swans.

A few minutes past, Chad asked Taylor, "Do you wanna head home?"

"Yeah. Let's go," she replied looking at him. They both got up from their spot and walked out of the park; remembering their first kiss on a windy night at Lansing Park.

**Short one-shot, I know. I tried my best on my first try. Anyways, hope you like it a lot. Read and Review!**

**ChaylorPrincess**


	2. Balance

**Hey Guys! I have to make this short because Dancing with the Stars is coming on in 55 minutes (and counting) and I really want to get this up before it comes on. Plus I have TONS of other things to do before the show. Oh, btw, if you were watching the premiere of Return to Halloweentown last Friday, you might have noticed that the trailer for Jump In! came on and it was tha BOMB!!! If you haven't seen it, I have the URL for it on my profile for you to check out. Anyways, onto the next chapter.**

**101 Kisses Chapter 2**

**Balance**

Taylor finally left the science lab after testing her experiment for the science fair. She tried to balance all the books she sued in the experiment as she walked to the school library. She hoped she didn't drop anything else like she did in school. All day, she would drop tons of things. You would think she's clumsy but she isn't. Not on certain days, she isn't.

She mad it to the library safely without dropping any of her 10 books she researched with. Ms. Fallfox, the librarian, was nowhere in sight so she still had to carry them back to the shelves. As Taylor walked through the bookcases, she carefully placed them in the middle of the floor. 'Phew,' she thought, 'I thought I was gonna drop them.' She picked up a book from her stack and placed it carefully on the shelf and suddenly, her stack all fell on the floor with a loud thud. Taylor sighed and picked up all her books into a smaller stack. After that, she grabbed the same book that she dropped and put it carefully on the shelf. Then, a hand touched her shoulder to make her jump in fear.

"Ah!" she shrieked.

"It's just me," Chad introduced.

"Oh, Chad. Don't scare me like that," Taylor told him.

"Sorry," Chad replied, "What's with all the books?"

"Oh…um…my science fair experiment. I kinda needed help with it," Taylor said shyly. She didn't want him to think of her as a bookworm.

"Cool, what's it about?" Chad asked as he gave her another book from the stack.

"' What makes things sweet and sour?' "Taylor said as she took the book from him. She looked at the label and sighed.

"This goes 2 shelves down," Taylor said. She put the book on top of the smaller stack and picked it up carefully.

"No, it's ok. I got it, Taylor," Chad told her. He slipped the stack into his hands as their hands touched; both filled each other with electrical shock.

"All right. Thanks," Taylor blushed. She led him a few shelves down near the end of the library. She can't say that she liked him that much, but they were good friends. Why would she like someone who was her friend?

She shook off the feeling as she reached another spot that she got her books from, Chad behind her.

"Thanks for helping me out, Chad. It'll probably been a while to get all these books back by myself," Taylor told him as she grabbed another book from the stack.

"No problem. You know the homecoming dance is coming up right?" Chad said.

Taylor got up on the nearby step stool and looked for the empty slot she left on the top shelf. "Yeah, I don't think I was planning on going," Taylor replied. She wasn't planning on going as a 3rd wheel with Troy and Gabriella since no guy had asked her out to the dance.

Chad dropped his shoulders slightly. "Oh," Chad said softly, "well I was gonna go and…"

"You were?" Taylor interrupted.

"Yeah, and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me," Chad asked, slowly pacing the floor.

Taylor was in shock. He, out of all guys, her coolest guyfriend, had asked _her _out to homecoming? Surely, he meant as a friend but could it be more, like a date date.

Taylor was so in deep thought, she forgot where she was. She stepped back a little until her heel of her shoe caught the egde of the step. Taylor started to lose her balance.

"Whoa," Taylor shrieked. Chad caught her in the nick of time but then when he caught her, he stumbled back and tripped over the small book stack on the floor. Him and Taylor both fell on the ground, Taylor on top of him.

"Are you ok?" Taylor asked him. She was so close to his face, she thought she was going to faint by looking into those deep brown eyes too much.

"The question is are you ok, Taylor? You're the one who fell first," Chad replied.

"I'm fine," Taylor said. They were so close; Taylor couldn't handle the pressure anymore.

Instead, she kissed him.

Softly, but with some force. Chad gladly accepted it and firmly put his hands on her waist. They kissed softly until Taylor's tongue slipped into his mouth. Chad was shocked, he didn't know Taylor was like that. He let her tongue stay there for a while until he pulled back.

"I don't think we should move that fast, Taylor," Chad said.

"You're right. Sorry," Taylor replied. She got off of Chad and started to straighten herself up.

"I mean…we can't move that fast until you answer my question," Chad said again as he scooted closer to her.

Taylor looked at him and smiled. "Of course I'll go to homecoming with you."

Chad smiled back at her and kissed her passionately. Taylor kissed him back and was exploding inside. This was perfect to her. She had a feeling something good was gonna happen all week. And here it was, her guyfriend now turned boyfriend, had asked her to homecoming.

'_Now to find a dress……' Taylor thought_.

**Well, what do you think? I know you thought that was great. I got to do my other stuff now since I have 30 more minutes left (and still counting). VOTE FOR MONIQUE COLEMAN TONIGHT!!! Read and Review!!**

**ChaylorPrincess**


	3. Oversized Shirt

**Hello! Sorry for the LONG wait but I've been so busy in school now and I almost forgot about this story. Well, I have a brand-new one-shot for this challenge and believe me, you're gonna love it!**

**101 Kisses Chapter 3**

**Over-sized shirt! (jacket in this case)**

Taylor tossed and turned in her bed, worry on her face. She opened her eyes and laid back on her bed. She knew exactly what she had to do. Taylor got up and slipped on her cow slippers and headed out of the room, until she noticed that she was wearing only her black sports bra and booty shorts. She grabbed the closest thing near her, which was Chad's Nike jacket, and headed out of her room. She quietly tip-toed to her small desk and booted up her laptop. When it fully pulled up, she opened up her Rememberance essay document, which was just a blank sheet of paper. Taylor thought in her head, what was the one thing that represented your love with a person.

There were tons of things that popped in her mind that reminded her of her and Chad's relationship. The 1 year anniversary necklace, the 2-karat ring for her 18th birthday, teddy bears carrying love notes. No, that wasn't it at all. Taylor pulled her legs up to her chest and groaned. Nothing was that special to be a rememberance for a couple.

When Taylor was thinking about more stuff, she recognized the smell of vanilla and cinnamon on Chad's oversized jacket. Chad had kept that jacket for the longest, the 2nd longest thing he kept was his basketball signed by Kobe Bryant when he was a teenager. She pulled the jacket closer to her as she remembered the first time she ever wore the jacket.

_Flashback_

_Taylor and Chad were walking home from the after-party. It was close to 2am and they were pooped._

_"Wow, that was some party," Taylor started._

_"I know. It was so much fun. When Zeke and Sharpay got caught in the closet," Chad said._

_"Oh don't get me started with that! That was hilarious!!" Taylor laughed. Chad laughed alongside of her. It was cold out and Taylor only had her Scholastic Decathalon sweater to keep her warm. The wind blew softly but it still felt extremely cold to her. Chad saw this and stopped her._

_"Hold on for a second," Chad said. He took off his Nike jacket and wrapped it around Taylor, "You might need that more than I do,"_

_"Really? Thanks, Chad," Taylor replied softly._

_Chad touched her face softly and said, "Anything for my girl." He leaned in and softly kissed her. She responded back softly and pulled back smiling. It was the third time they kissed overall. She stuck her hands through the sleeves, grabbed Chad's hand and continued on the way to her house._

Taylor leaned back on her rolly chair and smiled at the memory. She then had an idea. Immediately, she started typing as more and more thoughts about the jacket came into her head.

_Flashback_

_Taylor was in the playground, crying her eyes out. It was raining and she was in her pajamas. She didn't care if she got puemonia or if her clothes got super drenched. There was no way she could come back home. Not now or ever. _

_She put her face in her hands and continued crying as she felt the rain pour down on her. Suddenly the rain stopped coming down and Taylor looked up. It was Chad holding an umbrella and he too was in his pajamas._

_"What are you doing out here Taylor? Your family is looking for you everywhere!" Chad exclaimed._

_"I can't go back there, Chad! I just can't!! Why did it have to happen to me?" Taylor asked, "Why did my dad have to die?"_

_Chad dropped his anger and turned compassionate. He kneeled down to Taylor and enveloped her in a hug. Taylor accepted and cried onto his shoulder which turned wet immediately._

_"Taylor, I know how that feels and it's gonna be ok," Chad said._

_"How do you know? You haven't lost any of your parents yet!" Taylor exclaimed._

_"Does grandparents count?" Chad asked as he pulled back. Taylor looked back at him, "Chad?" she asked._

_"My grandma died when I was just 4. I rarely got to see her since she lived in California. I didn't know she was dead until I was 8. I was devastated, Taylor," Chad cried, "And I just want you to know that no one else is gonna leave you Taylor. Not even me,"_

_"Oh Chad. You never told me," Taylor said as she hugged him. Chad hugged her back, quickly wiping the tears from his eyes._

_"I love you so much Taylor. And we'll get through it together, ok?" Chad asked._

_"Alright," Taylor agreed. Chad pulled back and kissed her on the forehead. He took off his Nike jacket and wrapped it around Taylor._

_"Let's get out of here before we both get sick," Chad joked. Taylor smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist as they both left the playground together in the rain, under an umbrella._

_Flashback_

_Taylor and Chad were making out in her bedroom when all of the sudden, the door downstairs slammed shut. Taylor got up from Chad, both of them had a shocked look on their faces. _

_"Oh my god. My parents are home and they don't know you're here," Taylor exclaimed softly._

_"Shit," Chad said. He rolled off the bed and quickly grabbed his pants. Taylor slipped on her shorts and a tank top as she heard footsteps come up the stairs._

_"Quick, get under the bed," Taylor whispered. Chad finished zipping up his pants and slid under the bed, his normal hiding spot. Taylor grabbed her CosmoGirl! and jumped on her queen-sized canopy bed, acting like she was reading it when her parents opened the door._

_"Hey Taylor," Ms. McKessie greeted._

_"Oh hey mom. I didn't hear you guys come in," Taylor said, "How was the banquet?"_

_"Oh it was great. How was your night?" Taylor's mom replied._

_"Perfect," Taylro replied, a little too quickly. Taylor's dad looked at her funny and questioned, "Did you invite any boys over here?"_

_"No dad, why would I? I don't like any boys anyways. Academics is my main focus in high school," Taylor said proudly, knowing that Chad would be rolling his eyes by now._

_"That's my girl," Taylor's dad replied. He kissed her daughter's forehead and began to left the room but then he stopped. Taylor looked up from her magazine and hoped he didn't see Chad under the bed._

_"Taylor?" her dad asked._

_"Yes sir?" Taylor said._

_"Who's jacket is that? I'm certain that that's not mine," Taylor's dad asked. Puzzled, Taylor looked at the floor and there was Chad's Nike jacket. Taylor's breath caught in her throat as she tried to find the perfect words to say._

_"Um...uh...that's Gabriella's jacket. I guess she forgot it on of those times she was here," Taylor said._

_"I don't remember her wearing a jacket that big," her dad questioned._

_"That's because it's her boyfriend. Dad.."she pleaded._

_"Alright, alright. I'll go," Mr. McKessie whined. Taylor smiled as her father left and closed the door. Chad slowly came out from under the bed but rolled back under when the door opened again._

_"Oh and Taylor?" Mr. McKessie asked._

_"Yeah, dad?" Taylor said._

_"Tell Chad not to leave his stuff around in your room anymore or leave his car parked out if he wants to hide from us and knowing that my daughter is the worst liar in the world. But we still love her," her dad stated. Taylor and Chad both dropped their mouths when he said that. Taylor's dad smirked and closed her door again saying, "Goodnight Taylor,"_

_Taylor rolled her eyes and fell back on her bed. Waiting at least another 5 seconds, Chad came out from under the bed again and crawled into Taylor's bed, picking up his jacket from off the floor. "Well, I definitely forgot about that. I'm sorry, Taylor," Chad said._

_"No no, it's not your fault," Taylor replied, facing him, "I should have told that you were here in the first place. Gosh, I'm so stupid."_

_"You're not stupid. You just weren't thinking right for once," Chad joked._

_"Ah" Taylor stifled. She punched him on his arm and he pulled back his arm, faking the pain. She giggled at him and slipped on his jacket_

_"Gosh, Tay. That hurt," Chad whimpered._

_"Aw, my baby's hurting. What shall I do?" Taylor asked._

_"Can you kiss me?" Chad said in a child's voice._

_"Of course," Taylor sighed as she softly kissed him on his lips. Chad kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. Taylor smiled as she found herself on top of Chad. She pulled back and smiled._

_"You know I like where this is going," she teased._

_"Hey, no fair. You were wearing my jacket, which is too big for you," Chad said._

_"It's fine. Besides, I feel warm in the jacket and it looks cute on me," Taylor said._

_"Taylor, Taylor, Taylor," Chad sighed. He bounced her up and down off his waist and she fell on top of his now. Chad was now so close to Taylor, she could see the twinkle in her eyes, like she always haves when she was with him, "I think you look very..sexy...in this jacket," he said seductively._

_"Oh really?" Taylor teased._

_"Yeah, come here girl!" Chad laughed as he tickled her. She laughed out loud and tried to escape. Taylor tickled him back and he roared in laughter. 15 minutes into the tickle fight, they got tired and fell back on the bed, sleep overcame the loving couple._

Taylor finished typing at her laptop and looked at her essay. 4 paragraphs about that one jacket. She went through spelling check and saved it. Taylor laid back in her chair, proud of her hard work.

Suddenly two strong hands found their way to Taylor's eyes and covered them. A voice that sounded so very familiar to Taylor was spoken into her ear.

"Guess who?" it said. Taylor smiled and touched the hands, pulling them down. She turned around to see a sleepy-headed Chad with just his red and white boxers on.

"What are you doing up so late?" Chad asked.

"I had to finish my essay that's due tomorrow," Taylor stated.

"And you didn't finish this earlier because..." Chad said.

"I didn't know what to write about, but now I do and I'm gonna go back to bed," Taylor replied.

"Not just yet," Chad smirked. When the laptop shutted down, he picked Taylor up by her waist. Taylor squealed and wrapped her legs around him. They both looked at each other, smiling. Chad lead her to a wall and pinned her there. "That essay can wait tommorrow,"

"But Chad..." she started.

"Taylor, we are not in high school. This is college life, you have the class at 12:30," Chad said.

"But it takes me an hour to get there," Taylor complained.

"Believe me baby, _this_ will take an hour definitely," Chad smiled. He roughly kissed her and she responded the same way, wrapping her arms around his neck. She felt Chad's hands roam under the over-sized jacket until it found her bra. Taylor shivered at his touch and softly pulled his hair. She pushed herself off the wall and Chad was starting to stumble quick.

"Go..to..the..bed..room," Taylor said inbetween kisses.

"Ok," Chad replied. He ran her inside the room and they both fell onto the bed. Chad began kissing down her neck again and started to zip down the jacket until he stopped.

"This jacket..gosh it's like one of our oldest treasures together," Chad said.

"I know. There's been tons of times in our relationship where the jacket was used, right?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah tons. But I know it makes us stronger as a couple," Chad replied. He zipped the jacket off and took it off of Taylor in a heartbeat.

"But it'll only be off for a hour," Chad joked as he continued kissing down Taylor's body.

Taylor moaned and looked at the Nike jacket that was now laying on the floor. It did make them stronger, in each other and together. She didn't write that in her essay but she knew it in her heart. The over-sized Nike jacket held their relationship together, now and forever.

**What do you think? Good? Bad? Tell me! Another one's coming up so be prepared to review that too. **

**R&R!! Thanks!**

**FCHS-HSMPrincess**


	4. Heat Wave

**101 Kisses Chapter 4**

**Heat Wave**

**(PS- This will be a M rated one-shot. Please do not sue me! Thank you very much)**

Chad slowly walked over to Taylor's house. Today was the biggest heat wave that ever hit Albuquerque and boy was he hot. No really. He was wearing a wifebeater and some swimming trunks, hoping that he will be able to swim in Taylor's pool today.

He went up to Taylor's front porch and knocked three times on the door. Nothing. He tried again, this time ringing the doorbell. Nothing again. He sighed and walked towards the garage. Chad looked inside and saw that her parent's cars were not inside but Taylor's Sliverado was in there. He smirked, this was gonna be a good day.

He let himself into their backyard and desended down the concrete steps towards the back porch. Immediately he stopped and ran towards the nearest tree. There sitting at the edge of the pool was of course, Taylor McKessie. She had her Japanese fan in her hand and was trying to keep herself cool while her feet was in the cold pool water. Chad climbed up to the middle part of the tree and started to spy on her. It's not what all boyfriends but in this case, it was very necessary.

She was wearing a white tank top and red shorts while her hair was in a messy ponytail. You could have seen her bathing suit underneath her tank top, since she was sweating so badly. Chad continued to look at her, his erection getting harder. Taylor sighed and put the fan down. She took off her top and shorts and revealed a purple and black bathing suit. The solid color was black that had purple flowers and a purple sash on the bottom. Taylor let her hair down as it fell and stopped a few feet after her shoulders. Chad leaned in from the tree to see her a little closer. She dove into the deep end of the pool and came up 6 seconds later. Taylor's hair was now straight down her back and she looked even hotter, according to Chad.

He continued to watch Taylor, waiting for the right moment to make his appearance. It didn't come until a few minutes later when Taylor got out of the pool and dried herself off. She laid on her lounge chair and popped on her shades. Taylor was planning on getting a tan since there was nothing else to do. While Taylor laid still, Chad slowly crept out of the tree he was hiding in and walked to Taylor. He got an ice cube out of Taylor's cup and started to skim in down the front of Taylor's body. She moaned at the cold touch, moving her body softly. Chad smirked at the feeling he was giving her and continued to slide the ice down her body down to her bottom. Placing his hand on Taylor's stomach, he slipped his hands up to Taylor's face and pulled her into a kiss. She responded and slipped her tongue into his mouth. Taylor sat up so Chad can sit on the chair. When they pulled back, she opened her eyes and grinned seductively.

"Chad," she said. Chad smiled and continued to kiss her. He lifted her slowly onto his lap as her legs wrapped around his waist. Chad got up from the chair, carrying Taylor inside the basement where they landed onto the floor. Not worrying where they were, Chad started kissing her down her neck. He could feel the cold air in the room but it wasn't enough to keep him cool now. He wanted Taylor and he was burning up inside just to get through her.

Taylor arched back as Chad continued to kiss her down her body. He slipped his hands behind her back and unloosened her bikini top. Taylor sat up so he could fully take it off. He smirked and dived to her breasts, kissing and nipping on them. Taylor moaned at the kiss and her hands started to take off his wifebeater. While Chad threw his shirt over to the side, it was Taylor's turn on top so she flipped him over on his back. She continued to make out with him while her fingers breezed by Chad's erection. Chad shivered from his touch and Taylor smirked. She slipped her hand into his trunks and started to play with the tip of his dick.

"Oh my god, Taylor," Chad moaned, "I need you now," Chad immediately ripped off Taylor's bottom and slipped off his trunks. Taylor slapped onto Chad and started to ride him at a medium pace. Both of them were burning with heat, passion and lust for one another and it was gonna burst anytime soon. Chad grabbed her hips and moved them faster. Taylor moaned louder and louder as they went faster. She arched her head back and held onto Chad's legs. Chad came first and his dick was shaking inside Taylor to make her come. Taylor screamed at the pleasure and laid on Chad. Both of them catched their breath as they felt the cold air from the A/C touch their bodies for the first time. They finally felt relaxed.

"I'm starting to like heat waves," Chad said. Taylor smiled and shook her head. She laid her chin on Chad's chest and looked at him.

"How long were you in my yard?" she asked.

"5 minutes I bet," Chad replied, "And you definetely should wear bathing suits in weather like this," Chad smirked.

"I'll try and remember that," Taylor said as she softly kissed him. Chad wrapped his arm around the naked Taylor and looked outside. He definetely was gonna like summer this year.

**What do you think? Still as I said, don't sue me for this. Anyways, review please!!! Thanks!**

**FCHS-HSMPrincess**


	5. Vanilla

**Hey Guys! Happy New Year! Welcome into 2007!! And to start off the New Year, here's a new chapter for the first of many chapters for my stories. Here it is: first updated chapter of 2007. 101 Kisses: Chaylor Style!!**

**101 Kisses Chapter 5**

**Vanilla**

Taylor woke up in the middle of the night lying straight up in her bed. She couldn't sleep. She knew that tomorrow was the big day. The day that she would actually head off to college. UCLA to be exact. Everyone in the gang was heading off a different way. Gabriella got accepted into MIT; Troy, Chad, and Jason were going to Texas A&M on a basketball scholarship; Sharpay and Ryan were going to Julliard; Kelsi was moving out to France to a university there and Zeke was going to Georgia State University for culinary skills. The whole gang knew that they would be separated after high school and sure they would have each other's contant information but it wouldn't be the same. They just had a going away party and they all left in tears, knowing that everyone was going in a different direction.

It was even harder for all the couples. Everyone was gonna be so far away that they couldn't continue the relationships. That's what devastated Taylor. She couldn't bare having life at all if Chad wasn't in it. She would miss him dearly and he would back. It was very hard on them exactly because they were the only couple to never had did 'it' in their life. Almost everyone went through it, minus Ryan, and nothing had happened. No diseases or pregnancies. It was the only thing that Taylor would take with her to college: her smartness and her virginity.

Taylor couldn't stand that someone other than Chad took her virginity. She _knew _that they would be together forever. They would grow up, get married and have little Taylor's and Chad's. That's the way they had planned their lives before the college time came. And now it was all over. There was only one thing to cheer Taylor up from this depression.

She slipped on her slippers and grabbed her robe. Quietly sneaking past her parents room, she went down the stairs, skipping the last two onto the hardwood floor. Taylor walked into the kitchen and picked up a bowl from the cabinet. She opened the freezer to pull out the Mayfield Vanilla Ice Cream jar. Opening the drawer and taking the ice cream scooper, she dunked it into the ice cream and put 4 scoops in the bowl. She rinsed the scooper out in the sink and put it in the dishwasher. Taylor went in the drawer to pull out her special ice cream spoon. It was her little Winnie the Pooh spoon she kept when she was a child. It was small so that when she ate ice cream and it was only a few minutes before her bed, she would eat the ice cream very slowly to keep her up and not getting to bed on time. It had worked everytime. Taylor smiled at the rememberance, reminding herself to pack the spoon with her when she left the next day.

Taking her time eating the ice cream, she looked around the whole house. She knew she was gonna miss it a lot, knowing that a lot of good times happened here. In the living room was when Chad and Taylor were making out and her parents had caught them. The kitchen was when her and her little sister had the huge flour fight that had started when their dog Baxter spilled flour on Taylor. The dining room was when the McKessie's had Christmas dinner and Chad was invited since his parents weren't home for Christmas. It was a lot of fun and her parents treated him like a real son. The outside porch held Taylor's surprise birthday party, which was a complete disaster since Chad had accidentally confessed about it to her before she got there. Yet it was a lot of fun.

Taylor smiled and tears started to form. Oh how she would miss those memories. She continued to eat her ice cream while wiping the tears that came down her face when a soft knock came from the screen that led outside. She looked up and smiled. Chad was outside in only his pajamas too, well his East High t-shirt and black pajama bottoms. Taylor jumped off the stool and ran to the door. When she opened it up, she greeted him with a big hug. He did the same that almost lifted her off the ground. They both left go and just smiled at each other.

"How did you know I was down here?" Taylor asked.

"I was already heading for your room when I saw that you weren't inside," Chad said as he walked inside. Taylor closed the door and walked back to her ice cream.

"You're eating vanilla ice cream; this is not a good sign McKessie," he joked.

Taylor only smiled and continued to eat her ice cream. Chad sighed and grabbed another spoon from the rack. He started to eat her ice cream when Taylor pulled the bowl back.

"No it's mine!" Taylor said.

Chad laughed and put the bowl inbetween them. "I will only eat a little, happy?" he said.

"Ok," she replied as she slipped another spoonful in her mouth.

"So what's wrong?" Chad asked her.

"You know what's wrong?" Taylor told him.

Chad sighed and put his spoon down. "Taylor, you know I love you and I don't want to see you cry. I promise when I get the chance, I'll come up to LA and see you,"

"It's not that," Taylor said as tears started to form in her eyes again.

"Then what is it?" Chad asked.

"It's...it's...we're still virgins, Chad. I wanted to lose my virginity to you, not some other loser that I might meet in college. I want my life to be with you," Taylor confessed. Tears came down her face and she stopped eating her ice cream. Chad leaned over and pulled her to him as she cried.

"I don't want to lose you to some dumb cheerleader, Chad. I'm too in love with you," Taylor continued, "I don't want you to forget about me,"

"I won't Taylor. I'll never forget you. We'll be together, Taylor. Just not in a few years or so," Chad said. Taylor pulled back from him and looked at him.

"But what if we fall in love with different people? Or I might forget about you? Or.." Taylor asked but was silenced with a kiss. She melted into his kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer. He pulled back and their foreheads touched.

"Don't worry about that, Taylor. I will still be in love with you no matter what. You are the one for me and I love you very much," Chad told her. He took his finger and wiped away the rest of her tears.

"I love you too, Chad. I won't forget about you," Taylor said, kissing him softly.

Chad responded and then pulled back. He ate the rest of the remaining ice cream and grabbed Taylor's hand as he led her upstairs.

"Where are we going, Chad?" Taylor asked him.

"To take care of our virginity problem," Chad said.

"But my parents are still here," Taylor told him.

Chad looked at her with a smirk on his face, "we can be quiet," he replied. He closed her door and pounced on her. They both fell onto the bed, kissing each other passionately. So there was a problem that was gonna be fixed for the both of them. And as they had made love for the first time that night, while trying to be quiet, they knew that this and many other stuff kept them strong.

They went through college without each other and went on few dates, but nothing came close to the love they shared for the other across the country. On special nights, they would talk on the phone and continue to eat vanilla ice cream. In their sophomore year, Chad left Texas A&M to be with Taylor in California and they continued their relationship and the vanilla nights. By the time graduation came for them, it was only a few months left before their baby arrived. They had lasted and lasted forever. By the strongness of their love and ice cream flavor, vanilla.

**What do you think? My ending really sucked but at least it was ok, right? Well, you know what to do? Review! Review! Review! For the new year!!! Thanks!**

**FCHS-HSMPrincess**


	6. Kohl: A Valentine Special

**Hi Peoples! It's Akilah again with the second part to my Valentine's Day oneshots. I hope you liked my cheesy CRC story. This one might be funny and sweet. Will not be that cheesy. So here we go! Next stop, 101 Kisses!**

**101 Kisses Chapter 6**

**Kohl (you'll see)**

Chad stirred in his bed late Saturday morning. The sun was shining brightly through his window. Oh why did he face the window every single morning? He yawned and stretched as he swung his feet over to the side of his bed. Chad sat up and walked over to his Sports Illustrated Bikini calendar, that had the head of Taylor on every model (it was the only way that Taylor would let him keep it) and crossed off another day. He looked at the days ahead until one day he took notice of.

Shocking notice.

"Holy sh…." Chad started to say but was interrupted by his cell phone ringing. He grabbed it off his desk and answered it.

"Hello?" Chad answered.

"Hey Chad!" a girl's voice said, "Happy early Valentine's Day!"

Chad smiled as he heard Taylor's voice but kinda frowned when she mentioned Valentine's Day. "Hey baby girl. What's going on?"

"Nothing much. Just hanging out at the house. You're ready for Valentine's Day?" she replied cheerfully.

"Uh yeah. Of course. I can't wait to spend it with you babe," Chad answered. That was the only holiday that he would always forget. He would never give or get anything on that day but now that he was with Taylor, he kept forgetting every time.

"Oh, Chad. You're so sweet. You're gonna love the present I got you," Taylor said.

'_She got me a present?'_ he thought. "I hope so," he stuttered, "I hope you like your present too,"

"You know I will. You give me the best presents," Taylor replied, "Well I have to go now. Bye Chad!"

"Bye," he said and closed his phone. He looked at the calendar and surely enough, tomorrow was Valentine's Day.

"Shit! I got to get her a present today," Chad muttered. He picked up his cell phone again as he went into his closet to find something to wear. On the phone, he was talking to a certain best friend for help.

"Hey Troy. What's up? Oh cool. Hey, what are you doing right now?"…..

**20 minutes later**

Chad waited outside the entrance to the Sunside Food Court at the local mall. Tons of people passed by him but he was looking only for one specific person. A few seconds later, someone tapped him on the shoulder and Chad jumped in fright.

"God, you scared me!" Chad exclaimed.

"Sorry man. I was hungry," Troy replied, finishing off his Taco Bell ½ lb Beef Combo Burrito, "so why are we here again?"

"I have to find Taylor a gift for Valentine's tomorrow," Chad explained.

"You didn't get her a present yet! What is wrong with you?" Troy exclaimed, "I got Gabi hers a week before,"

"I don't know, man. I never got anyone anything for Valentine's in a while. I kinda forgot," Chad said.

Troy sighed and shook his head. This might be one long day for him.

"Ok, well I'm glad you called me in advance, buddy. Now we're gonna go around the mall and find the perfect gift for Taylor. You ready?" he asked.

"I've been ready. Let's go!" Chad replied. They started out to the first store on their side of the mall.

**Two hours later…**

Troy and Chad plopped on one of the many benches in the mall. They made their way over the east side to the west and they found nothing.

"There's no use. I'm never gonna find the right gift for Taylor," Chad whined.

"I'm telling you, you should go back to Aeropostale** (don't own)** and get her the new jacket with a free teddy bear** (I made that up! I wish they did though.)** She'll love it!" Troy replied.

"My friend, do you want to spend $38.99 on a jacket and a teddy bear?" Chad asked.

"Ok, ok sorry. But it looked real nice," Troy finally said.

The two best friends sat on the bench thinking where else to go. It wasn't until a few minutes later, when Chad's light bulb in his brain lit up.

"Kohl's," he whispered.

"Kohl's?!" Troy yelled, "what is wrong with you today?"

"Troy, that's it. That's the store. It says to 'expect great things'; Taylor's present might be one of them!" Chad explained.

"Dude, now I know you've gone over the deep end," Troy replied, shaking his head.

"Just work with me on this, okay?" he asked.

"Okay," Troy said after a few seconds. They both left the mall and headed to the nearest Kohl's store.

**10 minutes later Kohl's….**

"So, what to get my girl for Valentine's?" Chad said, clasping his hands together.

"You bought her a dozen roses with a vase and a black medium sized teddy bear on the way here. What else can you get her?" Troy butted in.

"Hey, you can't tell me how much to spoil my girl. Now let's start over here," Chad replied, pointing to the jewelry department.

"Ok," Troy said, following the determined Chad. They reached the counter and they looked at all the jewelry. Kohl's were having a special on their Valentine jewelry. This was caught Chad's eye in the first place.

"You see anything yet?" Chad asked while scanning the displays.

"Uh, yeah. Right here," Troy said. Chad came back to where his best friend was and gasped. It was the most beautiful thing he has ever seen in jewelry.

It was a combination of two. First was a 14 karat Gold ¼-ct. Diamond Open-Heart Pendant and the 14 karat Gold 1/3-ct Diamond 2-Row Bangle Bracelet. Both of them were from the series, Love is a Journey. **(URL on my profile. The necklace is BEAUTIFUL!)**

Chad stared at it in awe and imaged Taylor wearing it. She looked marvelous in the image.

"This is the one, Troy. This is it," Chad whispered.

"Finally!" Troy yelled. Chad asked for the assistant and asked for that combination jewelry set. He bought it with the help of Troy and when the box touched his hands, he was ecstatic.

"Yes! I have a present for my girlfriend. No longer will I ever be without a present for Valentine's Day!" Chad exclaimed.

"Chad?" a voice said behind him. He turned around and was shocked to see…..

"Taylor!?" he replied.

"What are you doing here?" they simultaneously said.

"You first!" Taylor said afterwards.

"Dang it! Well…." Chad started.

"You were just buying me a present for Valentine's?" Taylor asked.

Chad nodded, knowing that he was caught.

"I thought you had it," Taylor said, her voice dropping a little.

"Baby, I..uh..had forgot about it. It's been a long time since I've gotten anyone a present for anyone for Valentine's. And then when you had called me saying that you had a present for me, I thought that I didn't have anything for you," Chad explained.

"Chad," she replied, touching his cheek, "you didn't have to get me anything at all. All I need is you. You can just bring yourself as a present to me,"

"I'm glad I know that now. But what about you? What are you doing here?" Chad asked. This time it was Taylor who had started to blush.

"Well…." Taylor started.

"You didn't have a present for me, didn't you?" Chad asked her. Taylor nodded, looking away.

"We have the same situation, Chad. I never got anyone a present for Valentine's either," Taylor said, softly.

"What are the odds?" Chad whispered. He pulled her close to him and they hugged. Everyone in the store awed at the couple, Troy and Gabriella rolling their eyes at them.

"What were you doing here, anyways?" Troy asked Gabi.

"Helping Taylor. We were all over the mall today, finding something for him," Gabriella replied.

Troy didn't say nothing else; he just smiled and shook his head.

"What?" Gabriella asked.

"Nothing. Let's leave them be in here," Troy said, putting his arm around her. Gabriella smiled and they both left the store.

Chad and Taylor let go and just smiled at each other.

"So what did you get me?" Taylor asked.

"Like I'm telling you. You can wait until tomorrow," Chad replied.

"I'll have my ways," Taylor replied. She fully kissed him on the lips, him responding in a heartbeat. After a few seconds, she pulled him back, leaving him breathless.

"What about now?" Taylor smirked.

"Hmm…" Chad said, leaning in as if to kiss her again, "nope," he whispered.

"Uh! Fine, I'll wait until tomorrow!" Taylor said, reluctantly.

"Thank you. Now let's get out of here. I'll take you home," Chad replied.

Taylor kissed him softly on the lips. "Thanks," she replied, "I forgot I had rode with Gabi,"

"Yeah, so where were you exactly today?" Chad asked as they walked to the parking lot.

"Me and Gabi hit the mall first, all over!"

Chad laughed at the statement.

"What's so funny?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you,"

**That's it! I'm done! That was part 2 of my Valentine update! Hopefully, it was better than the cheesy Chaylor Romance Challenge. You know what to do. R&R!**

**Happy Valentine's Day!**


	7. Mistranslation

**Hello! I'm back yet again with another great new chapter. It's for 101 Kisses and I hope you enjoy it. Translations are on the bottom! Enjoy, from the just-turned-15 PrincessChaylor10.**

**101 Kisses Chapter 6**

**Mistranslation**

"Chad, this is amazing! You really didn't have to go all out like this," Taylor exclaimed.

"I know but it's the least I can do for a beautiful girl like you," Chad replied, putting him arm around her shoulder and kissing her head.

"I know babe, but it's Milan, Chad. The second most beautiful city in Italia," Taylor said in an Italian accent. They were in their hotel room, on the balcony, that had overlooked the whole city of Milan. It was a beautiful site, especially for the two lovers.

"You always wanted to come here so with the help of our parents and part of my remainder college savings, I made it possible for us to have an amazing Italian trip," Chad explained.

"You're the best, Chad. Thank you," Taylor thanked, kissing him on the cheek.

"Oh, you know you can do better!" Chad joked. Taylor rolled her eyes and kissed him softly on the lips. Chad smiled, slipping his tongue in her mouth, loving the taste of her.

They have been going out for 5 years and it was a great journey all the way. They would fight a lot and sometimes they led to breakups. But as always, they could never get enough of one another and soon get back together.

The reason Chad had brought Taylor to Italy wasn't just for their enjoyment. He had a surprise for her. A HUGE one at that. Chad Danforth was going to propose to Taylor, to show how much he really truly loved her. From when he first had a date with her and as he started to get to know her, he knew that she was the one. The one that will complete him. He had planned on proposing to her that night after a day full of fun. It was all arranged before they got there. It was going to be a night that they'll never forget, Italian style!

Their make out session soon ended by the ringing of Taylor's phone. She pulled away and grabbed her phone off the bed.

"Hello…hey mom…..yeah, yeah we made it in," Taylor said over the phone. She looked over at Chad and mouthed 'mom' to him. He nodded and continued to look out at the city. It was pretty big for it not to be the capital of Italy. There was tons of people roaming around in the streets, either walking or riding in cars or scooters. Chad enjoyed the atmosphere a lot.

Getting bored quickly, he went back inside and went through his suitcase that was on their bed. Chad pulled out "Italian for Dummies" book and continued to read where he left off at. On the flight, he had learned the normal saying that everyone says and a whole lot of words. He was still trying to learn how to say 'will you marry me?' in Italian; it was kinda difficult for him. When he had flipped to the next page, Taylor jumped onto the bed, landing right beside him.

"What'cha reading?" Taylor asked, looking at the front cover of the book, "Italian for Dummies?! Can you give that a rest? You've been reading that book for the last week and during the flight!"

"And there is still 30 more pages to go, Taylor!" Chad replied back, trying to mesmerize that 4 word phrase into his mind. Taylor grabbed the book and threw it across the room.

"Hey! I was learning something!" Chad exclaimed.

"Not anymore! Give it a rest, Chad please?" Taylor pleaded, kissing him on the lips.

Chad groaned, pulling away from her. "Fine, but if you ask for salad and you get snail, don't say I didn't warn you," he said.

"Ok!" Taylor replied, pulling him on top of her. Chad smirked and passionately kissed her. Slipping off her cardigan, he slowly kissed down her neck.

"_Bello…esotico…erotico…_Oh Taylor," Chad softly said as he kissed down her body, exposing more of her skin. Taylor moaned and giggled softly, loving how the Italian words rolled off his tongue. He reached back up to her face and softly caressed her cheek.

"_Il mio dio, lei è cosí perfeziona"_ Chad whispered to her, complimenting her. Taylor blushed at the compliment. She didn't know that much of the language but she had lessons from her dad. She knew exactly what Chad said.

"_La sua faccia, i suoi occhi, le sue labbra. ..oh cosí dolce," _Chad continued, kissing every part of her face and ending at her lips. Taylor responded, slipping her tongue in his mouth. She wrapped her arms around his waist and slowly slipped off his shirt. He only pulled back to slip the shirt over his head. He leaned back down and kissed Taylor again, letting the Italian atmosphere take over each other as he continued to swoon Taylor in Italian….

**5 hours later..**

Chad's phone vibrated on the counter near the bed. Chad groaned and lazily reached out for it. He flipped it open; it was a reminder of the dinner at 7:45. He looked at the clock at it was just turning 5pm. Chad sat up and yawned loudly but remembered that Taylor was still sleep next to him. He looked over at her and smiled. She had softly moved a bit and was smiling, like she was in a dream. Chad kissed her forehead and quietly got out of bed, in his boxers that had been on all this time **(so now you know they didn't do much)**, and went into the bathroom to get a shower.

After a few minutes, Taylor reached out to the other side of the bed, feeling for Chad. She felt just the sheets but no Chad. She opened her eyes and lifted her head. Chad wasn't in the bed, but the bathroom light was on. Taylor yawned and sat up in the bed. Reaching for her robe on the chair next to the bed, she put it on and walked over to the balcony once again. She grabbed her camera that she left out on the porch table and started taking pictures of the streets, buildings, almost everything around her. Chad came out of the bathroom soon after and saw Taylor on the balcony again, photographer mode. Chad smiled and snuck behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"What'cha doing?" he asked softly.

"Taking pictures for everyone," Tay replied, as she tried to get a picture of birds on top of a building. After the picture was taken, she put the camera down on the table and turned around towards Chad.

"Well, now that you're down, maybe we can get a move on," Chad told her.

"What move on? We were in the hotel the whole time so far," Taylor questioned.

"I know, but I planned a lovely dinner for us in 2 hours and I suggest you get ready since it _Chad_takes you an hour anyways," Chad smirked.

Taylor gasped and hit him on the arm. "And yet you can still pack a punch!" Chad shouted.

She smiled and walked away from Chad. "That's what you love about me though!" she told him. Taylor sat down on the bed and started raiding her suitcases for something to wear. Chad smiled at her and sneakily, picked up the Italian for Dummies book off the floor and continued to read it._'This is gonna be one long night' _Chad thought.

**1 hour and 45 minutes later...**

"Are you ready now?" Chad asked for what seemed to be the fiftith time already. He was dressed in a black suit, white shirt and black bow-tie, and black shoes. He had finished reading the book an hour ago and was reciting the words in his mind for the rest of the time.

"If you keep asking me that, I'll take longer," Taylor replied from the bathroom. Chad sighed and sat back down on the bed. He reached for the book once more and flipped to his marked page. While he was continuing to memorize the words, Taylor soon came out of the bathroom.

_""_

"So...what do you think?" Taylor asked. Chad looked up and immediately dropped his jaw...and the book.

Taylor was wearing a creme halter dress that fit and showed all her sexy curves. Her hair all in curls, she was wearing creme pumps and few jewelry on her wrists, ears and neck.

"Well?" Taylor asked.

"You're a goddess in that dress," Chad breathed.

Taylor blushed and smiled, "Why thank you. Now are you ready?"

"I've been ready!" Chad jumped up. Taylor smiled and grabbed her purse.

"Let's go, ladies first," Chad said, opening the hotel door for Taylor.

She left out the room and Chad followed, not knowing about the night ahead.

**40 minutes later...**

"_Grazie per il giro,_" Chad said to the cab driver as he paid. Taylor stepped out the car and stood in awe at the building.

Chad came out of the car and placed his hand on Taylor's hip. "Here we are!"

"Wow, Chad, you really didn't have to do this," Taylor told him.

"Like I said, I wanted to and you know we deserve the trip," Chad replied back as they entered the building.

"Yeah, I could wish if Gabi could see this. The famous Quadri in Piazza San Marco. She always wanted to come here," Taylor cited. **AN- That's a real restaurant in Italy. I looked it up!**

Chad shook his head and sighed. They walked up to the waiter at the front table and called for their table.

"_Radrizzi questo senso_" the waiter said. He led them tons of tables up to the top of the whole resterant. Candles were down the aisle and it lead to a beautiful table with white and brown linen. Taylor gasped at the sight and clasped Chad's hand. Chad only smiled at her and pulled out her chair for her. Once they were settled in, Taylor was very giddy in her seat.

"Chad, it's so beautiful up here! How did you do this?" she asked.

"Taylor, what you don't know can't hurt you," Chad replied **(An- Now where did that line come from?)**

Taylor smiled at Chad's inside joke. "I mean it, Chad. You can see the whole view of the city from here. Probably the whole country,"

"I know, and it's all for you," Chad told her.

Taylor looked back at him in confusion, "What do you mean?"

Chad took a deep breath and began, "Taylor, when I first met you, I always thought that we would never have to deal with anything with each other because of our different status. But when I got to know you, it changed my whole point of view of you. You're not just the boring, egotastic science geek but a sweet, cute, and amazing girl. Over the past few years as I gotten to know you better, I feel like I'll be with you forever. My father always told me to look out for that special one and I have. The more that I got to know about you, the more the decision became clear. So we got into some fights, but we made up and fights is what all couples go through. But I know I can look past that and see a beautiful woman who loves me for how I am. And that just made my decision as clear as ever,"

He got down next to Taylor and held her hand. "Taylor..._Lo daterete_?

"What? Chad..I think we already are," Taylor told him, giggling.

Chad snapped his fingers. _Just when I was about to say it, I can't remember! _he thought. He kept his position and repeated.

"Taylor..._Lo scoperete_?" Chad repeated. This time, Taylor wasn't laughing. She was disgusted.

"What?!" She said in an angry voice.

"What did I say?" he asked.

"We're not even married and you still want to! Chad, we've been over this," Taylor told him.

_Shoot, I didn't mean to say that_, Chad thought again. He soon got agitated with himself.

"I'm gonna go use the bathroom. Hopefully, you'll have your translations together," Taylor exclaimed, leaving him alone on the roof.

Chad sighed and hit his hand on his leg. "Why can't I remember the words?" he asked himself. He continued to pace around the table trying to remember. After 2 minutes, he gave up and sat in the chair.

"I'm so stupid. I can't even get the words right to ask her to marry me. I wonder what she thinks of me now," Chad said to the air.

"Well, for one, I don't think you're stupid," a voice said softly. He looked up to see Taylor at the doorway. Chad hoped that she didn't hear him in the past few minutes but he knew that she did.

"You were gonna ask to marry me?" she asked softly.

"Well, in Italian, but yeah," Chad said, slowly walking towards her.

"Why did you say it? In English though?" Taylor asked.

"I just wanted to impress you. To do something that probably no one has done before," Chad explained.

"You didn't have to do all of this, just to ask my hand in marriage. And the Italian, you could have asked me or just said it plain out. I would never think different of you," Taylor told him, smiling.

"So does this mean..." Chad asked.

Taylor giggled, "Of course, I'll marry you!"

"YES! YES YES! Hallejuah! Do you know how much I love you?" Chad exclaimed. He picked her up and spun her around like a little girl. She laughed and when let down, she gave him a huge passionate kiss. He responded to it immediately and pulled out the ring. He slipped it on her finger as they both smiled.

"This is the best thing ever!" Chad told her.

"I know, _Ti amo,_ Chad" Taylor whispered to him.

"I love you too, Taylor," Chad replied, kissing her once more.

**So what do you think? Two stories in one night. Now I'm pooped. Thanks for all the reviews so far! You know what to do! R&R! **

**PrincessChaylor10**

Translations (in order which they appear)

1. Attractive…exotic…erotic

2. My god, you're so perfect.

3. Your face, your eyes, your lips, oh so sweet

4. Thanks for the ride.

5. Right this way

6. Will you date me?

7. Will you fuck me?

8. I love you


	8. Night Will Never Stay

**101 Kisses Chapter 8**

**Night will Never Stay**

There are times when I can just wish the day would go by already. There are times when I just want the night to end. Probably why I saw all these things because it's just stress over basketball, the fame and my wife.

But when it comes to _that_ night, it always goes fast. What I mean is this...

------------------------------------------------

Chad Danforth is a superstar at basketball. Playing for the Miami Heat, he's like the renewed Shaq! He has the fame that he always wanted from high school. With loads of money and a beautiful actress as his wife, what more can he ask for?

But there are times like these when he just wants to get away from it all. His wife expects him to be with her more and his coach is pushing him to the limit when Chad can actually get sore and tired. The times like these where he heads off to the other side of Miami...to visit his ex-girlfriend.

Taylor and Chad were the second it-couple at East High. They did everything together; he even convinced her to go out for the girls basketball team, which she made! A perfect match, as students and faculty say about them. Until it was time for graduation. They had broken up before graduation because Chad had cheated on Taylor with another girl at prom. Let's just say Chad + a cheerleader + Vodka + a bedroom a broken heartache for Taylor. Taylor was devastated about it and didn't talk to Chad ever since.

Now they both live in the same city and Chad could never get enough of her. They kinda talk now but when Chad is in full stress mode, he goes to her for relief. In more than just talking...

--------------------------------------------------------------

Chad was driving in his Hummer down the highway heading towards Taylor's house. He had another arguement with his wife about him not spending enough time with her. He explained to her about his busy schedule and it almost landed him a divorce. Luckily, he was able to calm his wife down before leaving the house. After a few minutes, he had called her and told her that he was going over to a friend's house. Afterwards, he called Taylor, telling her that he was coming.

Chad knew this was bad on both of their counts but he couldn't help it. At times like these, he couldn't help but come back for more. It was like a drug that kept him hooked. Taylor tries to make him stop but he always has his way to persuade her. And it works almost everytime...

He pulled up to her 3 acre property. She was a successful lawyer in the Miami-Dade area and was a attractive bacherlorette. She hasn't dated in over 2 years because of her first date in the Miami area when she was 19. Jonothan was the name and he was very cute and hot. In the end, he ended up date raping her and she had him arrested and sent to jail. After that, she never dated again, worried about it happening again.

Chad got out of his car and headed off towards the back of the house. Her light was on as always in her room. Chad smiled and lifted the doormat, grabbing the silver key. Unlocking the door, he let himself in and smelt the wonderful smell of vanilla and cinammon. He skipped 2 steps at a time up the stairs towards Taylor's room. Chad opened the door to her room at the end of the hallway softly and saw her sitting at her dresser, brushing her sleek black hair. He crept up behind her and covered her eyes. Taylor's soft giggle came out of her mouth.

"Chad," she said, with an mixed attitude. Chad rolled his eyes and grabbed her hands, pulling her up and wrapping them around his neck.

"I need to be de-stressed," Chad said, in a sexy voice, "can you help me?"

"Chad, not again! You know you're married! What happens if someone finds out?" Taylor asks.

"We've been over this, Tay. No one is gonna find out. I changed the license plate before I left the house," Chad told her.

"Chad..." she groaned but was silenced when his lips touched hers. She fell into him and kissed back, like he knew she would. A few seconds later, he pulled back, leaving her breathless.

"Tay...don't be worried. No one will ever find out. It's our little secret," Chad smirked, sliding his hand up her slik pajama top. Taylor shivered from his touch and moaned softly.

"One...last...time..." she breathed, knowing it wasn't gonna be the last time. Chad smiled and kissed her once more. Taylor responded and slipped her tongue into his mouth. They started a make-out session as Chad laid her softly down onto the bed. Leaving her lips and descending down her neck, Taylor moaned louder, feeling his soft lips all over her body. They soon slipped each others clothes off and explored each other's bodies once more...relieving stress all throughout the night...

--------------------------------------------------------------------

I wake up to hear the birds chirping. It was morning once again; the night had left before I had a chance to relive it over again. I look down to my right and see my beautiful ex sleeping soundly. Times like these when I wished I married her instead of Maria. The time on her clock was 7:25am. I groan softly; too early to be up. It was only a Sunday though, I wish I didn't have anything to do.

Taylor moved softly in her sleep and cuddled more into me. I wrap my arm around her waist and inhale her scent. I can't get enough of her even if I wanted to. Not that I wouldn't but I would...I think. Anyways, she's the one who keeps me solid and firm. If I can just turn back the hands of time and not cheat on her, maybe we would still be together. Kissing her shoulder softly, I nuzzled it with my cheek and she soon woke up.

"Hey," she said in a croaky voice.

"Morning," I replied back.

"What time do you have to leave now?" she asked.

"I have a meeting at 12:30 so I can at least stay for breakfast...maybe more," I reply, biting down on her smooth skin.

She moaned and turned to look at me again and groans, "Chad...".

All I do is just give her the look. The one persuasive look that she can never get enough of. She sighs and gets out of bed.

"Fine whatever. But I seriously mean it. Last time!" my ex tells me as she puts on her robe. I sit up and grab her hand, kissing her lips with passion once more. She pulls back before I could pull her into the bed.

"I have breakfast to make," she says, leaving the room. I laugh softly and fall back onto the bed. Sometimes with her, the night never stays, but it's always second best...in the morning.

**Review please! Thank you! First and last part of story in Chad's POV. Rest is in 3rd POV **

**Inspiration for oneshot- Because of You by Neyo.**

**PrincessChaylor10**


	9. Lonliness

**What's going on everyone? I'm back with another great update. I'm on a roll today and yet I'm still behind my alerts. But as always, I'll catch up. But for now, here's another great chapter of...101 Kisses!**

**101 Kisses Chapter 9**

**Loneliness**

_University of California, Long Beach; 07:49pm, Friday night; Taylor's dorm room._

_There you are, in a darken room,_

_And you're all alone, looking out the window._

_Your heart is cold and lost the will to love_

_Like a broken arrow_

Taylor looked out her window, sadness in her eyes. It was Friday yet again and again, her friends begged her to come hang out with them. Of course, she didn't want to go because it would seem of her as a fifth wheel since her friends Jamie and Brenda had boyfriends that they were going with. It just wouldn't seem right going out with her friends without looking at them and longing for that special someone on her side.

It was weird of her to feel like this but she has been feeling it, almost every weekend. Ever since, the fateful day when her 3 year boyfriend and her broke up for long distance issues. She knew that it would happen, no one could keep a long distance relationship, no matter how much they are in love with one another. It was just too hard to see one go to California while another goes to Kentucky. Taylor can just remember the look on Chad's face when Taylor had drove away from his house,not saying another word to him. It was a sad day for them both, partially because it was raining at the time. It was hard on both of them to see the other go.

_Here I stand in the shadows (in the shadows)_

_Come to me, come to me, can't you see that..._

Taylor had tried to move on, go out with other guys and such. But none would compare to the love she received from her true love, Chad Danforth. It just didn't feel right, trying to fill up the other gap that was missing. Her friends try to help but nothing would work. So here was Taylor, lonely yet again, on a Friday night. And she was sick of it.

Getting up from her seat by the window, she grabbed her flip flops and her car keys. It was time for a drive. She left her dorm room and went down to her car. Starting it up, she drove down the road and to an abandoned spot on the beach. Locking the car, she went down onto the beach, leaving her shoes at the car. Taylor slowly walked down to the water and the waves came up to her, only going up to her ankles. She sighed and continued to wade in the water, pulling up her crops above her knees. She continued to wade in the water, thinking of all the times she and Chad had before they had to depart.

_Nobody wants to be lonely_

_Nobody wants to cry_

_My body's longing to hold you _

_So bad, it hurts inside_

_Time is precious and it's slipping away,_

_And I've been waiting for you all of my life._

_Nobody wants to be lonely,_

_So now, why don't you let me love you?_

Tears forming in her eyes of all the memories, she came back from the water and sat down in the sand. She drew a heart with a T&C in it and she started to cry. Taylor missed Chad dearly and didn't want to replace him with no one else. But she knew she had to let go and yet it was too hard for her. Loneliness had soon became a huge problem for Taylor McKessie.

_University of Kentucky, 09:50pm Friday Night, Chad's dorm room_

_Can you hear my voice?_

_Can you hear my song?_

So your heart can find me

And suddenly you're

Flying down the stairs

Into my arms, baby

Chad laid back in his bed, sadness also in his eyes. But a little happiness was in his heart. He was going to be flying out to California tonight to play in a tournament for a few weeks. The sadness was in his eyes because of what he probably would walk into. What if Taylor had a boyfriend? What if she didn't? Those thoughts filled his mind when he first heard about him going out to stay in UC of Long Beach for a few weeks. It was perfect for him because he might be able to see the love of his life again. Right now, he was nothing without her.

Sure, a lot of girls had attracted him in more than one way, but none of them could compare to what Taylor had. She had brains, brawn, beauty and everything else that Chad couldn't describe but knew she had. They had broken up 3 years ago over a future relationship that wouldn't work out. He really took it deep because he knew that somehow they would make it work. But Taylor had already made her decision, and left him all alone with no one to love. It was like Taylor took a part of his heart and ran away with it. It left him in a state of loneliness.

_Before I start going crazy,_

_Come to me, come to me, because I'm dying..._

Chad hoped that with him going to California would help him mend his heart of the loneliness that he has. The door to his room opens and it's his BFF, Troy. He and Gabriella had came with him up to University of Kentucky so he wouldn't be alone and do something stupid. Telling Chad it was time to go, Chad picked up his belongings and headed out the door behind Troy. It was time to face love and truth once again.

_Nobody wants to be lonely_

_Nobody wants to cry_

_My body's longing to hold you _

_So bad, it hurts inside_

_Time is precious and it's slipping away,_

_And I've been waiting for you all of my life._

_Nobody wants to be lonely,_

_So now, why don't you let me love you?_

_University of Long Beach, 10:32pm Friday night; Taylor's dorm room._

Taylor was back in her room, watching The Notebook on Lifetime. It was coming to the part when Noah and Allie were kissing in the rain. Ice cream and popcorn surrounding the depressed Taylor, she watched with tears forming in her eyes. The visual reminded her so much of her young love with Chad. Almost everything did, nowadays and she couldn't take it anymore. She only wanted to be loved by one person and he wasn't even here. He was on the other side of the country.

_I want to feel you near me,_

_Just like the air you're breathing,_

_I need you here in my life,_

_Don't walk away_

_Don't walk away,_

_Don't walk away, walk away, oh..._

She soon heard a knock at her door. Wiping the tears from her eyes and cleaning up her living room, she went and answered the door. Gabriella was in the doorway, a huge smile on her face. Taylor smiled back as the best friends hugged. She soon saw Troy too, hugging him back.

_Nobody wants to be lonely,_

Telling Taylor they had a surprise for her, Taylor smiled with a confused look on her face. When she saw Chad in front of her, she took a huge breath and almost choked on it. He looked the same as he did before, but only muscular, taller and way more hotter. They both just stared at each other, not believing their eyes.

_Nobody wants to cry..._

Rushing towards her, Chad pulled her into a passionate kiss. Everything just exploded in each other's bodies as they kissed. They spent no time, plunging tongues into each other's mouths, finding and claiming what was rightfully theirs. Chad pulled her closer to him as they both melted in each other's arms. Taylor rejoiced inside her body and pulled him in deeper into the kiss. Troy and Gabriella took this as a signal to close the door and leave them be.

_Nobody wants to be lonely_

_Nobody wants to cry (Nobody wants to cry)_

_My body's longing to hold you (Is longing to hold you)_

_So bad, it hurts inside (Hurts inside)_

_Time is precious and it's slipping away,_

_And I've been waiting for you all of my life._

_Nobody wants to be lonely,_

_So now, why don't you let me love you?_

Chad lifted her up and her legs wrapped around his waist as they continued to kiss. They pulled back, trying to catch their breath. They looked at each other, making sure that this wasn't a dream.

"Are you still single?" Chad slowly asked.

Taylor nodded and asked him back. He nodded too and they kissed once more, with less aggression and more with love. She led him to her bedroom and they closed the door behind themselves, taking themselves into a reunion that will last all night long.

**So, that's that. My inspiration song for this was Nobody Wants to be Lonely by Ricky Martin and Christina Aguilera. Hope you guys like it! You know what to do. R&R!!**

**-PrincessChaylor10**


	10. A Bit of Color

**Day 2 of All Stories Updating is here. Hello everyone again! I hope you guys enjoyed the new chapter of Walk Me Home. Luckily, this story will NOT be ending anytime soon like Walk Me Home. I have at least 91 more themes to do! I had made a goal and a promise to myself to do all 101 themes before I graduate. It'll be my greatest masterpiece! (looks off proudly). Anyways, so here' s the newest chapter of 101 Kisses. Enjoy!!**

**101 Kisses Chapter 10 (YAY!!)**

**A Bit of Color**

Chad was sitting at his desk, drawing yet another great piece of art. He always kept a secret about him loving the art and the love to draw. If you look through all his old binders and notebooks from high school and college, you could see all his little doodles to his big page drawings. Ever since he found out his best friend's secret to singing, he thought it was ok to tell everyone about his love to draw.

He hasn't been seen without a piece of paper and a pencil ever since.

Chad was drawing an abstract drawing on his desk, after being in there 2 hours only to draw, eat and sharpen his pencil. Biting his lip, he turned the paper onto the side to get another angle at what he was trying to do. Some of his drawings were posted up in the Art Museum in town and some of them were auctioned off at art buyings. Either way, he loved it and the money was rolling in like a river flowing down a waterfall.

And his girl loved it all the way.

Chad laid back on his chair and smiled. He was almost done and yet he wasn't tired at all. He leaned back down and continued to finish his work while the door softly opened.

"You're still working on it?" a girl asked.

"Yeah, babe, I'm almost done," Chad replied, still looking down at the paper.

The girl smiled and walked over to Chad. She sat on the arm rest of the chair and looked at the picture as he continued to draw. After turning the paper to different angles, he was finally done.

"There, all done," Chad proclaimed.

The girl looked at it to the left and then to the right, "It looks good but..."

"But what?" Chad asked.

"It needs...a bit of color," she said.

"Taylor...a bit of color? It looks perfectly fine," Chad told her.

"I know but it just needs it. Without it, this piece of art looks so...bland," Taylor replied.

"Oh really? Well, you go 'put some color' on it and if it turns out wrong, I'm gonna hate you," Chad explained, looking up at her.

"Don't worry, it'll look great," Taylor said, kissing his cheek. She took the paper and headed out of the office. Chad smiled and rolled his eyes, so they both were into the arts.

They both had a job at a art facility while Taylor is still in grad school, getting her master's in art. Chad has his bachelor's and he kisses it everyday, remembering and thanking God for his incredible ability to draw. Taylor was a lover for color and loved to paint. She also had pieces of art that were put up in the art museum and sold in art auctions. Comparing the two together, they were like the two pieces that fit into the big puzzle.

A few minutes after checking his e-mail, he escaped out the back door that led to the driveway. It, of course, had a basketball goal at the end of it so Chad could still keep up his mad skills. He picked up the basketball from the yard and shot it to the goal. Nothing but net! He continued to shoot until he saw a school bus stop at the house. Some of the kids called out to Chad and he waved back when he saw his son come from out of the bus.

"Hey Sean," Chad called out to his 8 year old son. (**A/N- So that's makes Chad and Taylor 30 years old which means that they had Sean when they were 22)**

"Hey dad!" Sean said back, running towards his dad. He dropped his backpack and ran into his dad's arms. Chad hugged him and soon felt another set of arms around his legs. He smiled and looked down at his 6 year old daughter Leslie.

"Hi daddy!!" she smiled.

"Hey Les," Chad smiled back. He set Sean back down on the ground and spun Leslie around. Leslie giggled and he let her back down.

"I drew you and mommy something today," Leslie told him.

"I drew you and mommy something too," Sean said.

"Great guys! You didn't have to," Chad rolled his eyes. Their refrigerator door was already filled with drawings that the children did when either at school or at home. The other pictures they drew were placed in the foyer cabinet. Their children were catching the family art fever!

"It was a...a...national coloring day!" Sean replied.

"Oh! I knew that," Chad said back, totally forgetting about it. _'Maybe that's why Taylor wanted to color my piece,'_ Chad thought.

"Can we basketball with you too?" Leslie asked, picking up the basketball with her small hands.

"Sure, squirt!" Chad smiled. They soon played a game of basketball which led to a tickle fight on the lawn. While they were laughing on the grass, Taylor opened the front door and yelled, "It's snack time!"

Sean and Leslie got up and ran inside, grabbing their backpacks in the process. Chad smiled and brushed some grass of his shorts and headed inside, behind his children. Once he was inside, Sean and Leslie were showing their mom their drawings.

"Look, mommy! I drew you a horsie!!" Leslie exclaimed, showing her mom a picture of a brown and white horse on green grass.

"That's beautiful, Les," Taylor smiled, taking it from her daughter.

"I drew you a jungle! Filled with lions, tigers, gorillas and...and.." Sean tried to remember.

"It's ok, baby. I still love it!" Taylor told him, "Now go eat your sandwiches,"

Sean and Leslie went into the dining room and sat at the table. They said their grace and dug into their grilled cheese sandwiches, Chad and Taylor looking at them with smiles on their faces.

"They're gonna be the next Danforth artists," Taylor smiled.

"Yeah, I know. They're growing up so fast, and their drawings are getting better," Chad replied, looking down at their 2 drawings for each parent.

"I know, their teachers sent me e-mails, saying how talented they are getting with their drawings," Taylor told him.

"Really? That's amazing," Chad said, hugging Taylor close.

"I know," Taylor smiled again. They were getting ready to kiss when a cry was heard from the baby walkie-talkie. Taylor sighed again and grabbed the walkie talkie.

"It's Junior again. I'll be back," Taylor said, kissing his cheek, "your abstract is on your desk,"

"Ok," he called back. Making sure Sean and Leslie were ok, he walked into his office and saw his drawing on his desk, filled with brilliant mixes of colors that really made it stand out. Taylor had made sure that the black from the drawing stuck out by outlining with a black paintbrush. Everything else really brought the picture out and showed its meaning. Chad smiled at what his wife had done when he felt arms around his neck.

"You did an amazing job," Chad congratulated.

"Thank you baby," Taylor smiled, "I tried my best,"

"You know I can't wait until you get your masters," Chad told her.

"Really? Why is that?" Taylor asked.

"Because you will always add color to all my drawings," Chad said.

"No way! I love you!" Taylor replied, hugging him.

"I love you too," Chad said back. They kissed passionately and she sat down on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. Like any other teenage couple in love, they still had their 'moments' together. Chad pulled her closer and his hands started going under her baby blue flower tee when all of a sudden...

CRASH!! "Ow, that hurt Sean!!" Leslie cried.

Chad and Taylor pulled back and sighed. "We will never get any time together, huh?"

"I don't know. I sense a celebration tonight, when the kids go to bed..." Chad smirks as he started to kiss her neck.

"Oooh Chad," Taylor moaned, falling into his embrace again.

"MOM!!! Sean hit me," Leslie yelled.

"It was an accident! I was trying to put the remote back on the couch," Sean responded.

"I'm coming!!" Taylor exclaimed back at the children. She got up off his lap and kissed him once more.

"What are you going to do to them?" Chad asked.

"Like always," Taylor replied with a wink. She left the office and went into the living room, "so who wants to do some finger painting outside?"

"ME!!" the children exclaimed. Taylor and the kids left outside to the porch and started to finger paint. Chad smiled at the three and left upstairs to check up on their 4 month old son, Junior. He was gurgling happily in his little crib as soon as he saw his father. Chad smiled at him and placed his index finger in Junior's palm.

"You're gonna be the next Danforth artist, aren't you?" Chad asked his son. All Junior did was gurgle and smile. Chad smiled back and thought, _'All he needs is..a bit of color to play with,'_

**So what do you think? It's a future Chaylor one-shot filled with romantic fluff and family fun! Hope you guys liked it a lot. Tomorrow's update will be of Moonlight Dancing!!! OOOOHHHH, I know you all are awaiting that! Let me know what you think of this chapter!**

**Don't forget: NEW STORY IDEAS!! Vote in order what you want to see first! Poll ends June 30th! **

**-PrincessChaylor10**


	11. Kimono: Part 1

**What's going on everyone? I hope you all liked Walk Me Home and Chaylor Romance Challenge. I'm back with more updates that you will definitely enjoy before I head back to school. Anyways, here's another fabulous chapter of 101 Kisses.**

**101 Kisses Chapter 11 Part 1**

**Kimono (Japanese Robes)**

"Chad...come on, give it back!" Taylor groaned to Chad.

"No, not until you tell me what's this about," Chad replied, sticking the folded paper higher in the air. Taylor jumped high to try and get the note out of Chad's hands. This was pretty usual between the couple, especially on the 2nd week of the month.

Ever since they started to date, they had made a special date on every 2nd Saturday of the month. It was their "Cultural Night" as Taylor had called it. They would eat and do things from a different culture, like Italian, Mexican, Irish, French and much more. It was their 6th time doing this and Chad always never knew which culture they would do until the day before.

On Thursdays, he would always steal her little notes that she make for it and try to read it. But then all the time...

Taylor got on top of the seat, grabbed the note from him and plopped back down onto the floor.

...she always gets it back.

"Hey! No fair!" Chad said.

"Total fair," Taylor smiled, waving the note in the air.

"Come on guys! Enough flirting; the whole school doesn't need another replay," Sharpay said, sitting down at their lunch table. The couple rolled their eyes and got back into their seats.

"Why won't you tell me what it is?" Chad groaned.

"Because, I always tell you on Friday. It gives you a day advance to get ready. And also, it takes a long process to think of what we have used and what we haven't," Taylor explained.

"Whatever," Chad sighed, putting his arm around her. Taylor kissed him on the cheek and went back to talking to the girls. Chad did the same with the guys, but both still their eyes on the other.

**With the girls**

"So, how are you gonna pull this off?" Sharpay asked Taylor.

"I have no clue yet. But I know it's gonna be special since we've been together for 6 months," Taylor smiled.

"Wait, you thinking about..." Gabriella started. Taylor nodded and the girls squealed in excitement. The guys looked over at the girls like they were crazy. The girls just laughed it off and continued their conversation.

"I can't believe you're gonna do that. The first out of the gang," Kelsi said.

"I know, but I'm scared something might go wrong," Taylor replied.

"Well, tomorrow after school, we'll go shopping and I'll totally help you out in that department," Sharpay proclaimed.

"..along with the culture clothes too," Kelsi said, "I think I still have some of the costumes from last time,"

"Perfect! I just hope Chad likes it though," Taylor told the girls. She looked back at Chad who just winked at her before talking back to the guys. Blushing, she looked down and the lunch bell rang. The gang threw away their food and walked back to their class, Taylor anticipating the weekend ahead for her man.

**Friday after school**

"Do you have to go to the mall?" Chad said, walking Taylor out to her car.

"Yes, I have to get ready for tomorrow night. You want me to look pretty right?" Taylor pouted.

"Of course I do, you know that," Chad smiled, kissing her passionately.

Taylor moaned into the kiss before she was pulled away. Sharpay was dragging her from her hoodie.

"We do NOT have time to wait for you guys to breathe. The mall is waiting," Sharpay exclaimed.

Taylor rolled her eyes, "I'll call you later. Remember the theme is Japanese," she called out to Chad.

"Yeah, I know!" Chad replies back. He heads inside the school again, running to the gym. When he gets there, Troy meets up with him.

"Dude, where have you been?" Troy asked.

"Had to say bye to Taylor," Chad told him.

"Oh ok. Did she tell you about tomorrow night?" Troy asked again.

"Yep, Japanese night. What do guys wear in Japan?" Chad asked him while Zeke came up to the group.

"Well, my dad went there last week. We can find out from him after practice," Zeke mentioned. Chad gave him a huge hug after that.

"Thank you so much!!" Chad said. Zeke raised his eyebrow and hugged him back, awkwardly. It wasn't until Coach Bolton blew his whistle when everyone got to practice.

**At the mall...**

"Oooh try this on," Kelsi told Taylor, showing her yet another kimono.

"Wow, good taste Kels. Try it on!" Sharpay replies, pushing Taylor into the dressing room. Taylor sighed and put the kimono on. She didn't know how to put one on so the cashier had to show her. Now she had gotten used to it after trying on 15 kimonos.

"Guys, I don't think this one's gonna fit," Taylor said from the dressing room.

"Ok pass it out. Do you like it though?" Sharpay asked.

"A little," Taylor replied, sticking her head out behind the door and passing the kimono over to Sharpay.

"Uh, we'll be here all day and we haven't even gone to find your secret weapon," Sharpay groaned.

Gabriella poked her head from the stacks and asked, "Secret weapon?"

"She said that she was gonna have sex with Chad tomorrow night. She has to look the part," Shar explained.

"Sharpay!" Taylor exclaims, "not all of the store needs to know,"

"Whatever, let's just fine it so Taylor can try it on and then buy it," Sharpay ordered.

Gabriella had pulled out of the stacks and tossed a kimono over to Taylor. "Try that one," she said.

"Ok," Taylor replied. Everyone waited at the door as Taylor put it on. Soon, nothing was heard in the dressing room.

"Well?" Sharpay was getting impatient.

"You guys..." Taylor started. She opened the door and the girls wowed at the outfit.

It was a red kimono and it showed a geisha woman walking in a garden. It also had a matching belt that really showed off Taylor's hips and curves. The sleeves came down to her elbows and the kimono stopped right at her ankles, showing off her black polished toes.

"This is the one," the girls recited before they started to laugh. Taylor took it off and put back on her original clothes. They left the dressing room and bought the kimono plus some slippers. The girls bought a little something too before they all left the store.

"So where to next?" Taylor asked.

"We're here!" Sharpay replied. The girls stopped and looked up at the sign. Almost all the color came off of Taylor's face.

"No...no...Sharpay, we're not going in here?" Taylor gasped.

"Why not?" Sharpay asked.

"I just..I...can't we just go to Victoria's Secret like everyone else?" Taylor said.

"This Victoria's Secret here is remodeling," Gabriella replied.

Taylor groaned as Sharpay smiled, "Come on! You'll find something in here. Everyone does,"

"But Shar..." Taylor moaned.

"Come on!" the girls exclaimed at Taylor, pushing her into Frederick's of Hollywood. Taylor groaned when she got into the store. _'This is gonna be a long day,'_ she thought to herself. Suddenly she saw this cute corset, _'Or maybe not,'_

**Saturday Night at Taylor's house**

Taylor was busy lighting up all the candles around the house. It was already planned in her mind that it was going to be a romantic but seductive evening for the two. Chad had no clue what to expect after the dinner, especially what she was wearing underneath the red kimono. She had candles in the dining room, the trail up the stairs and all over her bedroom, all in the smell of vanilla and cinnamon, Taylor and Chad's favorite scent. She blew out her stick and smiled at what she created. The food was ready and steaming at the table. Now all she had to do was wait for her boyfriend. _'I hope all goes well tonight,'_ Taylor thought. The door bell rang and she jumped in her chair. Going to the nearby mirror and checking her hair and face, she sighed and opened the door.

"Hey Chad. You look good," Taylor smiled. Chad really did look good actually; his kimono was black and had red dragons all over. His slippers were black too and he pulled his curly hair into a ponytail.

"Thanks Taylor and you look...wow," Chad breathed as he looked up and down at Taylor.

Taylor blushed and took his hand, bringing him inside. He smelled the air and sighed, "Cinnamon..."

"...and Vanilla. I know your favorites," Taylor smiled.

"You know them too well," Chad whispered, kissing her softly. Taylor kissed back before pulling away.

"Dinner's ready," Taylor told him. They held hands all the way to the table. Sitting across from each other, they blessed the food and ate as Japanese music filled the room.

"So...what do you think of it so far?" Taylor asked.

"Not bad. You look great, the food's great, the atmosphere is perfect," Chad smiled before eating a piece of sushi, "A job well done,"

"Thanks baby," Taylor replied. She started to shift a little bit in her seat and pushed her stomach in more.

"You ok babe?" Chad asked.

"Yeah yeah I'm fine," Taylor said. _'Boy, I hope Chad like this outfit because it hurts!'_ Taylor thought to herself. They continued to eat and Taylor put the plates away in the kitchen.

"So..what's next on our agenda?" Chad asked, walking behind her and slipping his arms around her.

"Mmm...it's time for presents," Taylor told him. Chad pulled away and smiled.

"I knew it, and I got just the perfect present," Chad said. He walked to the living room and came back with an original Japanese painting.

"Oh Chad! You shouldn't have! Where did you get it?" Taylor asked.

"Zeke's parents went to Japan a few weeks ago and they bought some paintings from this lady up there. Mrs. Baylor wanted me to have one so I'm giving it to you," Chad explained.

Taylor gave Chad a hug and looked at the painting. It was an ancient painting of the old Japanese times and the beautiful ancient buildings.

"I love it! Thanks Chad," Taylor thanked him.

"You're welcome. So what's mine?" Chad asked, looking around for it.

"Well, it's a 2 part for you," Taylor said.

"Really? What's the first part of it?" Chad asked eagerly.

Taylor walked over to the table and picked up a small box. Chad unwrapped it and gasped.

"Tay...do you know how much I love you?" Chad asked.

"I'm guessing a whole lot," Taylor smiled. Chad gave her a huge hug, lifting her off the floor and kissed her passionately.

"I've always wanted to see this version of the movie," Chad stated. It was Ju-On series, the Japanese versions of The Grudge. He hugged her again and walked over to the DVD player.

"You're not suggesting watching it now, are you?" Taylor asked.

"Why not?" Chad said, putting the DVD in. Taylor sighed, since it was Japanese, she might as well. She sat down next to Chad and he pressed play on the player. He put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. Taylor laid her head on his shoulder as the movie started.

A few minutes later, Taylor was getting bored of the movie and wanted to do Part 2 already. So to get Chad in the mood, she lifted her head softly and flicked his earlobe with her finger. Chad shivered slightly before continuing to watch the movie. This wasn't gonna do her any good so she flicked it again, but with her tongue. Chad shivered again and let out a small moan. Taylor smirked and did it twice, loving his reaction to it. Then, she leaned up and kissed it softly, her hands going down his chest. Chad started to breath slowly, trying to calm his hormones down from going insane. Taylor was getting that effect on him and he could barely hide it. She continued on with her ear torture and bit down on the earlobe and blow into his ear. Chad groaned loudly as Taylor did it and his bulge grew more. Taylor's hand went down to the bulge and softly rubbed it through the clothes. Chad moaned, paused the movie and kissed Taylor passionately, his tongue interfering with hers. Taylor moaned and pulled him on top of her on the couch. They were making out while Chad was pushing his bulge onto Taylor's inner thigh. Taylor sighed at the touch as he started to kiss down Taylor's neck. His hand rested on Taylor's thigh and moved to the inner section. Taylor pushed him back softly and said, "You know, you haven't gotten your second present yet,"

Chad smirked at her and replied, "Well..I think I might have an idea what it is,"

"You'll only find out if you come upstairs with me," Taylor said, lust building in her eyes. Chad bit his lip and tried to keep in a moan when Taylor brushed his erection again.

"Ok, let's go," Chad breathed. He pulled up from the couch and lifted Taylor up, bridal style and carried her up to the bedroom. This was going to be one hell of a night for the two.

_**To be continued...**_

**Ok so what do you think? Part 2 is coming soon! R&R!!! Also, check out my new forum, 2007 High School Musical Fanfiction Awards. Go to my profile and click on my forums. You'll be able to see it there and nominate some of your favorite stories and authors by category. All nominations will be taken until August 29th. So hurry and get them all in.**

**QueenChaylor2010**


	12. Lingerie: Part 2

**Ok, I have to finish this. It's been nagging at me for the longest today so here it goes!**

**101 Kisses Chapter 12 Part 2**

**Lingerie/Undergarments**

_Previously on 101 Kisses..._

_Chad moaned, paused the movie and kissed Taylor passionately, his tongue interfering with hers. Taylor moaned and pulled him on top of her on the couch. They were making out while Chad was pushing his bulge onto Taylor's inner thigh. Taylor sighed at the touch as he started to kiss down Taylor's neck. His hand rested on Taylor's thigh and moved to the inner section. Taylor pushed him back softly and said, "You know, you haven't gotten your second present yet,"_

_Chad smirked at her and replied, "Well..I think I might have an idea what it is,"_

"_You'll only find out if you come upstairs with me," Taylor said, lust building in her eyes. Chad bit his lip and tried to keep in a moan when Taylor brushed his erection again._

"_Ok, let's go," Chad breathed. He pulled up from the couch and lifted Taylor up, bridal style and carried her up to the bedroom._

**In Taylor's bedroom**

Chad let Taylor down on the floor and he softly closed the door. Taylor smiled up at him as he walked towards her, making her back up to the door.

"So, this is where its at?" Chad asked, feverishly.

"Yeah, if you're patient, you'll get it sooner than you think," Taylor replied, licking her lips. Chad groaned at the sight and placed his hands on her hips.

"I love it when you do that," Chad breathed before he devoured her lips again. She moaned into the kiss, slipping her tongue in his mouth. As they tasted each other, Taylor playfully pulled away and pushed him hard. He fell back onto the bed as Taylor looked down at him seductively.

"You know...ever since we've been going out, I've always have these...fantasies about you," Taylor started. She slipped off her slippers, as Chad with his, and walked over to the stereo. She pressed play and Sway by PCD plays softly through the room. Taylor turned back around to face Chad, her hand going to her belt.

"And now...I can finally make that fantasy...come true," Taylor said. Chad looked up at her, a growing of love and lust in his eyes. _'She isn't talking about...'_ Chad thought.

But yet she was. When she undid her belt, she left her kimono fall to the ground and Chad's jaw dropped in the process. Taylor was wearing a red and black Satin Tapestry Jacquard Corset with a matching G-string, courtesy of Frederick's of Hollywood. The corset fit her like a fitted black dress, showing off her amazing curves and her bust. She also had on black Scallop Lace-Top Stockings that ended at her ankles and matching black garters. Chad was nearly drooling at the sight of her as she finished off the look by letting her pinned up hair fall down to the top of the corset.

Chad leaned up and whispered to her, "Come here sexy,"

Taylor sighed and walked over to him before stopping right in front of him. The song changed to Sweetest Sin by Jessica Simpson when she ordered, "Take off all your clothes, excluding your boxers,"

Chad immediately got to working on his clothes and started to take off his kimono. When he was down to what Taylor wanted him at, he sat up on the bed, waiting for her next command.

"Lay back on the bed," Taylor whispered. Chad complied and Taylor walked over to him, crawling on top of him. She reached up to his face and took him in a huge kiss. Chad responded quickly as his hands roamed Taylor's body.

"Can I tell you how much I'm loving this outfit?" Chad told her once he pulled back. Taylor only smiled as she felt him touch places she'd never imagine.

She moaned at the pleasure and replied, "I think I have a pretty good idea. Just thank Sharpay and Frederick's of Hollywood."

"Remind me to go shopping there," Chad smirked as he kissed her again. She only smiled as she kissed him back. They rolled over on the bed, making Chad come out on top. He started to kiss her down her neck as his hands started to pull her g-string off of her. Taylor lifted her hips as she slipped it off and touched her in those forbidden places. It felt too ecstatic for her as she moaned from the touch and his kisses all over her body.

"I'm guessing that you won't take the corset off," Taylor said.

"Oh don't worry, this will be coming off," Chad smirked. He rose up from his lower position and started to slowly take off the corset, unbuttoning it from the front. As more skin was shown to him, the couple's lust factor rose to the extreme. When it became undone, Chad took it off slowly and just kissed the newly exposed skin. Taylor groaned and her hands worked her way down to his boxers, pulling them down.

Once after some foreplay, Taylor and Chad were both as horny as ever. Chad came back up on top of Taylor, him ready at her entrance. He kissed her softly before asking her, "You sure you want this?"

"More than anything," she responded before kissing him hard. He kissed back hard as he slipped inside of her. Their night was only just getting started.

**A few hours later**

Taylor collapsed on Chad after they fill with sexual ecstasy. Sweat coming down their body, they tried to catch their breath. Taylor moaned as she laid on Chad's chest, hearing his heart beating at a normal pace again.

"That was...amazing," Taylor said.

"I know. You were good," Chad replied, "and not just in the wardrobe department,"

Taylor only smiled as she looked up at Chad. They kissed slowly as Taylor moved to get in a comfortable position. After a few minutes of making out, they pulled away, softly laughing. Taylor got off of Chad and laid beside him, the couple facing each other.

"You know...you didn't have to dress up the part," Chad said, running his hand up and down her curves.

Taylor sighed at the touch and replied, "I know but I wanted to try something new,"

"We're always trying something new," Chad noticed. Taylor only smiled as she cuddled more into Chad's embrace.

"I'll never forget tonight," she whispered.

"I'll never forget it either, just remember that if we plan on doing it, wear that same outfit again," Chad told her. Taylor laughed and hit him on the arm.

"I'm serious Taylor. Just wear a different color...or a different corset, or maybe..." Chad started before Taylor shushed him with her lips.

"Maybe...I'll think about it," Taylor replied with a smirk on her face. Chad only smiled back before covering them with the bed sheets.

"It's late and you wore me out," Chad said, kissing her neck.

"Same here. Goodnight Chad," Taylor said back, kissing him once more. They pulled back and blew out the nearby candle that held the light in the room. Taylor curled up in Chad's arms as the couple fell asleep, the night still playing in their minds in repeat.

**Ok, so the ending sucked. And maybe the whole chapter, but I tried. It was hard for me to write so...yeah. Tell me what you think! Tomorrow is an update from HSM meets LB!! R&R! Love you all!**

**QueenChaylor2010**

**P.S.- 11 MORE DAYS UNTIL HSM2!! Who's excited as much as I am? AAAAHHH!**


	13. Mirror

**Hey guys!! My second update of the month has finally arrived and its one of my favorite stories to write. I'm so sorry that I've delayed this for 3 days; some family (mother/daughter) drama came up and it really took over. So, I hope you all like it!! It's a song-fic to Mirror Mirror by M2M. Hope you enjoy!!**

**101 Kisses Chapter 13**

**Mirror**

_Mirror mirror lie to me  
Show me what I wanna see  
Mirror mirror lie to me_

Taylor looks up at her full length mirror and tries to see herself, anything that looked vaguely familiar of her. She leaned in and squinted at the mirror; nothing at all. Tay tried to turn to the side, if anything reminded her of her old self. All she could see was messed up hair, mascara lines down her face and a very wrinkled shirt. The one thing that she couldn't shake off was the feel of Chad's hand on her arm and their argument repeating over and over in her head. No she couldn't recognize herself in the mirror, all she saw was a faded version of her. The version that always appeared when downsides came between her and Chad. This side of Taylor...was the worst of all. It was the complete opposite of her She looked down at herself, not believing what had just happened during the last few hours, those last few hours that cost her and Chad's relationship...

_Why don't I like the girl I see  
The one who's standing right in front of me  
Why don't I think before I speak  
I should have listened to that voice inside me_

_Flashback to a few hours ago..._

_Taylor had just reached Chad's house after getting out of her 2 hour dance class. She was worried about him since he wasn't picking up his cell nor house phone. Chad had promised that he would be home, trying to work on his anatomy homework, which he asked Taylor's help for. Taylor couldn't do it because of her dance class, and Chad...well, at least tried to understand. He just shrugged it off and left without saying a word. Tay knew what his grade was in the class and she didn't want him to fail or get kicked off the basketball team, but what was she to do? __She exited her car and saw that Gabriella's car was parked her also. Taylor looked around for Troy's but guessed that she brought him over. Shrugging it off, she went up to the front door and knocked. No answer. She knocked again, this time louder. Taylor heard a thump and voices whispering. This caught Taylor's ear, as she heard the words 'i didn't know she was coming soon'. She gaped her mouth and just wanted inside now. Reaching up to the top of the doorway, she grabbed the key to the door, that was for emergencies, and unlocked the door. By the time it was unlocked, Chad had already opened the door._

"_Hey Chad," Taylor tried to say. She looked down at his apparel and saw that he was sweating, with just sweatpants and a wife beater._

"_Hey Tay, wasn't expecting you to drop by," Chad said._

"_Well I called but you didn't answer, and then I saw Gabi's car here, what's up with that?" Taylor asked, attitude in her voice._

"_Taylor, it isn't what you think..." Chad started before Gabriella came up behind Chad._

"_Hey, was it Taylor cause I was..." Gabriella said before seeing Taylor's pissed off look on her face. Taylor altered her eyes from Chad and Gabriella, trying to put the pieces together._

"_Did you guys..." Taylor asked before Chad interrupted._

"_Taylor, it's not what it looks like," Chad said._

"_Oh really?" Taylor asked again, anger getting in her voice._

"_Um...maybe I should go now. I'll see you later, Chad," Gabriella stuttered as she grabbed her bag and left out in a hurry. Chad and Taylor were just left there staring at each other until they heard Gabriella's car drove off down the road. _

Taylor just sighed and turned away from the mirror. She sat on her bed and just pondered. How could she have accused something that possibly wasn't true? There's was at least a 50/50 chance that they were kissing or studying. Taylor didn't want to know the truth; she just wanted Chad back. And it was all her fault.

_I must be stupid, must be crazy, must be out of my mind  
To say the kind of things I said last night_

She heard her parents come in through the front door, just arriving home from their business dinner. Taylor just turned away from the door and placed her head on her pillow, hiding from the world. Her mother came in just to check up on her, and what she saw made her think otherwise.

"Taylor...is everything alright?" her mother asked as she looked around the damaged room.

"I'm fine...I think," she whispered.

Mrs. McKessie walked over to her daughter and sat next to her. Patting her back, she continued, "What's going on, honey?"

Taylor sat up, tears forming in her eyes, "Chad doesn't want to speak to me anymore,"

"Oh my baby," her mother sighed as she enveloped her daughter in a hug. Taylor hugged her mom and started to cry on her shoulder.

"It'll be alright, Taylor. It'll be ok," Taylor's mom soothed.

"No, it won't. I did something bad and now Chad hates me," Taylor cried.

"Oh honey, it can't be that bad. Tell me what happened," Mrs. McKessie told her. She saw her husband in the doorway and she shooed him again, mouthing 'Girl talk'. He nodded and left the doorway.

Taylor hiccuped as she told her mother the story about what happened between her and her sudden ex...

_Mirror mirror hanging on the wall  
You don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all  
Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me  
And bring my baby back, bring my baby back to me_

_Flashback again..._

"_You bastard!! How could you and with my best friend?" Taylor exclaimed, storming into the living room with Chad right on her tails._

"_Taylor, it didn't go down like that. She was helping me," Chad explained._

"_Yeah right, how am I supposed to believe that when obviously you didn't want me here?!" Taylor asked._

_Chad looked at her, shocked, "What?"_

"_I heard you and Gabriella whispering when I knocked. You said that I wasn't supposed to be here. If I didn't come, you would have gone in and had sex with her!" she shouted._

"_No, I wouldn't," Chad stepped in._

"_So, you admit you were making out with her!" Taylor said._

"_I didn't say that," Chad yelled._

"_You didn't need to. I knew I just couldn't trust you; once a lunkhead, always a lunkhead!!" Taylor replied._

"_Taylor, calm down. It wasn't even like that. She was helping me on my anatomy homework, remember? The one YOU turned down so you have to go to dance class," Chad exclaimed._

"_You would have done the same to me if it was basketball!" Taylor commented._

"_Tay, it was just anatomy," Chad said._

"_Oh, I see. I guess the only way to learn it was by learning her 'anatomy', huh?" Taylor sneered._

"_You take that back, Taylor. You know I only love you like that," Chad answered._

"_Oh really?" Taylor asked._

"_Yeah, really. Why can't you trust me?" Chad asked._

"_How can I trust you?! You're the one sneaking around, not answering your damn phone, coming down here with some sweatpants and a wife beater, having Gabi's shirt the wrong way,you guys whispering about me...there's no way to trust you now," Taylor explained._

"_Tay, come on..." Chad said, compassionately as he walked towards her. He wanted to settle this fight but Taylor wasn't having it._

"_Don't 'Tay' me, cheater!" Taylor yelled._

"_You know, I've had it! It seems like you can't trust me and I don't know if I can trust you. It's over, Taylor!" Chad told her._

"_Fine!" Taylor screamed. She stormed out of the house and slammed the front door. Chad was very frustrated and punched the wall nearby him, not wanting this to happen. She was the love of his life and they broke up over trust issues. He had really tried to tell her the truth, but it was as plain as day that Chad and Gabriella had took their study time a little too far. _

_Taylor got in her car and drove off to her house, almost going past the speed limit. When she reached home, she got inside glad that her parents wasn't home. Taylor stormed up the stairs and started to tear down her room. She had to let out her anger and her sadness, pulling things off her dresser and bookshelf. Taylor managed to let her room like a tornado hit before she went into her closet. Pulling out a black shoe box that was labeled, Love Things, she opened it up and saw all the little and big things that reminded her of her and Chad's relationship. Pictures, memoirs, little tokens of their love and so much more were contained in there. Her mind was set on burning it but when she got down to the fireplace and had it ready on fire, her heart stopped her from placing it in the fire. Taylor walked away from the fire and walked back up to her room. Walking through her storm of a room, she placed the box on her bed and started to cry for hours._

_End of Flashback..._

_Mirror mirror lie to me  
Show me what I wanna see  
Mirror mirror lie to me  
Show me what I wanna see_

"Honey, why did you try and burn it?" Mrs. McKessie asked.

"I don't know, mom. I was just...so mad at him," Taylor confessed.

"Or you just realized that you were only making an accusation about something you had no clue about," Taylor's mom replied.

Taylor only sniffled a bit before she even realized that her mother was right. She pulled away and wiped away the rest of her tears.

"I guess you're right," Taylor said.

"I know I am. I went through the same thing when I first thought that your grandma and grandpa were getting a divorce. I overheard things and just make an assumption out of it," Taylor's mom explained.

"I see where you're taking this. So you think I should say sorry?" Tay asked.

"You know what you need to do," Mrs. McKessie said.

"But he doesn't want to speak to me," Taylor told her.

"I know you, Taylor. You will find a way," Mrs. McKessie smiled. She gave Taylor one last squeeze before leaving her. Mrs. McKessie then turned back around and said, "And also, clean up this room. It looks horrible!"

"Ok mom," Taylor said. As her mom left, Taylor looked around her room and sighed. She didn't know what or how to forgive him. She wanted to say that she was sorry but then the other just wanted to know the whole truth. Taylor was so torn and it was eating up at her. To get it out of her misery, she redid her room to make up lost time and try to find a perfect decision.

_Why did I let you walk away  
When all I had to do was say I'm sorry  
I let my pride get in the way  
And in the heat of the moment I was to blame  
I must be stupid, must be crazy, must be out of my mind  
Now in the cold light of the day I realize_

After 30 minutes, she finally made her room back into perfection but she still didn't make a decision. Taylor walked back to her mirror and tried to recognize herself like last time. It was still much blurry and she could only see clear parts of her body. _'This is hopeless! I'll never forgive him for what he did,'_ Taylor thought falling back on the bed. As she pondered it, she tried to think what was keeping her back from telling her ex that she was sorry. They had already broken up and that was the worst case scenario. It hit the couple hard for only a few hours and continuing on but...

Taylor had sat up finally and realized what she had to do. "I have to forgive myself for doing that to him," she whispered.

_Mirror mirror hanging on the wall  
You don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all  
Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me  
And bring my baby back, bring my baby back to me_

Taylor took a long shower and put on her pajamas, ready to say what was needed. She walked back to her mirror and recited.

"Ok..I know what I did a few hours ago was wrong and I feel so very sorry for doing it. It was wrong to accuse Chad of something that he could have did or did not do and I took it the wrong way...which made us break up. So, I'm sorry and I just want to forgive me for doing it," she said to the mirror. The only thing it did to her vision in the mirror was clear up a little more spots in the mirror.

_If only wishes could be dreams  
And all my dreams could come true  
There would be two us standing here in front of you  
If you could show me that someone that I used to be  
Bring back my baby, my baby to me_

Taylor sighed at herself and grew angry. "What else can I do to stop this hurt and pain that I'm feeling? Why do you have to put me through this anguish that of which I hate?! It was bad enough that I tried to burn the shoe box of love memoirs but worse enough that I can't even forgive myself for what I've done. It was a stupid STUPID mistake and I shouldn't have gone off like that to Chad and Gabriella like that. It probably wouldn't have made that huge X that marked over my relationship with Chad...what I'm trying to say is that I love him and I went overboard because there are times when you can trust him and other times when you can't and...when I saw him with Gabriella, I just went nuts over it. It was so bad that I did it and it caused me my relationship that I always held so dear and...I'm just so sorry that it all had to go down like that," Taylor released as she started to cry. She fell down near her mirror as sobs came from her throat.

"What else is there that I can do to take away all that?" Taylor cried softly, hugging herself.

"Well, that kinda helped take it away," a voice said behind her. Taylor turned around and saw Chad standing there in his black and blue pajama pants and a t shirt.

"Chad? Why are you here?" Taylor asked, not getting up from her spot.

"I couldn't manage to continue on without hearing our argument. I hate that we went through it and I hate that we broke up because of it. I..couldn't sleep because of the loneliness," Chad explained.

"But...you should be hating me right now. I accused you of something that you could or couldn't have done. I don't see why you should be here," Taylor said, getting up and going away from Chad. He walked over to her and touched her arm.

"Because I could never hate you," Chad told her. She turned back and faced him.

_Mirror mirror hanging on the wall  
You don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all  
Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me  
And bring my baby back, bring my baby back to me_

"What?"

"Look, Gabriella came over to help me with Anatomy and ok, we did make out but it was all on me, it wasn't Gabi's fault. If someone is to be hated on, it's you to me. I betrayed our relationship and I'm sorry for that," Chad said.

"Well, I'm glad that you told me the truth, but you know I could have forgiven you for it," Taylor said, listening to her heart instead of her head.

"What?" he took his turn to say.

"Chad...we make mistakes all the time. Me accusing you of you kissing Gabriella. It wasn't right how we settled that and it was my fault for going off like that," Taylor said.

"But it was my fault for kissing her," Chad commented. He took his hand and placed it on the side of her face, his thumb stroking her cheek.

"But there's one thing that I know, I'll always love you no matter what," Chad told her.

Taylor broke down into tears again, "I'll always love you too," she said, before he pulled her into a hug.

_Mirror mirror hanging on the wall  
You don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all  
Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me  
And bring my baby back, bring my baby back to me_

Chad and Taylor held on tightly to each other as Taylor let her tears fall. She leaned up into Chad's ear after a while and asked, "So...does this mean that we're back together?"

"You bet that we are," Chad said, pulling back. They broke into a smile before they kissed passionately, their salty tears getting into their mouths. They didn't care, just as long as they had each other. They took a breath and hugged each other once again. Taylor peered over her shoulder and looked at her full-length mirror. This time...she could see her and Chad's reflection perfectly clear.

_Mirror mirror lie to me  
Show me what I wanna see  
Mirror mirror lie to me  
Mirror mirror lie to me  
Show me what I wanna see  
Mirror mirror lie to me_

**Ok, I was kinda in a hurry with that but you all got the point. 7 pages long and I've been working on this every free chance I got this weekend! I hope you all enjoyed it! Hopefully, I'll be back on schedule again with a new chapter of HSM meets LB tomorrow. If I update that tomorrow, then you can bet on it (LOL) that I'm back on top again b/c after HSM meets LB is Moonlight Dancing and so forth. My full updating schedule is on my profile if you want to check that out. So...goodnight everyone and I can't wait to hear these reviews! Thanks a lot!! R&R! Love ya!**

**QueenChaylor2010**


	14. Butterfly

**Hey guys!! I'm trying to get back on schedule and I guess that I didn't since I was supposed to update 101 Kisses on the 6th. Oh well, we shall try again! Anyways, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

**This is a special tribute to the "Thriller/Beat It/Billie Jean" Micheal Jackson. Enjoy!**

**101 Kisses Chapter 14**

**Butterfly**

_All you gotta do is just walk away and pass me by  
Don't acknowledge my smile when I try to say hello to you, yeah_

Chad Danforth was chatting with his basketball buds when he saw his recent crush, Taylor McKessie, come towards their way. His heart starts to race as she comes near them, with her best friends Gabriella Montez and Kelsi Nielson by her side. Gabriella disposes herself from her friends for a moment, and goes over to Chad's best bud, Troy Bolton, and tell him good morning. He does the same and they softly kiss for a moment.

Taylor and Kelsi come over and say hi to the guys also. Chad works up his nerves and softly says hi to Taylor. She doesn't acknowledge the greeting and buzzes off, dragging Gabriella away from her boyfriend. Chad sighed and feels his butterflies in his stomach float away. Troy recognized it and tells him that he'll get another chance one day. He only shrugs it off and goes back to their regular conversation.

_And all you gotta do is not answer my calls when  
I'm trying to get through  
To keep me wondering why, when all I can do is sigh  
I just wanna touch you_

Later that night, Chad had finished his homework so he can be on the phone and computer the rest of the night. He was talking to Troy on Yahoo IM and Troy gave Chad Taylor's number so he can try to talk to her again. Chad calls the number only to get her answering machine...over and over. He eventually gave up and wondered why wouldn't she answer. _'Maybe she was doing homework...or she doesn't want to talk to me,'_ Chad thought in his head. Falling back on his bed, he sighed, knowing that he was going to have to try harder to get her attention. All Chad wanted to do was love her...why couldn't she let him? This increased his worried butterflies inside himself.

_I just wanna touch and kiss  
And I wish that I could be with you tonight  
You give me butterflies inside, inside and I_

Taylor was in her room that same night, wondering what she should do about the whole Chad situation. Sure, he became a nice guy after the Winter Musical but...ok so there wasn't anything bad about him. So why couldn't she convince herself that he was a great guy to be with? She took a shower and thought about it even more. When she came back inside her room, pajamas and all, her cell phone had buzzed from the missed calls...all from Chad Danforth. There was something in Taylor that made her want to call him back but in her mind, she didn't want to call him back. _'I'll try tomorrow'_ Taylor thought to herself. She fell asleep in a matter of minutes, her mind and heart still arguing whether to love him or not.

_All I gotta say is that I must be dreaming, can't be real  
You're not here with me, still I can feel you near me_

Chad woke up the next morning, a warm feeling was all over his skin. His dream was filled with soft lovings and warm kisses that he dreamed of doing to Taylor. When he had woken up, he can still the softness of Taylor's skin on him. Chad tried to shake it off even though he didn't want to go. '_This is as close than I can probably get with her,'_ Chad thought. With that thought in his mind, he took a shower and still feel her on him. It felt like butterflies just protected the softness and warmness that Chad felt everywhere on his skin. It had felt good...but he wanted the real thing.

_I caress you, let you taste us, just so blissful listen  
I would give you anything baby, just make my dreams come true  
Oh baby you give me butterflies_

Taylor also woke up the next morning, a soft smile on her face. She also had a dream where her and Chad was in the park having a picnic. They were both shy and very quiet at times, until Chad worked up the nerve to kiss her. Tay had kissed back and everything went on with that. Taylor hugged herself in her bed, her mind set on one thing: Chad Danforth. The battle was finally won but she needed a good plan to just be by him. _'But what if he doesn't feel the same way?'_ Taylor thought. She tried to shake it off in her mind, replacing it with, _'I guess what will come, will come,'_

_I just wanna touch and kiss  
And I wish that I could be with you tonight  
You give me butterflies inside, inside and I  
_

It was a Saturday when they had individually decided to head out into the town. Chad went to the park just to wonder and Taylor went to the butterfly exhibit in the nearby museum. Tay was going through the exhibit and finally landed in the room she really wanted to be in. It was called the Butterfly room since it held almost every species of butterfly in there. She had already called the museum to have private time in there for at least 2 hours and they accepted, since she came almost every weekend and day when she was free from work. Taylor went inside and already recognized 6 species of butterflies. The butterflies flew every so other or was all cuddled together. One monarch butterfly landed on Taylor's shoulder and she couldn't help but smile. This was her safe zone; nothing could disturb her. Just seeing the butterflies set her mood for the day, she officially, not literally, had butterflies in her stomach and it was only for one guy.

Chad Danforth.

_I just wanna touch and kiss  
And I wish that I could be with you tonight  
You give me butterflies inside, inside and I_

Chad was walking in the park, wondering how to express his feelings towards Taylor. It was a very hard job for him since they weren't the nicest of friends before Gabriella came. But Chad knew in his mind that Taylor would feel the same...it was just instinct that told him so. Chad had almost made a full circle when he saw the museum nearby. Having a good chance that Taylor was in there, he paid to get in and started to find Taylor. He was halfway through the museum when he had seen an outline of somebody in one of the rooms. He looked at the sign and it said "The Butterfly Room". Chad looked inside and saw Taylor on the ground, what looked like drawing, while butterflies of all kinds flew and some landed, on her. _'She looks so beautiful,'_ Chad sighed in his mind. Not seeing the sign, Private Time, on the door, he softly opened it and went inside towards Taylor.

_If you would take my hand, baby I would show you  
Guide you to the light babe_

The closer he got to Taylor, the more nervous he grew inside. This was something he had never done before, let alone tried to do. Chad's butterflies grew more in his stomach as he started to hear his heart pound in his head. He came almost close to touch her, when a butterfly had landed right on his nose. He gasped, giving away his appearance and Taylor turned around and saw him. Lifting herself up, she managed to get the blue butterfly off of his nose, their eyes meeting almost every second.

"Blue Morpho, from the family of Nymphalidae," she told him. When she saw the confused look on his face, she sighed and smiled, "It's a brush-footed butterfly,"

"Ah," Chad said. Now there was silent that came between the two, neither not knowing what to do next.

_If you would be my love, baby I will love you, love you  
'Til the end of time_

"So...what are you doing here?" Taylor asked him.

What was there to say? That he just wanted to love her and kiss her and touch her and too many other things?! He couldn't blurt it out to her because that will make it really awkward. His butterflies increased in his body, not making him say anything. He just based his response on a simple action.

A kiss.

_I just wanna touch and kiss  
And I wish that I could be with you tonight  
You give me butterflies inside, inside and I_

Taylor's heart got caught in her throat when she felt Chad's lips on hers. It was like heaven, like a soft butterfly touching her lips, like in her dream. This was too good to be true to her, she could just see the butterflies having a fuss and flying everywhere, making it all look romantic. She softly kissed him back which caught Chad on impulse. _'So she actually did like me!'_ Chad thought in his head, a smile occurring on his face. _'So he does actually like me!'_ Taylor also thought. It was when they kissed, all their butterflies inside them were released into the air and flew along with the other butterflies in the room.

_I just wanna touch and kiss  
And I wish that I could be with you tonight  
You give me butterflies inside, inside and I_

It felt like eternity when they pulled back and Chad and Taylor only smiled at each other. Chad had spoke afterwards and said, "I...just want...to love you,"

Taylor smiled and replied, "I want you to love me too, like I want to love you,"

Chad's grin grew as he touched Taylor's hand and pulled her into another kiss. She very much accepted as the butterflies started to fly everywhere, mostly in the presence of the new couple. It was a beautiful butterfly moment, only to be shared by two teens who fell butterfly-sick in love each other.

_I just wanna touch and kiss  
And I wish that I could be with you tonight  
You give me butterflies inside, inside and I_

**Ok, that's it!! I really hope you like the chapter. It was amazing to do this with an old MJ song and I'm glad that it turned out well. Hope you enjoyed it! You guys know what to do now. Also to catch up on my updates, I'll update First Daughter 2 today too and hopefully, I'll be back on schedule when it comes to HSM meets LB on the 10th. Wish me luck! R&R! Thanks so much for all the reviews!**

**you know you love me,**

**x.o.x.o.**

**HSMGossipGirlQueen**


	15. Butterfly: Where U can Review!

**Hey guys!! I'm trying to get back on schedule and I guess that I didn't since I was supposed to update 101 Kisses on the 6th. Oh well, we shall try again! Anyways, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

**This is a special tribute to the "Thriller/Beat It/Billie Jean" Micheal Jackson. Enjoy!**

**101 Kisses Chapter 14**

**Butterfly**

_All you gotta do is just walk away and pass me by  
Don't acknowledge my smile when I try to say hello to you, yeah_

Chad Danforth was chatting with his basketball buds when he saw his recent crush, Taylor McKessie, come towards their way. His heart starts to race as she comes near them, with her best friends Gabriella Montez and Kelsi Nielson by her side. Gabriella disposes herself from her friends for a moment, and goes over to Chad's best bud, Troy Bolton, and tell him good morning. He does the same and they softly kiss for a moment.

Taylor and Kelsi come over and say hi to the guys also. Chad works up his nerves and softly says hi to Taylor. She doesn't acknowledge the greeting and buzzes off, dragging Gabriella away from her boyfriend. Chad sighed and feels his butterflies in his stomach float away. Troy recognized it and tells him that he'll get another chance one day. He only shrugs it off and goes back to their regular conversation.

_And all you gotta do is not answer my calls when  
I'm trying to get through  
To keep me wondering why, when all I can do is sigh  
I just wanna touch you_

Later that night, Chad had finished his homework so he can be on the phone and computer the rest of the night. He was talking to Troy on Yahoo IM and Troy gave Chad Taylor's number so he can try to talk to her again. Chad calls the number only to get her answering machine...over and over. He eventually gave up and wondered why wouldn't she answer. _'Maybe she was doing homework...or she doesn't want to talk to me,'_ Chad thought in his head. Falling back on his bed, he sighed, knowing that he was going to have to try harder to get her attention. All Chad wanted to do was love her...why couldn't she let him? This increased his worried butterflies inside himself.

_I just wanna touch and kiss  
And I wish that I could be with you tonight  
You give me butterflies inside, inside and I_

Taylor was in her room that same night, wondering what she should do about the whole Chad situation. Sure, he became a nice guy after the Winter Musical but...ok so there wasn't anything bad about him. So why couldn't she convince herself that he was a great guy to be with? She took a shower and thought about it even more. When she came back inside her room, pajamas and all, her cell phone had buzzed from the missed calls...all from Chad Danforth. There was something in Taylor that made her want to call him back but in her mind, she didn't want to call him back. _'I'll try tomorrow'_ Taylor thought to herself. She fell asleep in a matter of minutes, her mind and heart still arguing whether to love him or not.

_All I gotta say is that I must be dreaming, can't be real  
You're not here with me, still I can feel you near me_

Chad woke up the next morning, a warm feeling was all over his skin. His dream was filled with soft lovings and warm kisses that he dreamed of doing to Taylor. When he had woken up, he can still the softness of Taylor's skin on him. Chad tried to shake it off even though he didn't want to go. '_This is as close than I can probably get with her,'_ Chad thought. With that thought in his mind, he took a shower and still feel her on him. It felt like butterflies just protected the softness and warmness that Chad felt everywhere on his skin. It had felt good...but he wanted the real thing.

_I caress you, let you taste us, just so blissful listen  
I would give you anything baby, just make my dreams come true  
Oh baby you give me butterflies_

Taylor also woke up the next morning, a soft smile on her face. She also had a dream where her and Chad was in the park having a picnic. They were both shy and very quiet at times, until Chad worked up the nerve to kiss her. Tay had kissed back and everything went on with that. Taylor hugged herself in her bed, her mind set on one thing: Chad Danforth. The battle was finally won but she needed a good plan to just be by him. _'But what if he doesn't feel the same way?'_ Taylor thought. She tried to shake it off in her mind, replacing it with, _'I guess what will come, will come,'_

_I just wanna touch and kiss  
And I wish that I could be with you tonight  
You give me butterflies inside, inside and I  
_

It was a Saturday when they had individually decided to head out into the town. Chad went to the park just to wonder and Taylor went to the butterfly exhibit in the nearby museum. Tay was going through the exhibit and finally landed in the room she really wanted to be in. It was called the Butterfly room since it held almost every species of butterfly in there. She had already called the museum to have private time in there for at least 2 hours and they accepted, since she came almost every weekend and day when she was free from work. Taylor went inside and already recognized 6 species of butterflies. The butterflies flew every so other or was all cuddled together. One monarch butterfly landed on Taylor's shoulder and she couldn't help but smile. This was her safe zone; nothing could disturb her. Just seeing the butterflies set her mood for the day, she officially, not literally, had butterflies in her stomach and it was only for one guy.

Chad Danforth.

_I just wanna touch and kiss  
And I wish that I could be with you tonight  
You give me butterflies inside, inside and I_

Chad was walking in the park, wondering how to express his feelings towards Taylor. It was a very hard job for him since they weren't the nicest of friends before Gabriella came. But Chad knew in his mind that Taylor would feel the same...it was just instinct that told him so. Chad had almost made a full circle when he saw the museum nearby. Having a good chance that Taylor was in there, he paid to get in and started to find Taylor. He was halfway through the museum when he had seen an outline of somebody in one of the rooms. He looked at the sign and it said "The Butterfly Room". Chad looked inside and saw Taylor on the ground, what looked like drawing, while butterflies of all kinds flew and some landed, on her. _'She looks so beautiful,'_ Chad sighed in his mind. Not seeing the sign, Private Time, on the door, he softly opened it and went inside towards Taylor.

_If you would take my hand, baby I would show you  
Guide you to the light babe_

The closer he got to Taylor, the more nervous he grew inside. This was something he had never done before, let alone tried to do. Chad's butterflies grew more in his stomach as he started to hear his heart pound in his head. He came almost close to touch her, when a butterfly had landed right on his nose. He gasped, giving away his appearance and Taylor turned around and saw him. Lifting herself up, she managed to get the blue butterfly off of his nose, their eyes meeting almost every second.

"Blue Morpho, from the family of Nymphalidae," she told him. When she saw the confused look on his face, she sighed and smiled, "It's a brush-footed butterfly,"

"Ah," Chad said. Now there was silent that came between the two, neither not knowing what to do next.

_If you would be my love, baby I will love you, love you  
'Til the end of time_

"So...what are you doing here?" Taylor asked him.

What was there to say? That he just wanted to love her and kiss her and touch her and too many other things?! He couldn't blurt it out to her because that will make it really awkward. His butterflies increased in his body, not making him say anything. He just based his response on a simple action.

A kiss.

_I just wanna touch and kiss  
And I wish that I could be with you tonight  
You give me butterflies inside, inside and I_

Taylor's heart got caught in her throat when she felt Chad's lips on hers. It was like heaven, like a soft butterfly touching her lips, like in her dream. This was too good to be true to her, she could just see the butterflies having a fuss and flying everywhere, making it all look romantic. She softly kissed him back which caught Chad on impulse. _'So she actually did like me!'_ Chad thought in his head, a smile occurring on his face. _'So he does actually like me!'_ Taylor also thought. It was when they kissed, all their butterflies inside them were released into the air and flew along with the other butterflies in the room.

_I just wanna touch and kiss  
And I wish that I could be with you tonight  
You give me butterflies inside, inside and I_

It felt like eternity when they pulled back and Chad and Taylor only smiled at each other. Chad had spoke afterwards and said, "I...just want...to love you,"

Taylor smiled and replied, "I want you to love me too, like I want to love you,"

Chad's grin grew as he touched Taylor's hand and pulled her into another kiss. She very much accepted as the butterflies started to fly everywhere, mostly in the presence of the new couple. It was a beautiful butterfly moment, only to be shared by two teens who fell butterfly-sick in love each other.

_I just wanna touch and kiss  
And I wish that I could be with you tonight  
You give me butterflies inside, inside and I_

**Ok, that's it!! I really hope you like the chapter. It was amazing to do this with an old MJ song and I'm glad that it turned out well. Hope you enjoyed it! You guys know what to do now. Also to catch up on my updates, I'll update First Daughter 2 today too and hopefully, I'll be back on schedule when it comes to HSM meets LB on the 10th. Wish me luck! R&R! Thanks so much for all the reviews!**

**Edit: So, I made a HUGE mistake and took out the A/N from the story and it backtracked everything. I'm so sorry about that that you couldn't review this lovely chapter. No wonder I didn't get any emails reviews from it! LOL! Anyways, you know what to do. R&R Thanks!**

**you know you love me,**

**x.o.x.o.**

**HSMGossipGirlQueen**


	16. Starlight

**Hey Guys! It's the official time to update the first official story on the new schedule! Unfortunately, I had 2 themes to choose from. I chose one and had the other for next month. So here's the first one, hope you all like! Enjoy!**

**101 Kisses Chapter 15**

**Starlight**

"Hey, did you hear? Haley's Comet is coming through tonight," Gabriella exclaimed, coming up to Taylor on their last lunch break. The summer was almost over and it was their last day of summer work at Lava Springs. Everybody was ok with another again, bringing the Wildcats much closer, and Troy and Gabi were still as strong as ever.

"Yeah, I heard over the news this morning," Taylor sighed, retrieving her plate from Zeke and sitting next to Gabi.

Gabriella noticed Taylor's attitude and her BFF stage really kicked in. "Ok, what's up with you? Is it because today's our last day at work?" she asked, knowing how Tay was about work.

"No, no not that. It's...something else," Taylor replied, thinking that she already gave too much away. It was indeed something else all together, Chad Danforth to be exact.

"Wait...is this about Chad?" Gabriella asked smiling.

Taylor sighed and looked at Gabriella, "Is it that obvious?" she asked.

"Kinda, pretty much," Gabriella stated. She took her best friend's hand and squeezed, "hey, I know that you and Chad hadn't gotten anywhere throughout the whole summer and that you may have been envying me and Troy's relationship the same time,"

"I was not!" Taylor exclaimed before Gabi just gave her a look, making her confess, "ok maybe a little. It's just that you and Troy really love each other and I just can't seem to get it,"

"Don't say that, Tay. You'll find someone who loves you as much as Troy and I love each other," Gabriella encouraged.

"Oh yeah, who?" Taylor asked, fakely intrigued.

"Chad Danforth of course," Gabriella stated.

"What about me?" Chad asked coming behind the two, with his own lunch. The girls jumped at the sound of his voice and only Taylor's breath caught in her throat at the site of him.

"Um...we were talking about how much... you and Troy have um...really got that friend thing...all together," Gabriella put together with a smile.

"Uh huh, anyways, I can't believe today's our last day here. I have had so much fun here," Chad stated, "what about you, Taylor?"

"Huh," Taylor said, coming out of her daze, "oh yeah, yeah, it was fun,"

"Are you ok?" Chad asked her.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I think Mr. Fulton might need me right now," Taylor stuttered as she got up and left, leaving Chad and Gabriella only to wonder.

"What's going on with Taylor?" Chad asked Gabi.

"I surely don't know," Gabriella lied, "so how about..."

"Because I know I haven't been doing much with her during the summer, since with the whole 'drama' incident, everything is really coming together, except for me and Taylor. Does...does she think that I don't like her?" Chad asked her.

"Well, I don't think that sh..." Gabriella started before she was interrupted again. Chad moved into Taylor's seat and continued to explain to her.

"I really wanted to spend some time with her but Fulton got me and Troy on lockdown and it just feels like our 'relationship' isn't really going anywhere. I mean, sure you and Troy have everything going on and sometimes I just wish it was like that with me and Tay. Maybe she's scared of being in a relationship so young, or if I'm doing something wrong, which by know, I _know_ I have but..." Chad explained before he was stopped when a straw came in contact with his mouth. He sipped and it was Sprite, making him calm down as he listened to Gabriella for once.

"Chad, don't even say all of that. Even though ¾ of it is probably true, Taylor doesn't think that about you. It's just...you guys both had a lot to deal with and I guess everything got in the way," Gabriella explained.

"Yeah, now Taylor doesn't want to be with me anymore," Chad muttered.

"She wants to be with you; I know that. Just...try something tonight when we head out to the golf course tonight...which reminds me! We need to tell the whole gang to be at the sixth midway tier to see Haley's comet," Gabriella exclaimed, getting up.

"Wait, Haley's comet is coming through tonight," Chad asked.

"Yes! It was on the news this morning! We have a clear sky tonight to see it fully and maybe more shooting stars," Gabriella told him.

"Wait...Gabi, that's it! You're a genius," Chad exclaimed, hugging her.

"Um, explain what I did," Gabriella asked. He then whispered her his plan which made Gabriella's smile grow wider.

"It's perfect, Chad! Now all you have to do is wait until tonight," Gabriella encouraged.

"Yep and I can't wait," Chad said proudly as they threw away their trash and headed back to work, already awaiting the nighttime.

* * *

Soon enough, it was dark outside and the whole gang was coming up onto the sixth midway tier hill, all ready to see the comet named after Haley. They were all holding Chinese lanterns, provided by the Evans family, and were all grouped together in couples. On the way up the hill, Chad had placed his arm around Taylor's waist and pulled her close. Taylor was shocked at the embrace but soon accepted it as she touched the hand on her waist and continued her conversation with Gabriella and Sharpay.

"Oh my god, where's this dumb comet?" Sharpay complained, once they got up there.

"It's almost here, just give it 2 more minutes," Gabriella said, looking at Troy's watch.

"Hey, what are you doing using my watch, where's yours?" Troy asked.

"Sorry, I forgot mine," Gabriella smiled, cuddling up to him.

"Anyways, there should be some more shooting stars coming in before Haley's comet," Taylor told them.

"Yeah, you're right, let's look!" Gabriella exclaimed already looking out to the stars. All of the gang had started to gaze into the dark sky, having small conversations and observing for any shooting stars.

"Are you going to make a wish?" Chad whispered to Taylor. She looked up at him, puzzled, "What are you talking about?"

"When a shooting star comes, are you going to make a wish?" Chad asked her again.

"Maybe..." she smiled. Chad smiled back until they heard a few shouts coming from their friends. They looked up at the sky and saw an ending of a shooting star.

"Oh man, we missed it," Taylor complained.

"Don't worry, there's more to come," Gabriella smiled, winking at Chad.

"Hey, I want to go down the hill for a better look, who's coming?" Ryan asked.

Almost everyone agreed as they escalated down the hill to the plain grass, placing their lanterns on the ground as they looked for more star rays.

"Hey, where's Troy and Gabriella?" Kelsi asked.

"I think they're busy wanting to get a little romance on their own," Sharpay smirked, pointing to the lovey-dovey couple behind the gang on top of the hill. Everyone turned to the couple to see them go for their first kiss! They all cheered for them as surprise fireworks came behind the country club building behind them all. Taylor and Chad just smiled at each other as Chad spun her around, everyone else having fun on their own.

"That's great for Troy and Gabi. They totally deserve it," Taylor smiled as he let her down.

"And why not us?" Chad asked back. Taylor had another confused look on her face before she realized that he was pulling her close to him and his lips soon touched hers. Now the fireworks were playing but only in her mind and body. Everything in her was exploding and she swore that she saw shooting stars in her closed eyes. They pulled away to hear everyone shouting and water coming down on them.

"OMG!" Taylor screamed, cringing at the touch of cold water.

"No way!" Chad exclaimed, embasking the sprinklers' shower. Taylor looked at him and smiled, _'This is the man that I thought was a lunk-head; he totally isn't one anymore,'_ she thought. Chad pulled her to him as they spun around together and kissed passionately again. Chad's arms wrapped around Taylor's waist as her hands went through his now wet hair. They didn't care that they were getting their clothes drenched or they might catch pneumonia, all that mattered was the fire and warmth in the kiss.

"Will you guys stop kissing and see the stars?" Sharpay exclaimed to the two, making them pull apart laughing. Chad just pulled her close to him as they both gasped and saw the shooting stars light up the sky one after the other, through the water that was pouring on them. Finally, between the star escapade, the brightest of them all, Haley's Comet, completely came through and nearly brighten up the golf course. Everyone cheered once they saw it pass and only Sharpay wanted it to come back. Chad and Taylor was in each other's embrace, Chad's arms around Taylor's waist as he was behind her. He looked down at Taylor as her eyes was closed. Once they were open, her eyes immediately met Chad's.

"What?" she asked.

"What were you wishing on?" Chad asked.

"Us, that we would be a true couple and have a great relationship like Gabi and Troy's," Taylor confessed.

"Ok, since you just told me that, now it won't come true," Chad smirked, seeing more stars shoot through the sky, "but we can really work on that...together,"

"Together," she nodded, hugging him. Chad hugged her back, smelling kiwi and H2O on her. They pulled back and continued to watch the shooting stars light up the sky...together.

**Ok, another cheesy ending but hey, better than nothing. Inspiration for this chapter was the Spice Girls' new single Headlines (Friendship Never Ends). I've always loved the Spice Girls and their new reunion single ROCKS!! If you haven't listen to it or even seen the video, the URL will be up on my profile after this is posted. So...you all know what to do. R&R! Gossip Girl comes on tomorrow! Be sure to check it out, I hear that _B_ is going to lose it...but to whom? Find out on the next new episode of Gossip Girl, tomorrow at 9/8c on the CW. If you're in Canada, don't tell how it is since you've already seen it. R&R! Love you all!**

**x.o.x.o.**

**HSMGossipGirlQueen**


	17. Lullaby: A Christmas Special Pt 1

**Seeing as that I haven't done this in a LONG time, sorry about not updating in the past ever, here I come again with a new 101 Kisses chapter. This time, I'm back with a Christmas special 2 parter. Inspiration and idea from my BFF of all BFF's, KhaiyaAKAKhai (yeah, ya'll knew that was coming) and here it is for all. My 101 Kisses Christmas Special!! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own High School Musical (that's Kenny Ortega's), Drew Seeley's I'll Be Home for Christmas, or Nat King Cole's The Christmas Song.**

**101 Kisses Chapter 16**

**Lullaby: A Christmas Special Part 1**

_16 Years ago, December 24__th__, 1997, 9:56pm_

_Christmas time in Albuquerque; one of the many amazing ways to spend the holidays. The snow falling outside the windows, the fire crackling in the fireplace, and carols all around. It was a time that was made for everyone...especially for 6 year olds Taylor McKessie and Chad Danforth._

"_On the eighth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me: eight maids a milking, seven swans a swimming, six geese a laying, five golden rings, four calling birds, three French hens, two turtle doves, and a partridge in a pear tree!" Chad and Taylor sang along with the CD. They were in the Danforth's living room, singing along to their favorite Christmas carols. It was closing in on 10 o' clock and everyone else was getting ready to go to bed. __Not these 2 kids._

"_On the ninth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me: nine ladies dancing, eight maids a milking, seven swans a swimming, six geese a laying, five golden rings!" they continued to sing before the adults interrupted._

"_Ok guys, it's almost 10; time for bed," Mr. McKessie told them._

"_But daddy, we want to see Santa," Taylor whined._

"_And how are you going to pull that off?" Mr. Danforth asked._

"_We're going to stay up all night, right here, and wait for Santa to come," Taylor proclaimed as Chad continued to sing. She looked down at him and kicked him in the back, wanting him to support her. He spat out some of the egg nog he was drinking and turned to face Taylor._

"_What was that for?" he asked._

"_Aren't we staying up for Santa tonight?" she said, giving him the look. Chad hopped up and looked at his parents, nodding as well._

"_Yup, we're going to see Santa tonight!" Chad said, excitedly. _

"_But don't you know that Santa won't come if you are awake," Mrs. McKessie giggled at the children, knowing what they would say._

"_Myths are for babies!" the 6 year olds sighed._

"_If you say so," Mrs. Danforth sighed. She walked over and gave Chad a kiss on the head. "Don't stay up too late now, guys,"_

"_We won't Mom," Chad said. Mrs. McKessie did the same to her daughter as her and her husband headed out to leave._

"_If you need anything, my number's on the kitchen counter," Taylor's mother told her._

"_I will Mom, merry Christmas!" Taylor exclaimed._

_As the adults left the living room, Chad went to turn off the lights in the living room and headed to the kitchen._

"_What are you doing, Chad?" Taylor asked._

"_I'm getting cookies and egg nog for Santa, just in case if we do fall asleep, he'll have a treat," Chad said from the kitchen. With two head wrap flashlights, a cup of egg nog and a plate of Christmas cookies all in his two hands, Chad was ready to drop them all if he missed the one step that led to the living room. Taylor sighed and grabbed the flashlights from him, his arms feeling much more lighter._

"_Thanks, Tay Tay," Chad told her._

"_No problem, Chad," Taylor smiled as she took another sip of her egg nog as well._

"_There we go; now emence light source," Chad ordered like a captain._

_Taylor rolled her eyes as she put the head wrap flashlight around her head and turned it on, Chad doing the same._

"_Ok, what now?" she asked._

"_Just sit and wait...and listen to songs!" Chad smiled at her._

"_Of course!" Taylor whispered, smiling back. Chad reached over to the stereo remote and pressed play on the remote, letting Let It Snow play throughout the room. _

"_Now we have to wait for Santa," he said, sitting back down next to her._

_Taylor nodded and asked, "Cookie?"_

_2 hours later, 11:57 pm_

"_Is Santa here yet?" Taylor asked for the umpteenth time. Her head was on Chad's shoulder as Chad kept coming in and out of his sleep. The song that was playing in the background was I'll Be Home for Christmas_

"_Huh? Oh no, he still isn't here," Chad yawned, seeing the bland fireplace with the small light that came from Chad and Taylor's flashlights._

"_Oh ok, can you wake me up when he comes?" Taylor asked._

_That's when Chad looked down at Taylor, his light not on the fireplace anymore. "Are you falling asleep or staying awake?" he asked, dumbfounded._

"_No, I'm up but...I'm really sleepy also," little Taylor said._

"_Yeah, me too," Chad yawned again._

"_Don't fall asleep though, you need to be up for when Santa comes," Taylor sighed._

"_Ok ok, I'm up, I'm here," Chad said, shaking himself awake which made Taylor laugh._

"_You ok now?" he asked, looking back at her._

"_Yeah, I'm fine Chad. I want to rest my eyes and...myself..." Soon after Taylor had dozed off to sleep without another word. Her best friend Chad was watching her sleep and soon, he started to catch the sleeping bug._

"_Wait, I have to stay up. Santa's coming...but it wouldn't hurt to rest a bit...but what Taylor said, I have to stay up...but I'm really really tired...forget it, goodnight Santa," Chad argued with himself before he too was asleep as well._

_I'm dreaming tonight, of a place I love,_

_Even more than I usually do,_

_And although I know, it's a long road back_

_I promise you..._

**16 Years Later, December 24th, 2013, 9:27pm**

"I'll be home for Christmas, you can count on me. So please have snow and mistletoe, and presents for the tree," 22 year olds Chad and Taylor sang. They were in their own condominium in Detroit, Michigan, and they decked out their place for the holidays. Christmas lights inside, outside, everywhere! Their tree was beautifully decorated with ornaments, beads, lights and poinsettias. It was Christmas central for the two of them and they couldn't be any happier. Chad was dressed in his red and white Wildcats t-shirt and his Christmas tree decorated boxers. On his lap was Taylor, wearing a Nice or Naughty? red and green tank, shorts, socks and slippers matching set **(don't know if they made one of those, would be super awesome if so)**.

"Oh Chad, I must say that this is one of the most decked out Christmases ever," Taylor smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, you just bought everything that was amazing in Home Garden and Wal-Mart **(don't own those stores either)**" Chad sighed.

"Well, at least the house looks good," Taylor said, putting her arms around Chad's neck.

"You're right: you did a wonderful job," Chad smiled back at her before softly kissing her lips. He and Taylor have been living together in their condo for almost a year and loved every minute of it. The Wildcat gang was all spread out in America: Troy and Gabriella was enjoying the sun in Fort Lauderdale; Sharpay, Zeke and Ryan were in the NYC, living the culinary and Broadway dream; Martha was in Texas with her fiancée and Jason and Kelsi were in France or England, somewhere in Europe: they were always traveling together.

"I'm just sad that the gang won't be here to celebrate," Taylor sighed.

"Hey, there's always next year for our 5 year Christmas celebration," Chad told her.

"Oh yeah, you're right," Taylor said, placing her head on his shoulder and watched the fire roar in the fireplace.

"So, why are we here again instead of in our room?" Chad asked when the song changed to Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas.

"I was thinking that we should revive up our little tradition we had since we were 6," Taylor replied, smiling like a Christmas light.

"Oh come on Tay..." Chad groaned.

"What? We haven't done this in such a long time!" Taylor pleaded.

"We stopped when we were 12! It didn't go on for another 10 years," Chad explained.

"Exactly, so we should bring it back 10 years later!" Taylor jumped up.

"Taylor, we're 22. I think I should know who Santa is now," Chad joked. Taylor gasped and punched Chad in the arm, which caused a yelp from Chad.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"Instinct; but still, don't you want to do it for the heck of it?" Taylor asked, giving him the puppy pout.

"Don't give me that look!" Chad cried out, trying to look away.

"Fine...then how about this," Taylor smirked before she straddled him and kissed him passionately and breathlessly. He was surprised at that and held her close to him. They were getting so involved in the kiss, he started to lay her down on the floor and take her right there.

"Hold on Wildcat, it's still Christmas, remember?" Taylor told him, catching her breath.

"Christmas _Eve_, yes I know. But don't you want to make our own little present right here?" Chad asked, kissing down her neck, "besides, this outfit you're wearing is really turning me on,"

"Oh really..ok stop before we go too far," Taylor said, sitting back up.

"Fine, fine," Chad sighed, getting up as well as they got back into their previous position.

"So, what do you say? Want to wait up for Santa again?" she asked again.

He took a breath before replying, "I can't see why not..."

"Yay!" Taylor exclaimed, before kissing him on the lips, "you won't regret it! And this time, we're staying up past midnight," she said as she went into the kitchen to get all the necessities for the night. Chad just smiled at her and shook his head. _'What did I do to deserve someone like Taylor?'_ he asked himself.

**5 hours later, 2:09 am.**

"Alright, here we go," Chad said while yawning. The fire was slowly dying and the carols kept playing, this time on O Holy Night. The couple was starting to fall asleep again but at least it was later on in the night. Chad was spreading the blanket over him and Taylor, her head resting on one of the sofa pillows they got.

"Mmm, thanks baby," Taylor sighed.

"No problem. You think you'll be able to stay up any longer?" Chad joked.

"Shush, and I'll try," Taylor replied, "can you hold me please?"

"Of course. Anything for you," Chad smiled as he pulled her into his embrace. She felt the warmness in Chad's chest and melted into him.

"You want to know something, Chad," Taylor stated.

"What, darling?" Chad asked.

"I've always wondered how we were going to be like in our future. Never did I thought that I would be here with you, in our own condo, in love with each other..." Taylor said.

"Don't continue, I know what you're gonna say. I feel the same too...I'm just glad that we have each other now," Chad whispered in her ear.

"Me too," Taylor whispered back, trying not to fall asleep. Chad looked down at her and smiled, knowing that she would be one to fall asleep now. Without even thinking, when White Christmas started to play, he started to serenade her to sleep.

_Chestnuts roasting on an open fire,  
Jack Frost nipping on your nose,  
Yuletide carols being sung by a choir,  
And folks dressed up like Eskimos. _

Everybody knows a turkey and some mistletoe,  
Help to make the season bright.  
Tiny tots with their eyes all aglow,  
Will find it hard to sleep tonight.

They know that Santa's on his way;  
He's loaded lots of toys and goodies on his sleigh.  
And every mother's child is going to spy.  
To see if reindeer really know how to fly.

And so I'm offering this simple phrase,  
To kids from one to ninety-two,  
Although its been said many times, many ways,  
A very Merry Christmas to you 

As he finished the last line, Taylor was already asleep in his arms, looking exactly the way she did when she was only 6 years old. He smiled and kissed her softly on her forehead.

"Merry Christmas, Taylor," Chad whispered before he too fell asleep like he was when he was six, except he was in love with his best friend and he was holding her tight until morning came.

**To be continued...**

**Ok, what did you all think? Like it or no? I tried on my first time back on updating so you have to give me props then. Tomorrow is the last day to vote on what stories should I work on the most. The poll is on my profile now and just vote on your favorite 4 stories that you would like me to continue writing. The least 4 voted will be put on hiatus. At least this story is pretty high on the marks! YAY! I'll update part 2 later on this month! You know what to do! R&R! Love you all!**

**x.o.x.o.**

**HSMGossipGirlQueen**


	18. Endless Love: A Christmas Special Pt 2

**Hey all, I'm back again with yet another great update (that IS on time). I have to finish up my Christmas Special on here b/c I just can't leave it off: IT'S CHRISTMAS! So I have 3 presents for all my lovely readers/fans; First is the update of Moonlight Dancing; Second is this chapter of 101 Kisses, and finally, the first and only sneak peek/trailer of the sequel to Walk Me Home. Let's get started on this second present, shall we? Enjoy!**

**101 Kisses Chapter 16**

**Endless Love: A Christmas Special Part 2**

_16 Years Ago, December 25th, 1997, 9:26am_

_6 year old Taylor McKessie was still fast asleep when she heard the sounds of Jingle Bells starting up. She groaned softly before opening up her eyes to see to her surprise...the Christmas tree was stocked up with presents. Tay lifted her head from 6 year old Chad Danforth's shoulder and repeatedly hit Chad's arm, trying to wake him up._

"_Chad, Chad, Santa came! Santa came!!" Taylor exclaimed, waking him up. Chad groaned before opening his eyes, seeing Taylor's giddy face._

"_What happened with Santa?" he asked._

"_Santa came! Did you see him last night?" Taylor asked him._

"_Uh..." Chad sighed, not wanting to see the look on her face when he told her that he fell asleep right after her, "you see.."_

"_CHAD! You promised to stay up!" Taylor yelled at him._

"_I know and I'm sorry, Taylor," Chad told her, hugging her, "can't we just enjoy Christmas without worrying about Santa? Look at what he got us!"_

_They both looked at the tree and took a good look at it too, both shocked at the stuff they got._

"_Oh wow!" they both exclaimed as they rushed, and dived, into the pool of presents that was for them and their families._

"_Look Chad! I got the Barbie Dream House that I wanted," Taylor said, looking at the box that held the house inside._

"_This is even better; the whole Star Wars action figure collection!" Chad replied, showing her the collection tin box._

"_Awesome! The Barbie Star Wars are united again,"Taylor exclaimed as the kids cried out and looking for the rest of their presents. Soon enough, the Danforth parents came down and they all shared their gifts. Even the McKessies came over to see what their little girl had gotten from Santa. An hour later after opening presents and playing with new toys, the 6 year olds grew hungry._

"_Hey, I smell pancakes!" Chad concurred._

"_Everything you smell is pancakes, Chad," Taylor replied._

"_Nuh uh, I bet you my mom's making them," Chad said._

"_Nuh uh, my mom's making them," Taylor told him as they raced to the kitchen. They got to the kitchen doorway at the same time and asked, "Who's making the pancakes?"_

"_I am, dear," Mrs. McKessie told them._

"_HA, I told you," Taylor said, sticking out her tongue._

"_Whatever," Chad rolled his eyes before walking away._

"_Hold on, Chad. You two look up," Mrs. Danforth told her son and Taylor._

_The two looked up and saw a small group of leaves on top of the doorway. "Why are leaves on top of the doorway?" Taylor asked._

"_It's a mistletoe, Taylor," Taylor's mom said, smiling to herself._

"_If it's a mistletoe, why isn't a toe sticking out of it?" Chad asked. Taylor hit his growing afro and he winced his pain._

"_No, honey. It's for kissing under. If two people of the opposite sex stands underneath it, they have to kiss," Chad's mother explained, "and you two just happen to be perfect contestants of the mistletoe game,"_

_Chad and Taylor just looked at each other before gagging and reeling in sickness. "Mom, you have to be kidding me, I can't kiss my best friend," Chad begged._

"_Yeah, that isn't fair!" Taylor replied._

"_Rules are rules, kids. And hurry up so you can eat," Taylor's mom said, leaving off with Chad's mom to set up the table._

_The two 6 year olds just looked at each other and up at the mistletoe again. Taylor sighed and told him, "Let's just get it over with; it's only this once," _

"_Eh...fine," Chad sighed. After a minute of shyness and pondering, they finally leaned in and soon, their young, virgin lips touched the other. They held the position for only a few seconds before they both pulled back at the same time. Chad and Taylor just looked at each other, blushing at the same time. It was then when Taylor had finally said, "Um...I think breakfast is ready now," before walking away. Chad was still standing at the doorway, watching Taylor leave off to the dining room. His lips were tingling from the kiss that he experienced, the first of all things. 'That felt weird, but nice,'_ _he thought to himself, 'I wonder what will happen if I kiss her again...'_

"_Are you coming or not?" Taylor asked him, looking at him again. She was thinking nearly the same thing that he was, but she grew common sense that they were just friends and nothing more. Besides, they can't be boyfriend and girlfriend at the age of 6!_

"_Yeah, I'm coming," Chad replied, smiling. He walked up to her and took hold of her hand as they walked to the dining room. Taylor felt her cheeks start to redden and only had a little thought of them being more than friends, a Christmas wish that was saved but never used for the next few years of their lives...

* * *

_

16 years later, December 25th, 2013, 10:38am

"...and that was the Jonas Brothers with Girl of My Dreams on 102 Jamz. Christmas is finally here folks and the presents are better than ever. To help with celebrating Christmas is Miley Cyrus with her Christmas hit. Only on 102 Jamz," the DJ said on the radio as Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree started to play. Taylor awoke with a loud groan since the music had just woke her up. She yawned and stretched her arms upward, not wanting to wake up the sleeping Chad beside her. Taylor got out of Chad's embrace and peeked over the couch to see the Christmas tree. The presents wasn't so big as it was 16 years ago but it was just enough for the two.

"Chad? Chad, baby, wake up," Taylor said, shaking him awake.

"Huh???" was Chad's response as he started to wake.

"It's Christmas, baby. We have presents under the tree for us," Tay smiled, getting on top of Chad and kissing his neck.

"Mmm...and Merry Christmas to you too," Chad smiled, softly groaning at Taylor's actions, "Can I please get up now?"

"Anything for you, babe," Taylor said. She got up first and helped Chad up also, heading over to the Christmas tree. Taylor squealed as she got a good spot by the tree and already handed Chad his first present.

"Here, open it!" she told him as he took the present from her hands. He looked at her weirdly before unwrapping it to see...

"No way! This is just what I've always wanted!" Chad exclaimed, pulling the newest Rolex watch that had just came out in stores.

"I saw you looking at that the other day and I managed to buy it," Taylor told him.

"But how? That almost nearly cost over a thousand bucks?!" Chad asked her.

"That's my little secret I will never tell," Taylor said, winking.

"You didn't seduce the salesman, did ya?" he asked again, trying to be sure.

Taylor laughed at his joke and smiled, "No and that's all I'm saying,"

"Well, thanks for the watch anyways," Chad smiled as he grabbed her neck and kissed her soundly. For the rest of the hour and so, they had unwrapped the presents they had for each other and ate breakfast afterwards. Soon, they were back at their spot from last night, cuddling together with their presents around them.

"You know, this Christmas wasn't so bad," Chad told her, his arms around her waist.

"Right, like what happened 16 years ago," Taylor reminded, looking up at him.

"Oh, don't remind me," Chad sighed, "I swear, I still think that they set us up,"

"Why would they do that?" Taylor asked.

"Because they're parents and they love to see us together," Chad said, pointblank.

"Whatever, but our first kiss...I'm really glad that happened," Taylor told him, softly smiling. The radio was still playing softly and they heard a tune that was all too familiar. They noticed it but never mentioned it to the other; they were having a _moment_.

_Na na na na  
Na na na na yeah  
You are the music in me _

You know the words Once Upon A Time  
Make you listen.  
There's a reason. 

_When you dream there's a chance you'll find  
A little laughter or a happy ever after_

"Yeah, and if it wasn't for the status quo throughout school, I probably would have dated you earlier," Chad whispered

"Oh really?" Taylor asked, whispering back.

"Yep," Chad replied, nodding his head before he kissed her softly. Her lips tingled from his touch and she put her arms around his neck to pull him closer to her. They were so into their kiss that it took them a while just to pull themselves away from each other.

"Wow, I've never had a kiss like that before," Taylor said, catching her breath.

"And I've never met a girl like you before," Chad replied, "and I'm going to show my gratitude for that,"

_Your harmony to the melody  
It's echoing inside my head_

_A single voice (Single voice)  
Above the noise  
And like a common thread  
Hmm, you're pulling me_

Chad got up from their spot and started to look for the special box that he had for her. While he was looking for the box, Taylor was curled up by the couch and softly listening to the song that her best friend and her boyfriend had done over the summer 5 years ago. It was describing what she was feeling at the time with Chad and that everything felt so right between them. Chad had soon came back with a small black box with a white bow on top of it.

"You know how much I love you, right babe?" Chad had asked her.

"Yeah, I still know," Tay replied, smiling at him.

"Well, I've always loved you since we first kissed 16 years ago. I know it seems cheesy but I just knew in my heart that I was meant to be with you. You are the sweetest, nicest, smartest and beautifulest girl that I've ever met and I just want to share my life with you," Chad told her, giving her the box. Taylor knew it just had to mean one thing as she opened the box to reveal a very beautiful ring.

_When I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong  
Oh, you are the music in me  
Yeah it's living in all of us  
And it's brought us here because  
Because you are the music in me  
Na na na na (Ohh)  
Na na na na na  
Yeah yeah yeah (Na na na na)  
You are the music in me_

She gasped when she saw it and said, "Oh Chad..."

"Taylor, would you do me the best honor in the world to become my wife?" he asked her, holding her hand and looking into her eyes.

"Of course, I will," Taylor said, tears brimming in her eyes. He shouted for joy and picked her up, spinning her around. They let go as Chad slipped the ring on her finger. Taylor smiled as she admired it on her finger and kissed him sweetly. After a while of celebrating, Taylor had a huge smile on her face as she squeezed Chad's hands and said, "I have something for you too,"

"Oh really?" Chad asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yep, it's a big one too," Taylor told him before heading to the Christmas tree also. Chad had followed her to the tree as she pulled a small white box from her secret spot under the tree.

_It's like I knew you before we met (Before we met)  
Can't explain it (Ohh ohh)  
There's no name for it (No name for it)  
I'm saying words I never said  
And it was easy (So easy)  
Because you see the real me (I see)_

_  
As I am  
You understand  
And that's more than I've ever known  
To hear your voice (Hear your voice)  
Above the noise (Ohh ohh)  
And no, I'm not alone  
Oh you're singing to me (Ohh yeah)_

"Didn't you say that it was a big present?" Chad asked her.

"Yeah, but it's a big one for us," Taylor said, giving it to him. Chad looked at her oddly before opening it. It was in blue tissue paper and it only head a pair of blue booties.

"What's this? We don't have a kid yet," Chad asked holding up the booties.

"That's exactly the point, baby. Just take what you said and emphasize on the word 'yet'," Taylor explained, hugging him around the waist. Chad had thought of it for a while before it finally got into his head.

"Ohhhhhh...wait, you're pregnant?! We're having a baby together?!?!?" Chad asked.

Taylor only nodded as Chad celebrated again, hugging her close but being protective of her stomach, "And the baby is going to be a boy?"

"Yeah, I went to the doctor almost 2 weeks ago for that. I'm almost 2 months along," Taylor explained.

"Wow, this is really amazing, Tay," Chad said.

"I know; a perfect way to start out our family," Taylor smiled before kissing him. He kissed back, holding her close. Their tongues collided with one another and they soon almost lost breath. Pulling back from their kiss, Taylor started to giggle a big before she laid beside Chad on the couch. He pulled her close so her head would lay on his shoulder.

_When I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong (Yeah ohh)  
You are the music in me  
It's living in all of us  
And it's brought us here because  
You are the music in me  
Together we're gonna sing (Yeah)  
We got the power to sing what we feel (What we feel)  
Connected and real  
Can't keep it all inside (Ohh)_

"Can this Christmas get any better?" he said.

"I don't think so baby," she replied softly, "I'm glad that I'm in love with you,"

"Me too," he told her, kissing her head and rubbing her stomach, "I wonder what the gang is going to say about this,"

"They'll be happy for us; they always will," she replied.

Chad looked down at her and smiled at her. She always would find the positive in everything. It was one of the things that he loved about her and her him. It wasn't always known that they would be together but once they paired up during their junior year of high school, they were inseparable.

_Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Yeah yeah yeah (Na na na na)  
You are the music in me (In me) _

Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na  
You are the music in me 

"I guess true endless love does exist," Taylor said to herself as she started to play with her engagement ring.

"Hmm? Where did you get that from?" Chad asked, looking down at her, softly stroking her hair.

"I don't know, it was from when I was little. I thought there was no such thing as a true endless love; never did I think that it would be with you," Taylor smiled, looking back at her.

"Same here," Chad replied, before softly kissing her head and her lips. Whether they had seen it coming 16 years ago or not, that one kiss from those years ago had brought them together for an endless love everyone dreams of...on a Christmas morning.

_When I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong (we belong)  
Oh, you are the music in me  
Yeah it's living in all of us  
And it's brought us here because  
Because you are the music in me  
Na na na na (Oh yeah)  
Na na na na na (Oh yeah)  
Na na na na  
You are the music in me (Yeah)_

**SO sorry it's so late; hope everyone can forgive me! Christmas has kept me BUSY like a horse and boy, it took a huge bite out of me. I'll try to update CRC and maybe FD2 before the New Year. Pray for me for that! Anyways, you all know what to do. R&R! Thanks for all the support and reviews!**

**x.o.x.o.**

**HSMGossipGirlQueen**


	19. Bubbles

**Hey Everyone and Welcome to 2008! I'm glad that you all enjoyed the wonderfulness that I brought in 2007 but this year, it's going to be bigger and better! I bet you all just can't wait to see what I have in store. Anyways, before I get distracted by CSI Miami that's on TV, here's a amazing first update of 2008...with 101 Kisses! Enjoy!**

**PS- This is a continuation from 101 Kisses Chapter 10- A Bit of Color.**

**101 Kisses Chapter 18**

**Bubbles**

"Ok, Leslie, it's time for your bath," Taylor exclaimed, going to her daughter's room. After an eventful day with colors, food, homework and tv time, it was time for the Danforth kids to be off to bed for another day at school the next day. Taylor had just came from washing the dishes as Chad was MIA from her for a while, that she already worried of where he was.

"I'm not ready, mommy," Leslie said back.

Taylor sighed as she entered into Lilly's very pink room. "What do you mean, you can't take your back yet? Sean just took his and is on his way to bed. It's time for yours, sweetie," she explained to her.

"But mom..." Leslie whined.

"What is it, Lilly?" Taylor asked.

"I wanna...I wanna...can I take a bubble bath?" Lilly asked softly. Taylor sighed before smiling lightly at her daughter.

"Of course, you can baby," she smiled. Lilly smiled back and immediately went into the bathroom. Taylor got up from her daughter's bed and headed off after her, grabbing the bottle of bubble bath along the way.

* * *

After a few minutes, Leslie was in her tub full of bubbles and duckies while letting her mom wash her hair. 

"Mommy?" Leslie asked

"Yes, Leslie?" Taylor said as she put conditioner on her daughter's wet hair.

"Are..are you and daddy in love?" Leslie asked, moving the duckie in front of her.

Taylor stopped washing her daughter's hair and looked at Leslie, saying, "What do you know about love?"

"Well, in school, Larissa had drew a picture of her mommy and daddy with a heart and said that they were in love with each other," Leslie explained.

"Oh, well me and you daddy love each other very much," Taylor replied.

"When did you when you're in love?" her daughter questioned.

"Certainly not at your age!" Taylor joked, flicking some bubbles at Leslie. She giggled as she flicked more at her mother. They soon settled down as Taylor finished her statement, "but I definitely knew when I first kissed your father,"

"Ewwww!" Leslie groaned, sticking her tongue out.

"Oh, Leslie," Taylor sighed before letting her daughter's head go down into the water, "rinse the conditioner out of your hair.

As Lilly let her hair into the water, a knock came on the door and Chad's head popped through the empty space.

"Are you done in here?" Chad whispered.

"Almost, why?" Taylor asked.

"I have something for you in the room," he smiled at her, coming into the bathroom and crouching down beside her. Leslie didn't know that her dad was in the room, since she was softly humming her favorite Hannah Montana song as she ran her fingers through her hair, getting the conditioner out of her hair.

Taylor smiled back before asking, "You're kidding?! What is it?"

"You'll find out once you get Les to bed," Chad smirked, kissing his wife on the cheek. Leslie came up from the water and after seeing her dad in the bathroom while she was nude, she immediately ducked back into the water.

"Daddy, why are you in here?" Leslie exclaimed.

"To tell you that it's almost time for your bedtime, little girl. You still have school tomorrow," Chad told her. Leslie sighed before getting out of the tub, having Taylor dry her off. After she was dry, she asked her dad, "Can you please move out of the doorway?"

"Why, of course," Chad smiled, stepping out of his daughter's way. Lilly smiled as she walked down the hallway to her bedroom.

Taylor softly laughed at her daughter's antics as she got off her stool and wrapped her arms around Chad, asking him, "What are we going to do with her?"

"I don't know, but I think she's been hanging around Sharpay's daughter for a little too long," Chad suggested as he kissed Taylor's head, both of them laughing.

"Mommy! I don't have my pajamas out!" Leslie's voice rang from her bedroom. Taylor sighed as she bumped her head on Chad's chest.

"Go take care of her, Tay," Chad said, as Taylor looked at him, "and meet me in the bathroom,"

"Oooh a bathroom rendezvous! I haven't had that in a long while," Taylor whispered seductively, tracing her fingers down his spine, making him tremble. Chad had to reduce the temptation of taking control of her while she did that but another statement from their daughter had ruined the moment.

"MOMMY!"

"I'm coming baby," Taylor said before detaching from Chad and heading to Leslie's room. Chad just smiled at her before heading back to their room, making last preparations for their bathroom rendezvous.

* * *

After Taylor got Leslie to go to sleep, it was already 9:05 and she was already tired. She checked up on her two boys, Sean and little Junior, to see if they were still asleep before she headed for her husband. Taylor opened the door to their room and saw a trail of rose petals all around their king sized canopy bed and another leading to the bathroom. She smiled, knowing that Chad would do such a romantic and sexy thing as this. She slipped off her slippers and headed to the bathroom, seeing a note on the closed door. Taylor opened it and softly laughed at it. It had read: 

_No clothes beyond this point_

_Chad_

Taylor rolled her eyes as she got out of her clothes and put on her favorite black and white robe that Gabriella had gotten for her. Letting her hair down from its ponytail, she opened the door and immediately heard music. The lights were dimmed and their source was from candles everywhere. The rose petals continued on to the big jacuzzi tub that Chad was occupying at the time. Tons of bubbles were in there, covering most of Chad's sexy body, and candles were around the tub also.

_Mmm mm mm mmm_

_Mmm mmmm_

_Mmm mmmm mmm_

_Mmm mmmm_

"I didn't you were planning this, baby," Taylor smiled.

"Well, I wanted to surprise you. I know how much you love taking bubble baths and what you did for Leslie, I guess you deserve it," Chad murmured from the tub, signaling Taylor to come with his hand. Taylor smiled as she undid the knot on her robe and it fell to the floor in a soft thud. As Chad had his eyes mesmerized on her body, Taylor was busy tying up her hair, leaving a few strands out. She sauntered over to the tub and sighed as she felt the warm water hit her mocha-skinned body. Chad grabbed her soft hands and pulled her body to his, snuggling her to him.

_We'd be so less fragile  
If we're made from metal  
And our hearts from iron  
And our minds from steel  
And if we built an army  
Full of tender bodies  
Could we love each other  
Would we stop to feel _

"Mmm, this feels fantastic," Taylor sighed, blowing some of the foamed bubbles from her hand to Chad's face, "Thank you baby,"

"Anything for you," Chad said as he got some of the bubbles from his face. He reached over for a red washcloth and dunked it in the water, "now it's time for your bath. I'll bathe you while you relax." He heard Taylor giggle softly before relaxing onto his chest as Chad started to wash his wife. First he started on her feet, rubbing her French-manicured toes and her chiseled feet. Then after that, he started going up her legs, washing them one at a time. Taylor softly moaned at his touch as he let out a small breath before continuing his bath.

_And you want three wishes:  
One to fly the heavens  
One to swim like fishes  
And then one you're saving for a rainy day  
If your lover ever takes her love away _

_Mmm mm mm mmm_

_Mmm mmmm_

_Mmm mmmm mmm_

_Mmm mmmm  
_

"You should do this more often," Taylor sighed, feeling his hands move up her legs.

"Now you tell me," Chad smirked as he washed her. The red cloth almost came close to her midsection, where as Taylor was moaning in Chad's ear, but Chad moved the cloth away, going up her chest and arms.

"Don't tease me," Taylor whispered.

"I'm not, I just want you to be clean," Chad sighed in her ear. He wet the cloth again and took some of the bubbles that was floating around and rubbed it on Taylor's breasts and stomach. She sighed and laughed softly as he continued his actions. She took some of the bubbles that was in the water and blew some at Chad. He stopped to get the soap out of his eyes.

"What was that for?" Chad asked her.

"Sorry, I just had to have fun with these," Taylor said, innocently.

"Oh, don't pull that innocent trick with me," Chad smiled as he blew some at Taylor also. Taylor laughed as she got a lot and smeared it on his face.

"Now you look like Santa," Taylor teased.

"Oh do I?!" Chad said, wiping some off and putting it on Tay's face, "now what about you?"

"I'm still Taylor," she smiled. Chad smiled back before leaning close to her and kissing her. That soft kiss soon turned passionate as Taylor turned to slide onto Chad's lap, feeling him getting hard from the touch of her.

_You say you want to know her like a lover  
And undo her damage, she'll be new again  
Soon you'll find that if you try to save her  
It will lose her anger  
You will never win _

Soon enough, hands were roaming on the other's bodies and Chad's lips cascaded down Taylor's neck like a waterfall. Taylor leaned back and let out a soft moan, moving her bubbled-filled hand to Chad's hair, softly stroking it. Chad pulled back from her neck, after leaving a mark, and kissed her passionately, not wanting to leave her for a second. They soon pulled back and looked at each other, love in their eyes and their foreheads pushed together.

"I love you so much," Chad whispered, touching her cheek.

"I love you too. I'm so glad that I started a family with you," Taylor whispered back before kissing him again.

_And you want three wishes:  
You want never bitter  
And all delicious  
And then one you're saving for a rainy day  
If your lover ever takes her love away  
_

After a minute of making-out in the tub, Chad pulled back to pull the stopper out of the tub drainer. Looking in Taylor's eyes, he got out of the tub, pulling Taylor with him.

"What are you thinking?" Taylor asked, knowing that look on Chad's face.

"I think you know what's getting ready to happen next," Chad said, before kissing her hardly. Taylor kissed back as hard and wrapped her arms around him. He lifted her legs up and around his waist as he carried her from the bathroom to their bed where they spent a few more hours doing what they love to one another.

_Mmm mm mm mmm_

_Mmm mmmm_

_Mmm mmmm mmm_

_Mmm mmmm_

_Mmm mm mm mmm_

_Mmm mmmm_

_Mmm mmmm mmm_

_Mmm mmmm_

A few hours later, Chad had awoken with a vision in his mind. A vision that he just couldn't shake or if so, it would be gone forever. Looking over at Taylor to see if she was still asleep, he slipped out of bed, put on some boxers and his robe and left out of the room down to his office. Using the back stairway, he went down past the kitchen to his office. Chad turned on a nearby lamp, grabbed a pencil and a black colored pencil. He soon started to draw, not knowing what was going to come out. All he knew was that the vision might come through to the paper and it would look fantastic like it always did. After much sketching, tracing, a LOT of erasing and tongue biting, it was soon done. Chad looked down at his creation and marveled in it.

"Exactly what I pictured," Chad whispered. He took the black colored pencil and started to lightly color in the whole portrait to add effect. He smiled at his portrait and placed all his supplies back. Turning off the light, he took his portrait back to the room and placed it on top of the dresser. He took a final look at it before snuggling back into bed with Taylor, wrapping his arms around her waist. As he drifted off to sleep, he still had the vision of his portrait: a picture of Taylor relaxed in a world of bubbles.

_You want three wishes:  
One to fly the heavens  
One to swim like fishes  
You want never bitter  
And all delicious  
And a clean conscience  
And all it's blisses  
You want one true lover with a thousand kisses  
You want soft and gentle and never vicious  
And then one you're saving for a rainy day  
If your lover ever takes her love away_

**Ok, I had to think of something b/c my mom's being a PITA as of right now. So that's it for now. Hope you all liked it. You all know what to do now! R&R! Thanks bunches! Love you all!**

**x.o.x.o.**

**xo-ChaylorGGQueen-xo**


	20. Utopia

**BREAKING NEWS!! WE INTERRUPT YOUR REGUARLY SCHEDULE PROGRAM FOR THIS ANNOUNCEMENT**

**Guess who's back...**

**That's right. I'm back with no bitchassness (do not own; Diddy owns this word) and with THE BEST comeback update that I've ever done. I know that I've been gone for like the LONGEST (I'm so sorry for being gone that long; a lot of stuff has came up) but most of last month (aka March), I've been preparing you all for the comeback update of all comeback updates. I have to give my props up to my favorite 3 people who kept me going: EndlessDreamer2010 (for that inspirational PM, I love ya girl!), KhaiyaAKAKhai (you were the first to know about it and the first to listen to what I had...you always my gurl!) and MissWhatever (the asking and begging for an update has paid off). **

**So what are we waiting for? Here it is...the world premiere of my comeback update! Enjoy!**

**PS- This comeback update is based off the song, Strip Tease, from Danity Kane's new album ****Welcome to the Dollhouse**** (which rocks, so go cop that!).**

**101 Kisses Chapter 19**

**Utopia**

The soft pounding of the bass filled Chad's head as he pulled up to a warehouse. It was close to three o'clock in the morning and he had a test in 7 hours but Chad didn't care. Turning off his truck, he sighed and leaned back in the seat. It had been almost a week since the last time he came to this place and he thought the addiction...the lust...would be out of his system. But he knew he had to get what he wanted...

And nothing was going to stop him from getting it...from getting her.

Checking his face and his clothes, a black short sleeve button down shirt and his favorite pair of Levi's, for any dirt or mishaps, Chad exited his truck and headed toward the warehouse door. He did a special-knock on it before it opens and an older black guy with two girls in all-out sexy lingerie on either side of the guy.

"Danforth, my man. I knew you'd come back," the black guy said, smirking.

"Yeah, well you know I've missed my girl for way too long, Devin," Chad smiled, "I'm hoping I get her tonight,"

"You won't have to worry about that," Devin said slowly as they made their way to the bar, Devin dismissing his girls with kisses on their cheeks.

"And why wouldn't I? Has she been up on the stage yet?" Chad asked.

Devin just laughed as he took a gulp of his beer. "Yes sir, and more than necessary. Her moves today were more erotic than usual."

"Everything's erotic to you, Dev," Chad smiled as he retrieved a beer from the bartender.

"Chad, I'm owner of this place. Everything's erotic to me, from the lights..to the dances..." he looked up and saw a breath-taking Asian girl, dressed in a pink corset with matching skirt that breezed mid-thigh, walking towards them.

Now Devin and Chad couldn't help but lick their lips when they saw her. "...and the girls," Devin finished his sentence. The Asian beauty just smiled softly as she settled between Devin's legs.

"She's waiting for you in your VIP room," the Asian said.

"Thanks Lani," Chad smiled, giving her a 20 out of his front pocket, tucking it into her corset. Devin just rolled his eyes and smiled.

"I'll see you later, man," Devin said, as the boys knocked fists, "you go get her, man,"

"You know I will," Chad said as he tipped the top of his bottle to him. Devin did the same before getting involved with Lani. As Chad walked to his special VIP room, the pulse of the bass combined with the beat of his heart grew faster. He felt only a little bit nervous but it soon turned into excitement. It was always a pleasure for him to see her. When he wanted it, she gave it to him. It was almost like a mutual relationship between the two...

With lust holding it together...

Chad opened the door into the VIP room and it was almost pitch-black except for the changing colors on the walls, a special and "erotic" effect by Devin. As soon as he fell back onto the leather couch, the intro music started to play. Neon strobe lights slowly danced around the room, bringing Chad right into his world of seduction. He took another sip of his beer before putting his focus on the stage that started to light up. The show has just begun...

_Shoulders down_

_Leg Out_

_Bend Over_

_Lips Pout_

_Bat Eyes_

_Show thigh_

_Lift em Up_

_Don't Touch_

As soon as the song really started to play, a slender, sexy, lingerie-clad woman slid down the pole that was on the middle of the stage. She was a breath-taking girl, like the rest here, but there was always a certain spark that set her as 'unique'. Her skin was almost like chocolate with a dark taste to it. Her long, luscious black hair that usually cascaded down, was in half curls and half straight, something that only she can pull off in this strip club. She had only one belly button piercing and one tattoo of a butterfly that was on the small of her back. But overall, her apparel is what really made her different. She wore the usual corset, skirt, stockings and heels but she rarely wore them in bright colors, like the other girls did. Instead, she would wear neutral or dark colors, like the dark blood-red & black corset she was wearing with a blood-red tight skirt with black heels, to make her usual nail color, angelic white, pop out.

Yeah, she was different than any other girl in the joint, but that's what made her stand out, get good  
"business"...and the man she wanted so bad to call her own.

Rolling her head to the side, she put her back to the pole as she dances on it slowly, hypnotizing him to keep his eyes on her. Her moves were always slow yet seductive and always on instinct. She was one that would always keep you on the edge of your seat. The girl wrapped her delicate fingers around the pole as she took her leg and swung around it in a sexy manner. Chad had already put his bottle down beside him and leaned back in the couch, knowing he would already enjoy this dance.

_I got a proposition if you want it_

_If you want it_

_Dare you to let me run some game on ya_

_Game on ya_

_Undress me with your eyes_

_Your in for a surprise_

_What's underneath my exteri-eri-eri-erior_

"It's nice to see you back here again. I was getting worried about you," the girl said to him, walking around her pole slowly.

"Why should you worry about me? I'm the one taking classes almost every day," Chad smirked.

"Well, I do too," she sighed, "and having to dance for all these other guys is getting pretty boring without you to take me away for the night,"

"Mmm, so you _do_ miss me," he smiled.

"Why wouldn't I? You know I'll choose you to dance for all day," she replied, walking towards him. Chad took her by the hips and helped her straddle on him.

_You do your best to put your name on it_

_Name on it_

_But you could never put your claim on it_

_Claim on it_

_Create your fantasy_

_Which role you wanna be_

_Check the reflection in the mirror-irr-irr-or_

She slipped her arms around his neck as her nails dragged the top of his back. Chad hissed a breath as he felt her scratch his back. "Oooh, why do you seem so tense?" the stripper asked.

"Maybe it's the fact that I've haven't been this close to you in a good while," Chad replied, his hands going up her hips, fingering the material of her skirt and corset.

"True, but Chad...I have to make you feel better," the girl said, adjusting herself on top of him, making sure that she was on top of his now-growing erection.

Chad groaned at her movement and squeezed her hips, "Be my guest. I know I need it,"

"My pleasure," she smirked, grinding on him slowly before removing herself from his grasp. She sauntered back up to the stage and gave him a sexy and sensual dance that she had been working on for a good few weeks.

_I know you like it_

_The way I do it private_

_You cant denied it_

_Just wanna please you_

_Blow out you candle in my birthday suit_

_Surprise_

_Just let me make your night_

_I'll do you like you like_

_I'll fulfill your needs_

_Keep your tip this one on me_

As Chad watched her dance, it was starting to become clear to him how he was starting to fall for her. Not just in lust...but in love. For the past 4 months, this place and the girl had always been his escape from the harshness of the real world. Whenever he was in a bad mood, she would make him feel better with a dance...or a tease...maybe both on certain times. And she was a good listener. She would always be the first to hear about his problems and help him out with it. With these characteristics, there's no doubt about the new growing feelings that he has for this girl...and he wanted to let her know about it too.

With the girl, she felt the same for him as well. She was always there for him for whatever he had needed, whether it was for a fuck or just to listen. The problem was that this life that she was living was very different from what she shows outside the walls of the club. Outside, she's a regular student with straight A's...but some people just need the money to continue on. Chad was the only person who knew who she really was and had kept it a secret ever since he found out. This, along with others, is what caused her to have feelings for Chad and not just for lust...but for love. She was just waiting on the right time to tell him...but now, she was doing a seductive dance for her soon-to-be man and that was the way it was at the moment.

_You know you want my strip tease_

_If you want it say please_

_You know you want my strip tease_

_If you want it say please_

_You know you want my strip tease_

_If you want it say please_

_You know you want my strip tease_

_If you want it say please_

_I can make it if you want it_

After the dance, with a short clap from Chad, she slowly danced her way over to the two western style doors, only showing her legs and head. "So, Chad, I have a real good surprise for you,"

"Oh really?" he asked, smiling.

"You want to see?" she asked, seductively, biting her lower lip.

This really got Chad started, as he sat up on his couch again, awaiting what was to be revealed. What had happened next had blocked his vision...literally. He felt a cloth hit his face and when he removed it, he was agape at what he saw. Not only did she undid the bottom part of her corset, revealing her belly button piercing, but she took off the skirt, revealing a black G-string. The girl did a slow dance in it, making facial expressions that went perfectly with it.

_You been real good and I can tell you on your best behavior_

_Slowly I remove all my articles-of-clothing and I_

_Let you come and sneak a peak_

_What's behind door number 3_

_Take off your blindfold to see clear-ar-ar-ar-ar-ar-ar-ar-ar_

_The walls are talking bout the things we doing_

_Flip me and try an acrobatic movement (flip it, flip it)_

_This is the center ring_

_Come on come on lets see_

_The main attraction like the Wrigley Brother-other-other_

Chad's erection had started to irritate him as he tried to get into a comfortable position but with the girl dancing in front of him, he couldn't get into a good one. He sighed and leaned back into the chair, and lured her to him with a whisper and a finger movement.

"Get over here, Taylor,"

_It's so erotic_

_Here's goes I got a pocket_

_Full of candy with you favorite flavors_

_You can have it now or later_

_Don't you wanna taste_

_Don't have no time to waste_

_I got some tasty cakes_

_My fillings so sweet_

_And its good enough to eat_

Tay had stopped her dance and purposefully moved her hips to her music, walking over to Chad. "You wanted me," she asked seductively.

"You done enough for me and I wanted to congratulate you," Chad smirked, pulling her hips to his, having her straddle him again.

"Mmmm...and how are you able to do that?" she asked smirking back at him.

"By doing this," he said before grinding his hard as ever erection on her. She mewed softly in his ear and he bit her earlobe, making her do it louder.

"What about 'no fondling with the dancers'?" Taylor tried to get out.

"You're basically mine anyways," Chad breathed before capturing her lips with his. It was the first time they went that far and both didn't mind at all!

_You know you want my strip tease_

_If you want it say please_

_You know you want my strip tease_

_If you want it say please_

_You know you want my strip tease_

_If you want it say please_

_You know you want my strip tease_

_If you want it say please_

_I can make it if you want it_

Their tongues were battling each other as hands began to roam the others body. Taylor had took control of the situation and placed Chad on his back, still grinding through his pants to his erection. As she continued his torture, she started to unbutton his black shirt as Chad's fingers went up the outside of her corset and softly touched the bare skin around her piercing. She breathed in a breath, wanting him to take her right there. Chad finally got his two hands to cooperate by unhooking each hook on the front of the corset. With each hook that came loose, more skin was starting to show on Chad and Taylor's sake.

_Shoulders down_

_Leg Out_

_Bend Over_

_Lips Pout_

_Bat Eyes_

_Show thigh_

_Lift em Up_

_Don't Touch_

_And I just cant stop my clothes from falling down_

_And we only got tonight so make it count_

_And I got you on the edge of your seat_

_Anticipating my strip tease..._

Soon, Taylor's corset was on the floor and Chad had got up to take off his shirt. He then gripped Taylor tightly as he kissed her again, his hands touching every single part of her skin that was available at that moment. Tay was now moaning Chad's name as she felt every ripple of muscle on his upper body. Removing his lips from hers, he started to cascade down her neck and slowly unclasp her bra.

"Oh god, Taylor. You're so beautiful," Chad said, without knowing what else was going to come out of his mouth, "I love you so much,"

"I love you too, Chad...Chad...Chad...**CHAD**!"

"HUH!?" Chad said, sitting up abruptly. Somehow he was in a classroom, Troy was in front of him, trying somehow to wake him up.

"Dude, class is over," Troy told him.

"What are you talking about?" Chad asked him.

"Uh...you must have been sleep all period. We're in Mr. Martin's class, remember? Last class of the day?" Troy reminded him.

Then Chad's realization suddenly hit him like a bag of bricks. He was in school today because he ate a tuna sandwich today, which caused him to get sleepy. It also meant that Chad's stripper dream was...just a dream.

"Shit! So it wasn't real!" Chad cursed as he got out of his seat.

"What are you talking about?" Troy asked before he stopped, realizing what Chad was talking about, "ooohh, was it about Taylor again?"

Chad only looked at him evilly as they stepped out into the busy hallway. "What do you think?" he asked.

"Dude, this is like the 10th time you've had these dreams. Just get with her already," Troy said.

"It's not that simple, Troy, like you and Gabi's hookup," Chad replied.

"Whatever, but if you don't get with her soon, those dreams will probably haunt you until you have great-grandchildren," Troy joked.

Chad laughed as they started to pass the group of girls down the hallway. One of them winked at Chad and he couldn't help but smile at the certain person, without Troy knowing. When they reached their lockers, a piece of paper fell from Chad's door. While Troy was busy talking to the basketball team, Chad opened the note and smiled at the message. He knew where he was going tonight...

_So you're coming back tonight? I can't wait to finish where we left off._

_-T_

**Ok, it's finally done! After no updating, to sudden inspiration, to lost documents, finally I was able to finish my greatest comeback update in 7 pages! And this is just the beginning of my updates. Since I am on spring break, I will be updating everything in my grasp! My next one is one that is on hiatus...and hopefully will be up shortly. So, do you what you do best and REVIEW! I'm glad to be back!**

**x.o.x.o.**

**xo-ChaylorGGQueen-xo**

**PS- I am now a beta-reader so if you need any help, criticism or anything that can increase your skill in writing HSM fanfiction, or any other, just send me a request and I'll be happy to help. Thanks!**


	21. Street Scene

**Hello everyone! I'm so happy that you all loved my update of Chaylor Romance Challenge. The reviews almost brought tears to my eyes. It's been so long since I've received reviews for the new chapters I put out. This shows me that I can't leave FF for too long a time. LOL.**

**So anyways, hope you like this brand new chapter on my Thanksgiving Week of Updates. Enjoy!**

**101 Kisses Chapter 20**

**Street Scene**

"OMG, there he is, girls. Right at our 2 o' clock," a girl stated.

The group of girls looked at their 2 o' clock and almost grew weak in the knees. It was always like this when they were walking down 7th Avenue towards Madison. Whenever they were walking to school, or the mall, or wherever the hell they went that had them taking 7th Avenue, _he_ was there.

They called him the Lucky 7, since he was the seventh guy they usually saw on the avenue that they thought was fine.

The girls, all huddled up in the Baby Phat or Southpole jackets and hoodies, snuck a sly smile on their faces as they passed by Mr. Lucky 7. Whenever that happened, he usually did one of the three things: wave, smile, or even utter the word 'Hi'. He tried to avoid using his voice, cause whenever he say something, a girl may just faint.

He couldn't help it. It was his natural sexiness that drew girls in to him. His light brown eyes, his brown curly afro hair, his smooth caramel skin that would make any girl lick it like it's the ingredient itself. Plus he always dressed in the flyest of clothes, wearing the RocaWear and Sean John, plus a little Phat Farm.

Basically, he was every girl's fantasy for every girl that walked right outside his apartment building on 7th Avenue in Manhattan. Sometimes, he would be there with his guys from the hood, but other times, he just sits on the steps, by himself. When he was by himself, he was clearly an easy target for any girl who wanted to get with him, which happened on a regular basis. The only problem was that he wouldn't just take any ol' girl off the block; it had to be someone he was very interested in. But no one knew that. Some girls just thought he was gay since he didn't seek any interest in the girls that talked to him. So most girls just strayed and watched him from afar, wondering what it would be like to have a taste of the Lucky 7.

As the girls walked past, they all chorused a 'Hi' to him. He only looked up and smiled his perfect pearly whites. You can hear some of the girls sigh as they saw him smile. They continued on with their conversation as he looked back down at his notebook. But before he had started writing, he had looked up again and was marveled by the sight in front of him. There, following right behind the girls, was a girl that didn't look like the rest of the girls in front of her. She had long black hair, mocha-like skin, and a sexy body that could've been noticed almost a mile away. She also wasn't dressed like the other girls either, wearing a black and white tuxedo dress under a white American Eagle fur-trimmed coat. She looked like one of those white girls who went to the private prep schools down the road, but a lot sexier.

He liked that...he liked it a lot.

Before she had almost passed by him, he got up from the steps and headed towards the gate. "Hey, wait a second," he called out. The girl stopped to turn and look at him...and so did the girls in front of him.

"No way, he's talking to her," one of the girls in the group whispered.

He walked up to the gate and nudged for the girl to come here. Looking around, she slowly walked up to the gate. 'Even her walk is sexy,' he thought.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" he asked her.

"It depends, um, do you go to Manhattan Prep Academy?" she asked back.

"Uh...no. But I know I've seen you somewhere," he said.

"Well, tell me your name. Maybe I can recognize that," she replied.

"Chad. Chad Danforth," he stated.

"Well...Chad Danforth....I can't seem to remember that name anywhere. I'm really sorry," the girl stated, "I have to get to class so..."

She started to back away from the gate and Chad wasn't ready to lose her just yet. He knew he had recognized her from somewhere; it wasn't a playful joke anymore. The more he had talked and looked at her, the more he started to picture her in his mind.

He walked back to his notebook and flipped through the pages, trying to find whatever was in there before she left. Once he found it, he opened the gate, shocking the group of girls nearby, seeing as if he never came outside the gate. Chad followed behind her slowly and recited what was in his notebook.

_ A twinkle in her eye_

_A smile as she walked by_

_Everything about her revealed her style_

_ I came up to her_

_My words kept running over_

_Yet she ended up staying for a while_

_ She wasn't into dating_

_But I kept communicating_

_Wondering if she ever liked me_

_ Yet the storm came and went_

_My hard work was spent_

_It was almost as if it wasn't to be_

_ But by the twelfth hour at night_

_As I saw a shadow sight_

_It was her and the smile that always make my heart sing_

_ We kissed under the moonlight_

_And made love until sunlight_

_All in an one night street scene_

The girl had stopped as he said the first stanza of his poem. She had heard it somewhere, she knew that for a fact. As Chad continued the poem, her memory kept triggering over and over, and by the end of the poem, she was able to look at him and remember everything. The girl walked up to him and touched his face softly. Chad had smiled softly and brushed his thumb over her cheek.

"Taylor?" he asked the girl.

She nodded in response as tears formed in her eyes. Chad's smile grew wider as he pulled her into a deep embrace, feeling her tears on his shoulder.

One of the girls in the group had whispered, "This is like something out of a soap opera," as the other girls agreed.

It was indeed. Chad had met Taylor back when they were 15 years old in the summer. They were both attending a summer camp out in the country of New York. They had met and Chad had fell heads over heals in love with her. Taylor didn't feel the same yet Chad still loved her. It wasn't until when he had saw her again, right at the same spot they were at now. They had reunited and had made love that night. The next day as he was seeing her out, she had went to catch her cab when an unexpected car crash happened and Taylor was seriously injured. The injuries she faced cause some memory loss, including the memory of her and Chad. Ever since he found out, he tried to manage to make it that somehow Taylor would remember him and they would be reunited again. It was one of the main reasons why he wrote the poem, so that when he saw her again one day, he can try to trigger her memory once more of their love.

Taylor had pulled back, tears coming down her face. "I....I didn't.....I...." she stuttered.

"Shush," Chad slowly said as he wiped the tears from her face and eyes, "It's ok now. I'm here,"

"I...I still love...love...love you," she told him.

It was the words that he had wanted to hear for the past 3 years. He smiled as he gave her a passionate kiss, whispering his love for her over and over again, so only they can hear.

"Oh my god, girls. This is a total private moment," one of the girls said.

"Yeah, we should go," another stated as the group of girls walked away from the couple, who were having their own street scene.

**Ok, I'm such a dumbass. I had a lot going on today since I'm heading to Savannah in the morning and I totally forgot to finish this up. I'm so sorry that I'm updating this late, but hey, at least it's an update. LOL! You guys know what to do. Thank you all so much for the review for Chaylor Romance Challenge. I've really loved reading them. Review this too! Got yet another update for you all tomorrow, or today, whatever. Happy Thanksgiving!! Love you all!**

**~ChaylorTwilightQueen10**


	22. The Endless & Faraway Sky

**Hello all! It's a new month fill with new updates. I'm off of school all this week, which means unlimited updates for all my readers and fans! I know you've missed me badly but school is getting crazy by the day. Thank God we got a break for a week in February. Anyways, to start off my week of updates, here's one my favorite one-shot collection stories, 101 Kisses! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical (but I will own HSM3 Senior Year Deluxe Extended Edition tomorrow! Everyone get it!!!) nor do I own Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat.**

**101 Kisses Chapter 21**

**The Endless and Faraway Sky**

_Do you hear me?_

_I'm talking to you_

_Across the water, across the deep blue ocean_

_Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying_

Chad was standing outside of his beach house mansion, near the ending shores of Key West, Florida. It was a nice day out, and since he didn't have such a hectic day ahead of him, he took time to step out on the balcony and watch the waves roll up on the sandy beach a few feet away from his home. You can say that Chad had the life, being the star player in the Key West Sharks baseball team **(fictional team****)**, endorser of Adidas, Frosted Flakes, and Under Armour, and all-around ladies man and hottest bachelor this side of the South has ever seen. It was hard leading the life he had, yet Chad Danforth carried it around like your usual load of books in your backpack during high school. It seem easy, usual, almost routine-like. But today wasn't like one of his routine days. It was one of the very few days of the year where he had nothing to do. Baseball season was over, no new photo shoots or interviews, nothing.

It was one of the days he always cherished. It would be better if he could cherish it with the one he loved. Too bad, she was almost 1,000 miles away from him.

With his Sobe drink in hand, he leaned on the rail and smelled the breeze of the ocean blue as the wind blew. He smiled as it reminded him of the scent that his love would always have in her hair after a shower. She couldn't help but smell that way; she lived in the islands after all. He looked out into the sea, wondering what she was doing at this time. Wondering if she missed him as much as he missed her.....

_Boy I hear you in my dreams_

_I feel you whisper across the sea_

_I keep you with me in my heart_

_You make it easier when life gets hard_

Taylor awoke to the breeze of the ocean move her wind chimes near her balcony. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled at the wonderful sight of the ocean she saw. Taylor sat up slowly and stretched her arms upward, letting a yawn escape her lips. She let her small feet hit the wooden floor as she padded towards the balcony, her fingers touching the curtains that blew in the breeze. She smiled at the sight in front of her, the waves calmly moving far and near, slowly crashing down onto the white sand of the beach below. It was paradise where she was. Taylor was glad that her job as a model moved her down to the Virgin Islands. She had her own spaced-out palace in St. Croix and a ferry ready to take her into town and to the other islands at her command. She wouldn't have chosen this lifestyle if it wasn't for her lover, who convinced her to star in a charity fashion show for his charities.

After that, the rest was history. She has been gracing the covers of Cosmo, Vogue, Bazaar, Elle, Us Weekly, and many more. People sometimes called the next Tyra Banks, calling her by 'Taylor Banks' instead of Taylor McKess **(her last name is shortened for a reason)**. But all the same, Taylor took it as good publicity. She was a role model to young girls in the United States, and she's only 22 years old. Yes, Taylor also had the life, but she also missed sharing it with her lover. She sighed as she looked out to the ocean, knowing she was 1,000 miles away from him. Taylor closed her eyes as the wind blew, almost hearing him whispering in her ear. Oh how she missed her lover, who she always kept in her heart. Only time would tell if they will ever see each other again.

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_Ooohh, ooooh, oooh, oooh,_

_Oooh ooh ooh ooh_

The Chad and Taylor love story was something that people thought was just a dream come true. They were the second 'It' couple back at East High School, and they were also the best of friends. They could the tell the other everything, even what they didn't tell their own best friends. Even with them being a couple and best friends, they were total opposites: Chad was a jock and Taylor was a nerd. Later on in their high school years, they learned to put their differences aside and they started to date. They continued this throughout high school until it was time for college, when they both departed into different directions. Chad was staying in Albuquerque while Taylor headed to Yale. That was when they decided to just stay friends, and nothing more. They kept in touch with each other all the way until they were out of college and on their own. Chad was signed onto the Key West Sharks right when he graduated and Taylor decided to join him in Key West, seeking out a job as an event coordinator. They stayed within a few blocks from each other and continued to be friends, even while Chad was getting big in sports.

But one night, while they were out, the love and chemistry between them emerged again. Once their lips touched, after 10 years, the spark came back between the two. After that night, everything changed for them. Taylor moved out of her small apartment and moved in with Chad. Chad started treating her with expensive gifts and trips to exotic places, also bringing her out to public events. They were the talk of the town for the next 2 years of their careers. When Chad asked her to be a model for one of his charities' fashion shows, Taylor's career skyrocketed. She soon signed up with Ocean Blue Models **(fictional modeling agency)** and making her own star shine. They were a dynamic duo until her job made her move out to the Virgin Islands, separating the two lovers. It was a bittersweet goodbye yet they knew they would reunite one day. They saw each other every once in a while, when he was visiting the Virgin Islands with his team, or when Taylor had to come to the States for a while. They never had time just to themselves; the maximum time would only be just an hour. One thing that they knew had to happen: they had to have a day just to themselves for one day.

_They don't know how long it takes_

_Waiting for a love like this_

_Every time we say goodbye_

_I wish we had one more kiss_

_I'll wait for you I promise you, I will_

Taylor smiled as she remembered the last time she felt his strong arms wrapped around her body, holding her close. It made her feel safe, home, protected. Like no one can do her any harm when he was there. She laughed softly as she remembers softly brushing her nails down his muscular arms, making him twitch and tickle. It was one of Chad's tickle spots, which made it loads of fun for Taylor. She wrapped her blanket closer to her, more memories of Chad and her together fill her mind. She was very Chad-deprived and knew she couldn't go another day without being in his arms.

Chad bit his lip as he remembered the last time he kissed those soft lips of hers. It always brought a smile to his face whenever he thought about those lips of hers. Soft, juicy, a light shade of pink....God only knows how many times Chad thought it was like an edible candy he could never get rid of. He also remembered the times he would tug on her bottom lip, making her softly moan in his mouth. Oh how that turned him on so. The feel of her skin on his fingertips and lips brought more memories to Chad's mind, and he groaned loudly, not being able to enjoy those features right that second. He was very Taylor-deprived and knew he couldn't go another day without touching and feeling her right next to him.

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

Once Chad realized how much he's been missing his girl, he went back inside and up to his room. Going into his closet, he pulled out one of his suitcases and laid it on the island in the middle of the closet. He started to pick different clothing and throwing it into his suitcase, not caring how messy everything looked. All Chad wanted was to see his lover once again. He grabbed his main necessity toiletries and stuffed it in his suitcase. With his cell phone and Sobe drink in hand, and his suitcase in another, he went downstairs to his garage. While putting his stuff inside his red Lamborghini, he send a quick text to his manager before zooming off to the private airport where his jet was parked, leaving his cell phone on the small desk near the door.

**'Went on vacation. Don't ask about location. I'll be back on Monday. -C'**

_Lucky we're in love every way_

_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_

_Lucky to be coming home someday_

Taylor couldn't take the feeling of being alone without him any longer. She went inside her closet and grabbed her set of luggage. Opening the main suitcase, she pulled out almost all her clothes, bathing suits, and anything she made need. She packed her toiletries, not even caring what she may forget. She just wanted to be back with her lover again, like they used to. Once everything was packed, she changed into some Hollister shorts and a Abercrombie tank and headed out the door, luggage in hand. She rolled her suitcase down to the ferry dock, seeing the captain waiting on her.

"Hello, Ms. McKessie. Wow, you're going on a trip or something?" the captain asked as he boarded the luggage onto the boat.

"Something like that. You think you can take me out to the private jet?" Taylor asked.

"Of course, madam, but where are you going? You don't have anything planned for today," the captain stated.

"I know, I just need to get away from here. Don't tell anyone where I've gone. I'll be back on Monday," Taylor replied.

"Yes madam," the captain agreed as he sailed off into the sea. Taylor smiled as she looked out into the ocean blue, feeling something in her heart that this was the right thing to do.

_And so I'm sailing through the sea_

_To an island where we'll meet_

_You'll hear the music fill the air_

_I'll put a flower in your hair_

**A few hours later at an unknown island......**

Once the jet landed on the small strip on an island, Taylor unbuckled her seat belt and made her way towards the exit. As she stepped off the jet, she smiled as she smelled and saw the familiar sights that she loved on this island. The captain rolled the luggage to her and asks her if he should bring it up to the room. She nods as she envelops the environment that she's missed for the past 3 years. Taylor looked all around her and noticed that.....another jet was parked on the runway as well. Who else can know about this island except......

She stopped her thoughts when she heard the sounds of Hawaiian music come from behind her. She sighed as a smile grew on her face. Taylor turned to see her lover standing in front of her, wearing nothing but a pair of shorts, his wild curly hair softly blowing in the breeze. Chad smiled back at her, coming closer and pushing her hair back. She closed her eyes as she felt his fingers graze her ear. Chad placed a exotic flower in her soft, straight hair and as Taylor opened her eyes, the flower made her hazel eyes pop.

"Oh, how I've missed you," Chad told her.

"Me too. It's only fate that brought us together here," Taylor smiled.

"Care to take a walk?" Chad asked, placing his arm in front of her.

She smiled as she looped her arm through his, "With you, I'd go anywhere,"

Chad smiled as they started to walk down the beach, enjoying their time together for the first time in over a year.

_Though the breezes through trees_

_Move so pretty you're all I see_

_As the world keeps spinning round_

_You hold me right here right now_

After their walk on the long line of beach, which they spent catching up on each other's lives and saying sweet nothings to each other on how they missed each other. They ended up deep in the forest, where they had a mansion-like tree house, made especially for them by Chad's request years ago. On the ride up, Chad held Taylor in his arms for the first time in a long while. Taylor sighed and smiled, happy that she can be in his arms once again, the one thing she yearned the most while they were apart. They held each other as they saw the tops of the trees and the beach near the end of the island. Once they arrived in their palace, they didn't leave their embrace. They wanted this to be something they can always remember while they are away from each other.

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_Lucky we're in love every way_

_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_

_Lucky to be coming home someday_

Once they realized how much time has passed since they've been in the elevator, Chad and Taylor escaped their embrace and walked into their tree house mansion, hand in hand.

"So how long are you staying?" Chad asked her.

"Until Monday," Taylor replied.

"Ok, same here," Chad smiled as he brought her to the bed, having her straddle his hips.

"Mmmm, we should never be apart for this long again. I've been so deprived of you.....God, I can't believe I'm here with you again," Taylor whispered.

"Well believe it, 'cause you're not leaving my sight all this weekend," Chad stated before passionately kissing her.

"Ooohh I agree to that," Taylor smiled before kissing him again, with the same passion. She made Chad fall back onto the bed, her on top of him. It was a while before Chad turned her over, kissing her all over her face and neck.

"I love you Taylor," Chad said, softly.

"I love you too, Chad," Taylor replied, just as soft. He looked down at her, pushing strays of her hair back as Taylor brushed her hand on his cheeks. They met together in a searing kiss that was to never break for the next few hours.

_Ooohh, ooooh, oooh, oooh,_

_Oooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_

_Oooh, ooooh, oooh, oooh_

_Oooh, ooh, ooh, ooh._

They spent the rest of the afternoon together, and the rest of their weekend vacation, making up for lost time that wasn't shared with each other.. Their relationship wasn't like many others on this planet. It was much more. They were lovers and they were friends. What kept them together for all this time was their love for one another. It was as deep as the ocean blue and strong and far and the endless and faraway sky.

**Ok so that's that! It took me a while but I have it. I just had to remember how I wanted it to be (it might suck but oh well. I tried just on my memory). Well you guys know what to do. Tell me what you about it! I'll update again tomorrow, hopefully it'll be a double update! YAY! Anyways, review please! You know you love me! Thanks for all the reviews and support. Love you all!**

**~ChaylorTwilightQueen10**


	23. Path of Sin

**So I know I've been missing for a long while. Senior year is fun but not so fun at times. Anyway, I'm off for two weeks for Christmas break. I hope I can get as much done with my stories as possible, but for now, enjoy this little monster I created..**

**101 Kisses Chapter 22**

**Path of Sin**

'_What are you doing, Taylor?'_

'_You shouldn't be doing this to yourself…'_

'_What about your friends? Your family? The society you have grown up in?'_

'_Why are you doing this when you know it isn't right?'_

Thoughts scattered through Taylor's mind as she packed her clothes & extra belongings into a big black duffel bag. She had no idea what she was getting herself into, but she knew she would be okay. **He** would be there for her; he would protect her from anything.

She went across the room to grab more clothes & shoes when she looked over and saw a picture of her at a society event in the Hamptons that past summer. Her smile in the picture almost looked unreal, as did her whole life up to now. Taylor knew what she wanted and it wasn't this life she had been living. She put the picture down and stuffed her belongings inside before zipping it up. She was ready to leave this place all behind.

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance_

Taylor left her phone and her other means of communication behind on her bed, before she grabbed her bag and her black leather jacket. As she walked over to her bedroom window, she looked back at her room, her place of security…_her old life_. Taylor knew she wasn't supposed to do this; she would be shunned out of society for good if her parents found out the next morning. There would be police cars, helicopters, and news prompters everywhere looking for her, but she wouldn't care. She won't give herself up to come back into this lifestyle. _'It's time to make a change in my life,'_ she thought to herself. Without turning back again, she lifted up her bedroom window, tossed her duffle bag out, and climbed out of the window.

_Rah rah ah-ah-ah!  
Ro mah ro-mah-mah  
Gaga Ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance_

Once on the ground, she picked up her bag and walked over a dark figure on a motorcycle. She placed the strap around her shoulder as she said, "I'm ready,"

"Are you sure you want to do this?" the dark figure asked her.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I need to get out of here," Taylor replied, touching the figure's hands as it pulled her close, "I want to be with you now. I want to live how you live. No rules, no boundaries, ride or die,"

The figure didn't say anything else except giving Taylor a kiss before turning face forward on the motorcycle. Taylor smiled as she got on behind him, putting on her helmet as the motorcycle started up. She leaned up against its back as she felt the air blow fast and they zoomed off down the road and into the night.

'_Why are you doing leaving your life behind?' _her conscious asked her.

'_Because I love him,' _she responded.

_Rah rah ah-ah-ah!  
Ro mah ro-mah-mah  
Gaga Ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance_

**One Week Ago….**

Taylor McKessie was at the peak of her life. A graduate of East High School of Arts, she was ready for life ahead of her. She had gotten early acceptance into Stanford University like her best friend, Gabriella, and Taylor knew that the rest of her planned out life was falling right in place. She had chosen her destiny as a lawyer before she even started middle school, and she lived to it.

Not only was she driven in her academic future, but she was also a star to be reckoned with in society. The McKessie family was very high in stature in the Albuquerque high society and Taylor filled those high shoes to perfection. She went to all the events, even hosted a couple events herself, and made sure she kept her reputation at best, for her sake and for her family's as well. She didn't associate herself with the 'lower people' of the city, especially the dangerous ones, and she always managed to keep her enemies at bay. Overall, Taylor McKessie was a prodigy child in society and everyone looked up to be like her, to have her confidence, her style, and her stature….

But after 17 years of living the high life, she had gotten sick of it. Sure, there was always a price to live in high society, but Taylor just felt like she couldn't take it anymore. She wanted to be free of rules and not follow by what everyone wants her to be, to think, or do. Taylor just wanted to be her own person, but with everything that was going on, it looked like she didn't have a chance to.

_I want your ugly  
I want your disease  
I want your everything  
As long as it's free  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love_

It was almost the end of the summer, which meant it was Cotillion season, which was the time where girls of a certain age are introduced into society. It was only a few days away and the girls from East High School of the Arts were walking downtown to the dance center where their lessons were held. Behind the huge pack were Taylor and her best friend Gabriella Montez.

"I can't believe Cotillion is so close. Are you excited?" Gabriella asked her best friend.

"Yeah. It's going to be really amazing," Taylor said with a soft smile.

Gabriella looked at Taylor, not really believing it, "Tay…c'mon. You've been down for the past week or so. After this, we can go off to college, just the two of us, and we won't have anything to worry about," she told her best friend.

"I know, but there's just so much that goes with this," Taylor responded, "my mom is driving me insane with all the preparations,"

"Well of course, she's helping run the whole thing," Gabi rolled her eyes as Taylor giggled.

_I want your drama  
The touch of your hand  
I want you leather-studded kiss in the sand  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love_

As they came closer to the building, they heard a loud roar of thunder from behind them. Most of the girls turned to see what it was, but then looked in disgust, some in awe, of the gang of motorcycles coming down the street. They were loud and proud of it as some did wheelies on their back wheelies and a couple did some on their front wheels. One of the riders had caught Taylor's eye slightly. She turned to look at him, in his black and red motorcycle jacket and black motorcycle helmet. He lifted up his front and Taylor was marveled at his face. He had a soft caramel complexion and his eyes were just to die for. Her vision backed up when she saw that there was a girl sitting behind him leaning back sexily as he revved up his motorcycle in place, making a lot of smoke come out. He turned towards Taylor and their eyes connected. The guy just gave her a smirk just when Taylor felt a pull at her arm.

"Come on Taylor. Let's go" Gabriella told her, pulling her towards the building, "we're not associated with **them**."Taylor broke her glance at the guy and turned to Gabi. The guy just scoffed as he started up his motorcycle and lead his gang down the road before the police showed up. Taylor looked down in the direction they went in, and all she could think about the rest of the day was the guy on the motorcycle.

_You know that I want you  
And you know that I need you  
I want it bad  
Your bad romance_

For the next couple of days, Taylor eventually forgot about the motorcycle guy as she continued on her quest for Cotillion. She drove to the mall to buy assorted accessories for her outfit, and it had taken her longer than expected because she eventually went shopping for her own self. It was almost closing time when Taylor had exited the mall. She was walking towards her car when she saw a group of thugs right at the halfway point between where she was and her car. _'Oh great…just avoid them, Taylor,' _she thought to herself. There wasn't anyone else around so she had to act on her feet. Taylor tried to dodge them by going the other way, but one of the dudes saw her and called out to her.

"Hey girl. Let me talk to you for a minute," one of the thugs said.

Taylor rolled her eyes at his insolent language and continued on. He still called out, "Hey, why aren't you stopping? I want to talk to you,"

She kept going until she heard footsteps behind her. She didn't know what was going on until she felt a hand jerk her backwards, making her drop some of her bags.

"Did you not hear me? I said," the guy said as his other friends came around them, "I wanted to talk to you."

"Well I don't want to talk to you, let me go," Taylor said, trying to pull her arm back, but he held it with a harder grip.

"Oh I see…we have a feisty one on our hands guys," the guy said as his friends agreed, "let's show her what we do with feisty girls like you,"

As they moved closer, she tried to push and kick them away. Two of them held her down to a nearby car as the ringleader lifted her legs up. Not sure what they were going to do, she screamed for them to get away just as an engine roar and bright lights came their way. The guys pulled back and looked in shock as to who came up.

"Hey…hey man, how's it going?" the leader said.

"Let her go," the guy in the motorcycle said. Taylor pulled her arms away from the guys that were holding her back and saw the person she had seen a few days earlier.

"What? We weren't gonna do anything to her. I swear to you, Chad," he continued, trying to persuade him, but Chad revved up his engine and moved closer as everyone else moved back.

"I said…let her go," Chad told in an angry voice. They immediately let go of Taylor's arms as she jumped off the car. She grabbed her bags that were on the ground, not sure what to say, before she raced off to her car.

_I want your love  
And I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!)  
I want your loving  
All your love is revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance_

Taylor's hands were shaking as she tried to unlock her car door, still freaking out about what just happened. If he, Chad was his name, hadn't come in time, Lord only knows what would have happened to her. She put her bags in the trunk and closed it when she saw someone standing behind her from the reflection of her back car window. She jumped and turned around to see Chad standing there, his motorcycle turned off. His helmet was off and she saw that he was very tall and somewhat built, with a crazy mane of hair to match.

"They won't be messing with you anymore," he told her.

She nodded her head, before saying, "Thanks,"

"No need to thank me. Just be careful around here, okay?" he said before getting back on his motorcycle.

Taylor looked up and tried to stop him. "Wait, how come I've never seen you before until now?" she asked him.

Chad stopped, before looking up at her face, saying, "Maybe if you stepped outside your high society lifestyle, you would see how everyone is like your kind,"

"How do you know that that's who I am?" she asked him.

"Please…anyone that isn't like you can tell. You try making yourselves better than the rest of the town with your flashy cars and your proper ways. It's not that hard to see," he replied with a snotty attitude.

"But what if I'm not like them?" she continued.

Chad just shook his head and smiled, "If you aren't like them…then come take a ride with me," he said, giving her a helmet.

Taylor looked down at it, not sure what to do. She was always afraid of those things, but she didn't want to be a baby anymore. She locked her car door as she walked over to him and took the helmet. She put it on before getting on the motorcycle behind Chad.

"Now what?" she asked him.

"Just hold on," he said as he started his motorcycle with a loud thunder. She held onto his jacket as he zoomed out of the parking lot and into the street, scared yet full of wonder as to where they were going.

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance_

As Chad drove through the night, Taylor's fears had soon left her. She wasn't so scared anymore; instead she felt free. It was a feeling that she had never felt before, since her life had been so restricted, and it felt amazing. The ride was the smoothest and the most thrilling thing she had ever experienced, and by the time they made it back to the parking lot where her car was, Taylor knew she wanted more.

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance_

"That was…thrilling," she said as he put the bike on its brake.

"Something new for the society girl," he said as he looked at her, when she got off.

Taylor smiled as she took off the helmet and gave it back to him. "You seem to have it off better than I do," she told him.

"Why do you say that?" he asked.

"Because you don't live by rules. You don't care what people say about you, but the way you handled that situation earlier…they can still respect you. I wish I could live a life like that," she admitted.

"Well…life's life. And I know for a fact you don't want to live like I do," he told her.

"And why not?" she asked him.

"It's….it's not for you," Chad said, before putting on his helmet. He started up his motorcycle again before lifting up the front of his helmet and said, "Look, we're two different people, living in two different lives. So if you want to keep your rank in your society, you might want to stay away from me. I'm bad news for you." With that said, he lifted his brake stop with his back heel and drove away, leaving Taylor with nothing else to say. Her shoulders dropped as she sighed in disappointment. She walked back to her car and got inside before driving off herself. Now that she knew what he looked like, and what his name was, she couldn't get him out of her mind even if she tried…..

And it was the same for Chad as well.

_Rah rah ah-ah-ah!  
Ro mah ro-mah-mah  
Gaga Ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance_

The Cotillion Ball couldn't have come any sooner for Taylor. She was still thinking about Chad and what happened that night, and she definitely had to make up a story as to why she came in late. As she got ready for the ball with Gabriella, she couldn't contain her feelings to herself any longer.

"Gabi, do you ever see yourself not being apart of…this," Taylor asked her as they sat across from each other, their hairstylists doing their hair.

"What do you mean?" Gabriella asked back for clarification.

"Like…do you ever picture yourself being…normal?" Tay told her.

Gabriella thought about it as she filed her nails, "Nah, not really. I couldn't see myself being like everyone else,"

Taylor sighed and looked away, "Why do you say that?" she wondered.

"Because being a part of this…lifestyle means a lot. Some people just don't have what it takes to do this; it's like we were called down as a destiny to do this," Gabriella vaguely explained.

"But.." Taylor said before Gabriella interrupted.

"Are you still thinking about him?" she asked her best friend.

_I want your horror  
I want your design  
'Cause you're a criminal  
As long as your mine  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love, uhh_

Taylor looked over at Gabriella, not sure what she meant. "Who?" she asked.

"The guy on the motorcycle," Gabriella said, "is this where all of this is coming from?"

"No! I'm just wondering," Taylor replied, not wanting to let on her true feelings.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Taylor…he's not a part of our life. He's something way different, something you don't need. All those types of people are bad news for people like us,"

"I know but," Tay said.

"But nothing. Look, this is just nerves, Taylor, I know it is. Just let it go, he's not our problem," Gabriella continued, getting up to look at Taylor, "Let's do this Cotillion and please act like you're having a good time out there,"

It was Taylor's turn to roll her eyes as she laughed, "Alright, alright," she said as she got up as well. Together, they walked over to their wardrobe area to get dressed, but Taylor still couldn't help but think about the reality of the life she's been living the whole time. Was Chad really right about the way she's been living? Has she really been secluded from the rest of the world out there?

_I want your psycho  
Your vertigo stick  
__While you're in my rear window, b__aby you're sick  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love_

The Cotillion Ball was almost over and Taylor had made herself look like she was having a great time. She was escorted by her good friend Zeke Baylor, and followed everything down to perfection, like she always did. Wanting to escape from the dancing, drinking, and conversations, Taylor walked outside to the balcony in the ballroom. The night was beautiful like always, but Taylor had a feeling that she couldn't fit in with everyone inside anymore. One for political talk, she couldn't hold up on her side of the debates. She almost lost her step in the invitational dance, and most of all, she rarely smiled unless she had to. _'What's going on with me? What am I doing?'_ she thought to herself as she leaned on the wall. After a while, Taylor heard engines roar from the street below. She looked over the balcony and smiled inwardly as she recognized the red and black motorcycle jacket from above.

_You know that I want you  
And you know that I need you  
I want it bad  
Your bad romance_

They were actually across the street in a dark alley, and it seemed like it was a party of some sort. She could see some people do tricks on their bikes and she was in awe of it. It looked so intriguing and amazing, something she wasn't used to in her life. But then, the stunts stopped as she saw a group of guys walk over to them. Since they were dressed in tuxedos, Taylor could only guess that they were some of the guys from the ball. _'Oh no, I have to stop this,'_ she thought to herself as she went down the stairs and followed the guys to where they were.

_I want your loving  
And I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!)  
I want your loving  
All your love is revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance_

Chad was lying back on his bike, watching his boys pick up girls, drink booze and play on their bikes, when he heard a commotion coming from the sidewalk. He dropped his drink and walk over to them. He saw guys dressed in tuxedos and he could tell by then that they were from that ball-thingie across the street.

"What do you guys want?" he asked the supposed leader of that troupe.

"We were coming to tell you guys to cut that bull crap and get the hell out of here. We have something very important going on across the street and we don't need your dirty creeps messing it up for us," the guy said.

"Oh really now? And who's gonna kick us out of here? This is our spot; always have, always will be," Chad said, chuckling.

"Don't worry. It won't be for long if we get the cops on you guys," the guy continued.

"Wow…such a wuss. Gonna call the cops on us? You're gonna let the big guys in blue come take us away," Chad replied before getting up in the guy's face, "why don't you do something yourself?"

The guy got angry and pushed Chad away before he punched him. Chad and some of his friends immediately got on him and a fight broke out. Before it got too serious, Taylor ran over to pull the guy apart from Chad.

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance _

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance_

"Zeke, stop it! It's not worth it," she told him, but Zeke was still lunging at him, and while doing so, he stepped on her dress. Taylor continued to push him back, causing him to rip the bottom of her dress. Chad pulled back and saw what had happened; his guys were hooting at it, but he put his hand up to hush them.

Zeke looked down at Taylor as she looked at her ruined dress. "Taylor, I'm so sorry. We can go get this fixed," he said, looking down at the torn dress. Instead of it being a long white dress, it was short and slanted with parts of the seam hanging down at the end.

Taylor lifted the part that came off and pushed Zeke back, "How could you? How could you do this? You sick, uncaring…" she yelled, trying not to burst into tears.

Chad saw how hurt she was and walked over to help but Zeke pushed him back. "And where do you think you're going?" he asked him, but before Chad could say something, Taylor interrupted.

"Guys, just stop it! Stop this!! Zeke, leave them alone. They can be here if they want to, gosh darn it," she yelled before she turned to Chad. She saw the compassionate yet hard look on his face and decided not to say anything.

"Let's just go back inside and finish this night okay," she said looking at Chad, while really talking to Zeke. Zeke huffed in agreement before Taylor turned to look at him and the rest of his guys followed behind them back to the ballroom. Chad just stood there watching them leave, and something in his heart had said that there was more to Taylor than he had actually let on to believe. Maybe she wanted an escape from her life afterall.

_Work-work fashion baby  
Work it  
move that bitch crazy  
Work-work fashion baby  
Work it  
move that bitch crazy  
Work-work fashion baby  
Work it  
move that bitch crazy  
Work-work fashion baby  
Work it  
I'm a freak bitch baby_

The Cotillion Ball was soon over and Taylor was glad of it. Once back inside, she had changed into her spare white dress just in case something bad happened to her original one. She said goodbye to her friends as they departed off into their cars and limos. Since her mother was organizer of this event, Taylor had to stay behind to be with her. As the last car left, she felt a chill from being outside too long. She turned to head back inside when she heard a motorcycle roar come up behind her. Tay turned to see Chad there on his motorcycle.

"Hey," she said to him.

"Hey," he said back, before giving her his helmet, "come with me for a minute,"

Taylor came over and took it, fingering it softly before saying, "My mom's inside. I have to stay with her,"

"It's only gonna be for a minute," he replied.

She nodded before getting on the motorcycle and before she could put the helmet on, he drove off slowly, taking her to the nearest alley.

"What are we doing here?" she asked him. He parked the bike and got off of it. Taylor followed in suit as she still held onto the helmet. "Are you gonna do what those guys tried to do to me at the mall?" she asked, scared.

Chad came close to her, shaking his head. "No, no I'm not like them. I just…I just wanted to say that you really handled yourself back there," he told her.

Taylor rolled her eyes before saying, "Well I hate fights, and I especially don't like people I know get hurt,"

"Is that so?" he asked, moving slightly closer to her, "well I think it's beautiful…and so are you,"

_I want your love  
And I want your revenge  
I want your love  
I don't wanna be friends_

Taylor looked at him, a smile softly growing on her face but with confusion, "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked him.

"Maybe I had a sudden change of heart about you, even though you're a society gal," Chad said to her, "but you're different than the rest of them."

"Isn't that what I was trying to tell you?" she replied.

"I guess I wasn't listening," he said as he leaned closer to her face, "but I am now."

His lips closed in on hers in a hot passion that none of them had experienced before. Taylor moved the helmet onto the bike as Chad leaned her slowly on it, holding her close as to not let her fall over. The kiss was slow yet full of passion they couldn't get rid of. She put her hands on the back of his neck, slowly playing with the nape of his hair, and he let his tongue slip in her moaning mouth when his hand reached her curves.

_J'veux ton amour  
Et je veux ton revenge  
J'veux ton amour  
I don't wanna be friends_

They both pulled back minutes later, their eyes saying the same thing: they wanted more. Taylor licked her lips as Chad held a soft grip on her waist. "So what happens now?" he asked her.

"I want to be with you. I want to live like you do; high on edge, not giving a care in the world," Taylor admitted in a breathy voice.

Chad sighed and looked up before saying, "You know that can't happen."

"Then I can leave. I can leave this life, and I can get away with you. We can leave this town, and have no one find us," she told him, moving closer to him, "it's the only way I know how."

"You've thought about this, haven't you?" he asked, a slight smirk on her face.

"I'm not restricted on entertainment and movies if that's what you're asking," she smiled before saying, "I just know…I don't want to live by the rules anymore. I want to be free, and I know I can with you."

Chad looked in her eyes, and he saw the truth. He kissed her passionately before saying, "Well if you say so…"

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
(I don't wanna be friends)  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance_

(I don't wanna be friends)  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
(Want your bad romance)  
Caught in a bad romance  
(Want your bad romance)

So that lead to the plan that Chad and Taylor concocted. He drove her back to the ballroom, and Taylor had her parents, her friends, and her life think that she was perfectly fine. But when the lights dropped and no one was looking, in the middle of the night, Taylor made her final escape. She packed everything she would need, including cash from her parent's safe in the basement. Tay also made sure that she had nothing that no one could contact her with. She wanted to be able to start over with this new life, and leave her old restricted one behind. As she took the last look behind her room, she wasn't sad about leaving. Taylor felt relieved to be rid of this forbidden curse once and for all.

No longer would she be known at socialite Taylor McKessie; she would be known as Taylor. That was all she ever wanted.

_I want your loving  
I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!)  
I want your loving  
All your love is revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance_

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Chad asked her as she situated her bag on her shoulders.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I need to get out of here," Taylor replied, touching the Chad's hands as he pulled her close, "I want to be with you now. I want to live how you live. No rules, no boundaries, ride or die,"

Chad didn't say anything else except giving Taylor a passionate kiss before turning face forward on the motorcycle. Taylor smiled as she got on behind him, putting on her helmet as the motorcycle started up. She leaned up against his back as she felt the air blow fast and they zoomed off down the road and into the night, never to return again.

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
(Want your bad romance)  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance  
(Want your bad romance)  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
(Want your bad romance)  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance_

Before they left, Gabriella couldn't sleep at all. She stayed up in her room with her laptop on, working on her speech for an event when she heard voices outside. Gabi got up from her bed and saw that Taylor was standing outside with a guy in a motorcycle. She had no doubt in her mind that it was the guy from last week. Knowing that Taylor might be looking to see if someone was watching, she hid herself behind her sheer curtain and watched as the two kissed before Taylor put on the helmet. Gabriella knew it then that Taylor was doing what she had longed to do for a while now: escape from this world of rules and critiques. She was going off to be free, and Gabi understood. Not a lot of people could take living this life, while others would die to be a part of it. As the guy in the motorcycle drove Taylor off down the road, Gabriella knew that even though everyone might go insane the next day, she would understand the truth behind it all…

An unforgivable act done in the name of the love, and in this case, a bad romance.

_Rah rah ah-ah-ah!  
Ro mah ro-mah-mah  
Gaga Ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance_

**Well that was quite a ride, huh? Something different and new for everyone. I really hope you guys liked this one. Inspiration came from Lady GaGa's new single Bad Romance (love that song!!). I hope to be updating as soon as I can, whenever I can. I have two weeks off so this ought to be fun. LOL. Review please! Thank you guys so much for standing by me this whole entire time. Be on the lookout for more updates from me. Love you guys!! Read & Review!**

**~ChaylorTwilightQueen10**


End file.
